My life starting today
by uchihahazel-chan
Summary: Mashirou Hikari was living a normal life when his parents died of a car accident, now her parents entrusted her to Japan's most important person, the Emperor. There he met Itachi and his brother . . who has a secret? ItachixOC! All naruto characters soon!
1. The Royal family and Mr Pretty boy

Uchihahazel-chan: Hey guys!! This is my first time writing here in fanfiction so please be nice to me X3, I really hope you like this because I've been thinking of this story for quite sometime now and I would really like to pose it somewhere so that everybody can read it. If you think it sucks please tell me! I'm very open for suggestions! I really want to improve my writing skills so, please tell me what you think.

I've really want to make this story so much and I don't know why, giving the naruto world a different flavor is a tough job and the main cast is also hard to handle! (Where talking about the Uchiha Itachi here!!) I want to maintain there personality so I didn't change it . . I think.

Okay I'm gonna stop talking now (I know a lot of people really don't read this crap TT).

So here it is!! ENJOY!!

* * *

I'm here . . the girl sighed.

Mashirou Hikari is currently standing in the in front of the Koukyo Seimon in Tokyo, far from the really small Barangay of Bagong lote in Malabon Philippines. She was sent here by her parents right after they died 3 months ago, she didn't want to come here in the first place because she can take care of herself; she's Sixteen and just finished high school. But due to the lack of money and a mail that she received from what she calls a "Japanese men in black" on her graduation, she has no choice but to come. The mail contains a passport, a plane ticket to Japan, a credit card, a picture of her parents and a letter from a certain someone. Hikari decides to read the letter as she stood there before going in, her knees still shaking of disbelief.

- - -

_Dear Ms. Hikari,_

_Congratulations on your graduation and sorry for this sudden interruption, I am Masato-no-miya, you can also call me Akihito-jiisan if you wish; I am the Emperor of Japan. You must be started by all of this but your father and mother must've told you about this matter correct? then I won't explain much further. _

_I am very sad to what had happen to your parents, your father was good man and a good friend to me, I promised him that whatever happens to him our family would gladly accept you into our residence. Your mother also told me that her daughter wasn't the kind of person who will accept this kind of offer and will not come, she also told me that you are stubborn and a hard worker so you will choose to live on your own. I just want to say that you are very young, you are sixteen and you can't support yourself yet, I really wish for you to come here and you must also know that it is for the best, so please . . _

_T__his envelope contains your passport and ticket, please inform us when you are arriving. Till then please take good of yourself, My family and I will be waiting . ._

From Ojii-san.

- - -

Hikari put the letter back into her pocket, her heart was beating non-stop.

She thought that when she finally entered that gate . . . her life is going to change forever.

* * *

**Chapter #1**

"The Royal family and Mr. Pretty boy"

* * *

She looked around before crossing the Nijubashi bridge, there were a lot of ducks in the moat and the place looks like really interesting; it really looked much more beautiful in person than in pictures. She can't believe she's going to live here.

There was also a lot of people around the East gardens. She really wanna go there before entering the Imperial palace grounds, but its really wrong to let his majesty to wait, besides he was a really good man to let the likes of her live in his house.

_Okay Hikari! Let's do it!! _the girl thought to herself.

Hikari walked across the Nijubashi bridge slowly like a turtle, every step makes her want to go home. Because of this some of the tourist and locals who were in the gardens saw her as she walked across the bridge. Crap! she was noticed. One of the tourist guide called her presence.

"Hey you!!" she called "What do you think you're doing!?" the tourist guide was coming towards her. She was in serious trouble.

_Why didn't I think of it!! A girl in about sixteen years with no standard in life, wearing casual clothes crossing this bridge!! Ok . . act normal . ._

"Umm . . I'm really sorry, I was just lost and I was just thinking on asking the soldiers where is the nearest bathroom is! I'm really sorry!!" She lied. _The bathroom!? what am I thinking!! _she made the wrong move.

_Please work . . or else . .  
_

"The bathroom? but there are a lot people around here why didn't you just ask them? . . . wait, you know how to speak japanese and you don't look like a foreigner either . . you're not a tourist are you?" she asked her with a suspicious look. Who wouldn't be suspicious?

" . . N-no, of coarse I'm a tourist I just know a little japanese thats all!! . . . What!! a tourist can't learn how to speak japanese!?"

". . . you're lying are you?"

"N-no!! I'm not lying!!"

"Yes you are!! Its all over your face!!"

" No, I'm not!!"

Hikari and the tourist guide was so busy arguing that they didn't noticed a group of black cars and a limousine was waiting for them to move.

"Beep! Beep!" the car yelled at them. It was then that the 2 of them noticed that they have caused a commotion, everybody who was there was now looking at the scene.

_Oh-Oh . . this is bad . ._

A "long haired japanese men in black" who has gotten out on one of the car approached the 2 girls, they aren't moving because the cars has the Chrysanthemum seal in them. They both know that they were in trouble.

_Mr. Emperor sir, I'm so sorry . .  
_

"Who are you people? And what are you doing here in the Nijubashi bridge!!" The man asked them. The tourist guide immediately apologized and went out of the scene as soon as she can, leaving Hikari alone.

"What's your name? and what are you doing here?" he repeated. Out of nervousness she can't say anything. The long haired black-suited man sensed it and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry were not going to do anything to you, we just want to know why you are here?"

Hikari opened her mouth to talk.

"I . . have a . . business . . with his majesty!" Hikari yelled. She was frustrated.

The long haired man who was about 1 year older than her gave her a weird look. "Excuse me? . ."

"I said I have a business with his majesty!!" She yelled again.

The man didn't believe her, who would? His majesty has no time dealing with this things, he's a very busy man.

"You must be mistaken" he shrugged "his majesty has no time to talk for the likes of you."

Hikari was offended. Did his majesty told his subjects that she was coming? that from today on she will be leaving with them?

"Its true!! Why am I supposed to lie about this!!" she yelled again, her anger was building up. The bodyguard was a little irritated by her.

"Listen you-"

"What's taking this thing so long?" a man with a magnetic voice comes out of the limousine, he was very very handsome. If his hair was loose, he will probably mistaken as a girl.

The man has long eyelashes and long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, he has dark eyes and a nice body, in short; he was perfect. Hikari has never seen such nice features before, of coarse she has seen some on her country but he was different. He has that aura and look on him that will melt every girl in the way, she is quite melting herself.

The man was approaching her closer and closer.

"Leave us alone." he told the bodyguard. The black-suited man immediately obeyed and went back to his car.

Hikari looked around before facing him, she noticed that there were a lot of people looking at the scene than before, its like the whole Tokyo was watching her. She can see the people talking, girls who are looking head-over-heels for some reason, must be because of _him_ and camera flashing and shooting photos of him. Who is this person anyway? She finally looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" he looked at her with his expressionless face, like she was just nothing. She was annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I'm here because his majesty wants to see me!!" she yelled on top of her lungs, this time everybody who was watching them heard it, there was silence.

"Listen girly, I don't know who you are and I'm not interested to know too! All I want is to go inside and meet him! Its an important matter!!"

The man was looking at her with a quite irritated look, it scared her . . a bit.

"What is this matter?" he asked with a calm voice.

"Its none of you're business!! besides, I don't know you and you don't know me either, its rude asking me a personal question without us knowing each other." Hikari crossed her arms and looked at him in the eyes, she usually do that; but this is the first time she had a hard time doing so.

The man smirked at her. Does he find it amusing? She was once again irritated.

The people who was watching the scene was rather surprised by what they are seeing. Some are even recording the whole incident. Some are laughing because the they know that the girl was in serious trouble yelling at him. Who is he anyway?

"What? . ." she broke the silence "are we just gonna stand here? its 4:00 pm already, are you gonna help me or what?" she said with a little shades on her cheeks. He was still smirking.

_Why the hell is he smirking?_

"Why are you asking for my help? you're the one who said that we don't know each other in the first place right?" He started to walk away. She was dumbfounded, she ate her own words.

"I'm Hikari . ." she said with a low tone, her arms still crossed. He stopped, she spoke again "I just need to go there . . then I won't bother you. Its really important for me so . . "

"Open the gates." he commanded The soldiers who were in there post immediately followed, the "men in blacks" entered there cars and "girly-face" looked back at her.

"Do what you want and get out of the way." he said coldly and went back to his limousine. Why is he in the limousine?

Hikari followed him, she has no choice. The cars was passing at her, she noticed that no car was stopping by to get her. She was angry. She ran and followed his limousine, he didn't care so she yelled at him.

"Hey, girly!! aren't you gonna! let me in!! hey!!" she was out of breathe, his limousine stopped. He opened the window and spoke "I didn't say I'll take you there right?" his expressionless face and his tone finally made her blood boil. Hikari was so angry. The cars went inside and so is "the girly-face mobile" leaving the furious Hikari alone.

"You!! Girly-pokerfaced jerk!! I'm not gonna let you away with this! were not finished yet!!"

- - -

She didn't mind the eyes that was looking at her, this time she walked faster . . a little faster.

"That stupid girly-faced jerk! when I get my hands on him I'm gonna pound him like-" It was then that she noticed that she was already 2 meters away at the gate. Her heart was beating like mad again. She stopped and thought to herself

_When I entered this place, I won't be the same Mashirou Hikari anymore. There is also a possibility that I won't go back to the Philippines again, and I won't see my friends ever again. Oh . . man . . don't cry Hikari! We don't know whats going to happen yet are we? Mom, Dad . . I don't know if I can do this but, I'll try . . I won't give up!!_

Hikari wiped the tears in her eyes and as she looked up she saw a pale boy smiling at her . . scratch that, fake smile.

_Great . . now what?_

"Good afternoon Hikari-sama, I am Sai your personal bodyguard, from now on I will always stay by your side. It is very nice to meet you." As the palace guards closed the gate, Hikari's eyes began to widened.

"a what!? a b-bodyguard!!" she said in major this disbelief. "Yes, his majesty told us that your gonna live her starting for today and he ordered me to become your personal bodyguard." his fake smile was still there.

Hikari was surprised, she even has her own bodyguard. Sai walked closer to her and told her something.

"His majesty told me that you were a cute girl but looks like he was wrong, you look more like a Tanuki." He said with his fake smile. Hikari's mind went blank.

"W-what did you just say?"

"You look like a Tanuki." he repeated, still has the fake smile on him. Her anger reached its limits, and his stupid fake smile just makes her to errupt.

"Listen up Sai!! I appreciate his majesty's kindness but tell him that I don't need bodyguard! especially the annoying one!!" she shouted at him, she don't want to be rude to him since he is her bodyguard but she can't help it. He just gave him his fake smile.

"Yare-yare" he said. Hikari just let it go, she don't wanna ruin this much further.

- - -

"Hikari-sama, this way." Sai led her the way.

She was amazed by the place, it looked like the past and present japanese architecture was joined as one. There was a huge flower garden, a medieval japanese houses and many more, she felt really good just by looking at the place, it was so pretty.

_Am I really living here? starting today?_

"Sai, How big is this place?" She asked him, its really big inside. "Oh, lets see . . . do you know the central park in America?"

"Yeah what about it? . . " she replied. Her eyes was busy looking at the entire place. "If combined the Koukyogaien, east gardens, Kitonomaru garden and the Imperial palace grounds is roughly the size of the Central park." He said with a fake smile.

"Really!? woah . ." the girl said with amazement

_Mom, Dad . . you guys are the best!!_

After a while Sai and Hikari finally reached a big very old but modern looking traditional japanese house. It looks like a house from a samurai movie but with a modern flair. In the front gate the servants was lined up in two lines one for the boys and one for the girls, are they welcoming her?

"Welcome Hikari-sama!! from now on all of us is willing to take any of your request, we are very happy to meet you." all of them bowed at the same time and showed her the way inside. She felt like princess being welcomed by her subjects, It was really overwhelming.

"A-ah . . Nice to meet you too!!" she bowed, her face was red "p-please you don't need to bow at me like this . . I-its o-okay . ." she was really happy, she was never been welcomed like this before. One of the maid stepped forward and an old man introduced them selves.

"It is very nice to meet you Hikari-sama, my name is Suichiro Shirou and I am the butler of this house." said the old man "If there is anything you need you may ask me." Hikari looked at him she knew she has seen him before . . but where?

"It is very nice to finally meet you Hikari-sama, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I am your personal maid. I will take care of your every needs. If you want something you can just say it to me." The maid has the same age as her, no doubt about it. She looks very friendly too.

"Its nice to meet you too. I am Mashirou Hikari, I promised that I won't be a trouble!!" Hikari bowed again.The servants of the house giggled at her cuz she looked nervous and extremely happy at the same time. Hikari scratched her head and felt a little embarrassed.

Sai received a call from his majesty.

"Hikari-sama, lets go, the Royal family is waiting."

- - -

Hikari's nervousness raised.

_This is it!! Yosh! Gambate Hikari!!_

Sai led her into large room. The room looks very beautiful, there were chandeliers, Japanese vases and many luxurious things, and there she also saw a very familiar face. The man was leaning into the wall, his eyes closed.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

"Hikari-chan! come here, let me see you." An old man who was sitting in the chair stood up and called her.

_Is he . ._

Hikari walked towards him and looked at the others who was in the room, There was a man whom she presumed to be at his 40's and a beautiful woman who looks a little like "girly-face" and the extremely good looking boy beside him.

Hikari looked at the old man and introduce herself "M-my n-name is M-mashirou Hikari s-sir i-its . ." she was so nervous. The old man patted her head and hugged her. "It is very nice to see you again Hikari-chan, I am Akihito and from now on I want you to call me Jii-chan. Is that ok?" the old man smiled at her. She felt very at ease with him, like she was his grandpa.

"It is very nice to see you too sir- I mean Jii-san . ." Hikari was blushing.

"Oh, you really look like your father now! I remember when your father take you into our summer house in Okinawa, you were-"

"Ahem! Ahem! father . ." The man who was standing next to the beautiful lady said. He looked like Jii-san.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness . . Hikari-chan this is my family." He smiled at her and led her to the other man.

"its very nice to see you again Hikari-chan, My name is Fukaku and this is my wife Mikoto. You can can call me uncle if you want." The man has an intimidating aura but has a calm disposition.

"I-its very to see you again sir . ." she bowed at him.

"Its very nice to meet you again Hikari-chan, I remember you so well. My name is Mikoto, you can call me Auntie if you want. I'll help you in every way I can." She was very friendly. Hikari remembered her, she was the one who gave her the pink kimono on her birthday, she was very happy at that time.

"Yes, I remember you too. Its very nice to see you again auntie." she smiled at her.

"Hikari-chan do you still remember my grandchildren?" Jii-chan said. Hikari looked at him with curiosity.

"I see, Hikari-chan this is Sasuke and Itachi my grandchildren." Jii-san led her to the handsome boy who was standing next to "girly-face".

_Wait a minute . . _

"I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you." he was very handsome and hot, he really looks like girly-face.

_Could it be . . _

"Nice to meet you too. . ." She smiled at him.

"Ah . . you two were so close before! I guess its different know isn't it?" Mikoto told her. Hikari made her anime sweat drop reaction. She remembers his name but she doesn't remember him well.

"And that man next to him is my eldest son, you probably remember him right?: Fukaku told her.

_NO . . WAY . ._

"When you first met him I remembered you called him pretty boy . . anyway he is my eldest grandson, the crowned prince of Japan, Itachi-no-miya." Jii-chan added.

Hikari's mind went blank for the second time, she don't know how to look at him now. Her expressions was mixed there was: 1/2 cup of surprisement, 2 gallons of embarassment, 1 cup of irritation and 1 tablespoons of happiness. Wait, why is there happiness?

Itachi opened his eyes and looked straight at her . .

_Oh man . ._

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Next chapter preview:

_Hikari was busy roaming around the palace, it was already 9:00pm. The palace was very quite and beautiful, really different from the place she grew up in. And as she walks past a room she heard a very disturbing sound._

"Ugh . . nii-san don't ahh!! . . haaa . . . haa . . Ah!!" It was Sasuke. Hikari's face looked like a tomato, she was experiencing a major heartattack.

"Stand up Sasuke."

"I . . haa . . haa . . can't . . any longer . . "

_What the hell are they doing in there!!_

Hikari continued listening but it was over. The girl who was having a paranoia waited there for a while and a few minutes later Itachi came out, he looked quite happy.

_OH. MY. GOD . . . they are . ._

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: How was it folks do you like it? please tell me what you think!! I'm very open with suggestions. Itachi's personality was hard to handle, I really had a hard time. Actually Sasuke wouldn't be in this chappy yet, but because I had a splendid Idea for the next chapter I introduced him here. Haha I'm so happy today!! I finished my first chapter!!

Watch out for Chapter 2!!


	2. Their secret love affair?

Uchihahazel-chan: Hey people of the Fanfiction and guests, I present to you the second Chapter of **My life starting today . .** YAY!! . . . Ahem, anyway thanks for all the people who reed the first chapter, I'm so happy that you guys clicked my story, thank you very-very much!

Kyaaaa!! my chapter 2!! I'm so happy I finished it already!!

Again if you guys has any comments, suggestion, violent reactions please tell me, I'd be happy to hear from you!

If you guys think that Itachi is going out of character please tell me!

Oh yeah! I would like to thank: Lovelymystery, I hope you'll like this! and my friend Peachy who doesn't have a an account here who asked me, why is this rated M? my answer? Yes girl! there is a lemon soon!! kyaaaaa!! X3 . . . sorry for being a fangirl . .

So I'm gonna stop talking trash and let the teasing game begin!!

* * *

Chapter # 2

_**There secret . . . love affair?**_

* * *

Hikari is . . well don't what to say. Why you ask? no.1: This man, whom she calls "girly-face" is actually an "important" person in this society. #2: this man, whom she calls "girly-face" is the eldest grandson of the person who kindly offered her food and shelter. #3: this man, whom she calls "girly-face" is the crowned prince of Japan. Lastly this man,a very sacred person of this country (especially with the girls) who in the first place must be treated well and respect . . has been disgraced and called a "girly-face" by none other than herself.

Itachi's eyes was still looking at her.

_Now what? How am I gonna talk to him? . . Arghh!! this all his fault, if he had said who he was in the first place then I won't be having this problems . . No . . this is my fault . . better apologize to him now right? I mean we will going to live together anyway 'till . . well I graduate perhaps, so . ._

Akihito noticed that Hikari was thinking for some reason, he also noticed that the girl was having problems looking at his grandson. He approached her.

"Hikari-chan is there any problem?" the old man asked him. Hikari reached her hands to him and introduced herself . . she look really nervous.

"I'm Mashirou Hikari, its very nice to see you again I-I . ." she was cut off by him.

"We already met each other earlier so no need to tell me who you are." he said closing his eyes, his voice; magnetic as ever.

Hikari felt pissed, it was already difficult to talk to him and he just gonna shove her like that? She knows that he knows that she was feeling uneasy talking to him. Even in an expressionless face, Hikari's powers to see through people was flawless. Sasuke destroyed the silence between the two.

"You've met earlier?" he asked her, he has that same magnetic voice as his brother. They have the same perfect guy aura in them, but Hikari is somewhat a little "perplexed" about Sasuke . . and she doesn't know why she feel something weird about him . .

"Y-yeah w-we did . ." she was still embarrassed about it, I mean who wouldn't?

"So, what happened?" Sasuke asks again.

"Well . . . its kinda hard to explain . . but . ."

"She was standing like an idiot in front of the main gate and caused a public disturbance." Itachi cut her off . . again. "Don't worry about it." he said as he face Sasuke.

_Is it really that bad!?_

Hikari just let it go, she knows she can't win this time so, Round 1 was won by Itachi . . . by default.

- - -

Akihito and Fukaku said goodbye to them a moment ago because they have a meeting with the parliament, now the only person in the room was; Mikoto, Hikari, Itachi and Sasuke. Hikari and Mikoto was busy talking while Itachi and Sasuke is standing near the wall.

"Oh really? you know, your mother used to that too!" Mikoto said with a smile, she was really having fun talking with her.

"You think so? but Mom can do it better than I do." Hikari was also having fun talking with this woman, they haven't seen each other for so many years.

Moments later it was Sasuke who said goodbye to the two ladies leaving Itachi, Hikari and Mikoto alone.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Itachi do you have something to do?" Mikoto asked his son

"Nothing, is there something you need mother?" His eyes openened

"Can you please show Hikari-chan to her room? Its getting pretty late and she needs to unpack her things as well."

"I understand." he agreed, more of he doesn't have any choice because his mother said so. "Come with me."

_Great . . now I'm really tired. _

The two of them was now walking in the beautiful halls of the palace and as they walked, Hikari's temper began to lessen as she roamed her eyes around the place like 4 year old kid; she just needs a balloon and a lollipop to complete the scene.

"So . . 'girly-face' how old is this palace?" She asked him like a 4 year old asking how much is 'that' toy. She definitely lost her anger.

He didn't reply.

She asked again, but he never replied. The anger comes back again . . just like that . .

Hikari didn't like the word 'silence' since she was little, for her the word 'silence' is impossible. Even though she was kinda pissed with him, Hikari kept asking him questions. They are going to live together anyway . . just for that sake.

"Hey 'girly-face', how old is that vase? it really looks old . ."

. . .

"What about that? The scroll on the left that reads 'The noble House of Uchiha'?"

. . .

"Is 'Uchiha' your family's surname? huh 'girly-face'?"

He made no respond. She stopped. He stopped, he was two steps ahead of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! I KEPT ON ASKING YOU QUESTIONS BUT YOU NEVER RESPOND!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME!?" she shouted at him, she was full; looks like Round 2 was going to start.

"Are you angry about what happened earlier!? If not just tell me what is wrong!" finally all that anger has been taken out. It felt . . nice, But . .

Itachi looked back and walked closer and closer to her. As he do Hikari moves one step backwards as well; her heart was pounding.

Itachi's hands grabbed hers and pinned her into the door. He looked at her with sinister eyes, like he's gonna kill her or something . . and looks like it was working.

Hikari was cornered, she tried to get rid from his grasps but she can't, he's too strong. Itachi gave her a smirk.

Itachi leaned next to her ear "Even if you try, you can never escape me." he said in a teasing manner. Her heart was pounding like mad, she was afraid but the at same time . .

"You wanna know what's wrong right?" he said with the same teasing manner. Hikari is running out of breath, her face was getting hot and she feels weak for some reasons; in short she's melting. Her thoughts were sinking

"Never call me names EVER again, understand?" he said, his tone was different. It was scary. The girl can't do anything, she just stood there, her legs were shaking. The man let her go and opened the door behind her.

"This is your room." He looked at girl who was still frozen to what just happened. Her face was still red. He walked away.

End of Round 2: Itachi won by knock out.

- - -

Hikari was sitting in her sofa, still picking up her thoughts. The impressive and grandeur design of her room didn't comforted her either, even her favorite Japanese-western design. When she finally accepted what happened she immediately stood up and unpack her suit case.

_What just happened to me . . ? I never had this experience before ever in my life, I usually fight back but, with him . . Its . . really difficult . . why? . . . I think its because he was strong, I can't even escape from him!! Argghhh!! Erase-erase-erase!! I'm not gonna lose!!  
_

It was then that Hikari finally noticed the beauty of her surroundings. Her room looks like a room of a princess; there is queen sized bed with curtains on it, a huge bathroom that is 2 times bigger than her room back in the Philippines, a mini living room for her guests, a balcony, and the most amazing part is . .

"I have my own mall . . " her eyes widened about her dressing room. She already has 25 pairs of shoes, a variety of sunglasses, 25 different kinds of bags and a whole store of clothes and accessories. Its like a little mall just for her.

_I have to thank his majesty about this!! I wonder when he's going to get back!! Oh! I can't wait!_

"Knock! Knock!" the door shouted at the girl who was busy checking out her new things, like a kid who is busy unwrapping her gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Coming!"

"Hikari-sama its time for dinner." Hinata smiled at her. Finally! one of her favorite things in life: eating!!

Hinata and Hikari walked silently a minute ago but since the word "silence" is impossible for a certain light-blond girl . .

"So how long have you been working here Hinata-chan?" Hikari asked.

"I have been working here since I was 12, me and my cousins." She smiled at her. Hikari was puzzled.

"That long already!? how come? How about school and stuff? and, and your cousins? your family?" She was asking a lot of questions.

"Yes, we, the Hyuuga family has served the royal family of Uchiha centuries ago since the Heian period." Hinata said "We do it because our family is being supported by the Uchiha family and some of the members of our family liked serving the Royal family as well, just like me." She added.

Hikari was surprised, if she wasn't mistaken the Heian period lasted a 'hundreds' of years ago and this girl, a 16 year old girl and her family was serving Uchihas for that long? She was really amazed. She wonders what kind of servants can stand that long for the likes of "girly-face".

"I-I see . . do you have any siblings that works here too?" She asked again, she can't just stop asking questions.

"Yes, my younger sister wants to serve in the palace and my older brother works here as one of Itachi-sama's bodyguards." she replied.

_What a good guy, serving girly-face is a tough job . . being a stoic, cold, emotionless person that he is . ._

After a few minutes, Hikari and Hinata reached the really long Dinner table of the palace, where Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto was sitting. She wondered about Jii-chan and Fukaku.

"Hikari-chan! come here sit here!" she said. For a woman with a high stature in life, the Empress isn't much of a lady-like.

Hikari sat down beside Sasuke who was sitting right next to her mother, she wasn't facing Itachi . . Thank God!

Hikari felt heaven as she looked at the food, it also looked delicious and tempting. Her mouth was watering . .

"Itadakimasu!!" she yelled in excitement. Itachi rolled his eyes.

_This feels like heaven!!_

. . .

The Dinner was much more quiet than the ones she had before with her family. Back in there house her mother and her will cook dinner together and would talk their whole day out, and if her father was home for his yearly vacation, they would be laughing, talking and eating at the same time. The atmosphere was different. She misses them so much.

"Hikari-chan is there something wrong?" Mikoto asked, worrying. Hikari snapped back and noticed that all of them was looking at her, including the maids.

"Its nothing! I just remembered something! sorry . ." she said, blushing.

_Note to self: Always remember, somebody is watching you._

As Hikari eats her dessert, something triggered her to talk.

"So Sasuke-kun are you attending First year high school?" she asked Sasuke who was eating his dessert as well. She was testing if he is the same with his expressionless older brother.

"Yes." he replied back.

_Also a man of a few words, but at least he knows how to answer back if asked a question._

Before she can ask another question, Sasuke stood up.

"Mother, I'm finished eating. I'll go now."

"Alright." her mother replied "Good night Sasuke." Sasuke smiled to his mother and went out of the scene.

Hikari wanted to talk to him and get to know him better but looks like its going to be difficult, since he's always busy and all . .

A moment later it was Mikoto who bid farewell to his son and Hikari.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan but I have something important to do tonight, you can go around the palace grounds if you want, just be careful; this place is really big." Mikoto promised her to show her around earlier but looks like something just came up, so she needs to do it. Hikari being a person with no sense of direction, just accepted the fact that tonight she might be sleeping in the woods . . again.

The Empress went out of the scene, leaving Itachi and Hikari together with the maids who was standing near the wall.

There was silence.

An awkward one . .

- - -

Hikari remembered the 'little incidents' she had with Itachi today, it was really awkward.

This man, who is surprisingly a slow eater, is currently wiping his lips with the table tissue. The girl in the other hand, was busy eating her fourth set of dessert while looking at him; like he was a dangerous animal. Itachi looked at her with his expressionless eyes, she looked the other way.

Hikari stands up "Umm . . I'm finished eating, where do I put the plates?" she looks at one of the maids. The maids giggled.

"Hikari-sama, you can already leave the plates there, we will take care of it."

She was not yet used about the grand life she will be living starting today so you can't blame her. Hikari was startled as Itachi stood up and leave, she was relieved.

Hikari was accompanied by Sai and Hinata, they are her personal bodyguard and maid anyway.

"So Sai, what did you do earlier?" Hikari asked her bodyguard.

"Nothing, I just finished a few errands." his fake smile was still there. She was pissed.

"Sai, can you not fake a smile please, its . . I'm not used to it." she finally said. He ignored her and asked a different question.

"So how was your day Hikari-sama?" She knows what he was trying to do so she just answered him, maybe she can fix it next time.

After talking with them for a while, Hikari ordered them to rest for today. The two didn't agree at first, but since she is the one who gives orders they just followed her, after all they are very busy people.

- - -

Hikari was busy roaming her eyes around the palace, it was already 9:00pm. The moon is shining through the glassed windows and a river can be heard, she decided to go to there. The palace is very quiet and beautiful, really different from the place she grew up in. And as she walks past a room she heard a very disturbing sound.

"Ugh . . nii-san don't ahh!! . . haaa . . . haa . . Ah!!" It was Sasuke. Hikari's face looked like a tomato, she was experiencing a major heartattack.

"Stand up Sasuke."

"I . . haa . . haa . . can't . . any longer . . "

_What the hell are they doing in there!!_

Hikari continued listening but it was over. The girl who was having a paranoia waited there for a while and a few minutes later Itachi came out, he looked quite happy.

_OH. MY. GOD . . . they are . ._

_NO WAY . ._

Hikari's eyes widened, is she just hearing things or its just that her being an addict fan of "Yaoi" makes her hear things.

. . . . .

NO.

The girl who is still having a mental paranoia don't know what to do, so she followed him. She's not even thinking that he might discover her. She didn't care.

Itachi made no sound as he walks, he was so quiet that Hikari thought that maybe he knows that she was there. The girl who was 'eager' to know the truth, didn't care again. Her face is still as red as tomato.

_I wanna know the truth!! . . . but I'll be dead if he founds out I know about his secret love affair with his . . KYAAAA!! I've got to stop thinking to much Yaoi!! I can't believe there is such thing as 'brother complex' I thought its just in the mangas . . but there it is . . Girly-face and . . KYAAAA!! . . And best of all I can use this if he tries to annoy me again . . bwahahaha!!  
_

She was somewhat happy about this.

After a while of 'self-thinking', Hikari finally noticed that she was been discovered by Itachi, who is currently facing her because she didn't also noticed that she wasn't "hiding". He was giving her that "you can't hide look" again.

_I'm soooo dead . . _

"Are you following me?" he asked, his voice was sinister. It was scary, but for some reasons Hikari wasn't that scared, maybe because he wasn't close to her like the incident earlier.

"I-I j-just am . . going to the bathroom, I-I m-mean to my room . . . I'm going there now buh-bye!" She was more nervous than scared.

"Stop." he ordered her. She didn't stopped.

"I said stop!" Itachi raised his voice, now she's scared.

Round 3 has just started. Who'll win this time?

Hikari stopped, her mind was sinking. Itachi walked towards her, he grabbed her right arm and pulled it so she can face him. The whole thing was so fast that Hikari didn't notice that he was pinning her on the wall, his eyes looked at hers. Shades of red starts to form on her face.

"I told you not to bother me right?" his voice was scary, just like last time. "Since when did you start following me?" he added.

Hikari's thoughts were still blank, she feels scared but she don't wanna lose to him. The girl tried to ignore her scared feeling and looked into his eyes. She was nervous.

"I didn't intend to follow you . . its just that I heard . ." It was then that she noticed that she made the wrong move.

_Oh! Why now!! I'm so screwed!!_

"Heard what?" Itachi asked the really nervous girl.

After a while Hikari finally picked up her thoughts, she knows what she must do next, it was very risky but she wouldn't know unless she tried right? She just can't lose this time. All her emotions about his wrath disappeared, she looked into his eyes. Mockingly.

"Heard what the two of you doing. Don't lie to me you were having a 'nice time' with Sasuke, am I right?" she told him. Itachi's emotions changed he was surprised about what Hikari said. So, is it true?

The man tightened his grip and leaned closer to the girl, her heart skipped a beat. She became scared again, but this time she was trembling. It didn't stop her.

"I nailed it, ain't I?" she said in a teasing manner. Itachi just looked at her, his grip tightened again. Its so tight that if he don't let go of her soon he'll break her bones.

She was very scared know.

Itachi gave her a smirk.

"So what if its true? What are you going to do about it?" he said in a teasing manner.

_. . . I really nailed it!! Oh my God!! . . but wait, is he just teasing me or something? . . Alright._

"Oh, let me see . . I'm just gonna tell your loving family about it and um . . I don't know, Tell whole Japan that there crowned prince is having an 'affair' with his little brother?" Hikari said in a teasing manner as well. She was enjoying this, all her fear of him just vanished. She also gave him a smirk.

_You want it that way, you'll gonna get it that way!_

Itachi's smirk didn't fade, Is he enjoying this round too?

_**End of Chapter 2.**_

. . .

Next chapter preview:

The things are getting pretty good in there little teasing game, guess the two of them really was enjoying this. Hikari and Itachi are still looking at each other with no fail, Hikari was having a hard time now though; they're so close! Her heart was still pounding, non-stop. Her face was still red.

_Why won't you stop!_

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he said, his tone was still the same.

"Sure . ."

"You know you'll gonna die right?" he was leaning closer next to her ear, just like that time.

Itachi's breathing can be felt by her ear, its hot and it just make her whole existence melt.

_Hold on Hikari . ._

"If you try to tell anyone about this . ." he's tone changed "You'll be sorry you ever came here . ."

Hikari was suffocating, but she have to win . .

" . . D . .Do it . . I'm . . not afraid of you!"

Itachi grabbed her neck and held her both hands upwards and then . .

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Kyaaaa!! I just finished my second chapter!! I'm so happy!! Next chapter will reveal who won the Round 3!

Hikari will be going to school and a whole lot more! Naruto characters next Chappy!! Kakashi and Akatsuki coming soon!

Look forward to it!!


	3. Hikari's dilema & the 1st day of senior

Uchihahazel-chan: Nyaaaaahhh!! Hello everybody! Its me again X3!! Haha! I'm so happy today!! This is Chapter 3 already!! Kyaaaaa!! Chapter 2 has so many "things" in it, actually as I write that chapter I am also screaming! my mom thought I was crazy!!

To all the people who is supporting this, thank you so much!!-

Please if my Itachi is going out of character please tell me! I'll fix it immediately!

Again if you guys has any comments, suggestion, violent reactions please tell me, I am a very open person!!

Oh yeah, before I continue studying for our MQT I would like to thank the ff: Lovelymystery; Thank you so much for the nice words!! I promise I'll work hard for the next chapters! Peachy: make an account here, girl! you keep on asking me questions! Oh yeah, this is the answer for the question you asked me the other day; Itachi is a college student here, and his coarse is Political science, together with 2 akatsuki members. Their school is . . just read this chapter for more details.

Ok people I'm gonna stop talking now! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter # 3

**_Hikari's Dilemma and The first day of Senior High_**

* * *

Hikari was lying on her bed, still thinking about what happened just happened. She's tired but she can't close her eyes to sleep. She can still feel his breathe in her ear, the grip of his hands to her wrists, his voice, his whole being.

"I'm tired . . but I can't stop thinking about it . . I . ." she told herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The things are getting pretty good in there little teasing game, guess the two of them really was enjoying this. Hikari and Itachi are still looking at each other with no fail, but Hikari was having a hard time now though; they're so close! Her heart was still pounding, non-stop. Her face was still red.

_Why won't you stop!_

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he said, his tone was still the same.

"Sure . ."

"You know you'll gonna die right?" he was leaning closer next to her ear, just like that time.

Itachi's breathing can be felt by her ear, its hot and it just make her whole existence melt.

_Hold on Hikari . ._

"If you try to tell anyone about this . ." he's tone changed "You'll be sorry you ever came here . ."

Hikari was suffocating, but she have to win . .

" . . D . .Do it . . I'm . . not afraid of you!"

Itachi grabbed her neck and held her both hands upwards and then told her this words:

"Alright do what you want, but do you think they'll believe you? A person who keeps on relying on others to live? A person who can't support herself? Do you think they'll listen to you? Do you want them to get hurt?" Itachi was like a demon saying this things to her, like he was corrupting her mind. Hikari's thoughts were out of proportion, she was getting weaker.

"N-o . . t-they . ."

The man knew that he was winning, and the girl knew that she was losing.

"I'm their crowned prince, Every word I say is their law." his tone was the same. She was trembling, her heart was beating non-stop. Her emotions were being mixed by him, she don't know what to do. She was running out of breathe . .

Itachi looked at her,

"Remember, Think before you act and NEVER let your guard down starting today." Itachi finally released her. The man continued walking like nothing happened, he never looked back. Leaving poor Hikari fall from the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'M SO STUPID!!" she yelled to herself, she really feels bad now. .

She wanted to get her revenge . .

Hikari grabbed a pillow and throw it up high and as the pillow landed on her face . . she was asleep.

Final round: Itachi won by knock-out.

- - -

"Hikari-sama its time to wake up now!" yelled Sai and Hinata who was knocking on her door. Its 6:00 am in the morning, the sun has already risen and the birds are singing there songs in the trees. Hikari who slept 11:00 pm yesterday is still dozing off herself, not even knowing that today is a special day.

"Hikari-sama please wake up now, his majesty wants to see you." Hinata yelled but, looks like its not working. Sai thought of a plan to wake her up.

"Hikari-sama looks like the chief is making chocolate fondue today! Hurry, Itachi-oujisama might get it before you do!!" Hinata looked at Sai with a sweat drop on her face. She was wondering if it will work. Sai just gave her his fake smile.

Hikari's eyes immediately opened as she heard Sai said the magic words, Chocolates. The girl opened the door with great force and yelled . .

"Where is it!? Where is it!!"Her face was full of excitement and her eyes was sparkling for joy.

. . .

"Hikari-sama don't be so sad, His majesty just wants to see you as soon as possible because he has something to tell you." Hinata tried to cheer her up but it wasn't working. She was still depressed about the chocolate fondue . .

"My fondue . . my sweet sweet chocolate fondue . ." she was really depressed. Sai wasn't there so Hinata is having difficulties on cheering her up. He was called by the head of security after waking her up today. What a busy young man . .

Her 'Mournful morning' just keeps on getting better when Itachi and his 'entourage' passed Her and Hinata. Butler Suichiro and his entourage greeted them good morning, Hinata bowed at him and Hikari didn't make a move, her heart skipped a beat. Is it fear?

_No . . I'm not afraid of you . ._

Itachi ignored her like she wasn't there. Hikari greeted him.

"Good morning Ouji-sama!! Isn't it a lovely day?"

Itachi stopped and so as his entourage, He didn't look back but he replied to her.

"Yes it is a very lovely morning, Hikari." Hikari was surprised. His tone was magnetic and calm, just like their first meeting, but it wasn't the reason she was surprised. It is how he say and address her. She was blushing.

_ . . . Whats with t-that? . . calling me that way . . Is he insulting me or . . NO!! We never been intimate!! not even . . once . . WHATS GOING ON WITH ME!! OF COARSE WE NEVER BEEN INTIMATE!! HE'S JUST MAKING ME MAD!! . .teme . . _

Itachi continued walking while his entourage and Hinata was dumbfounded, they have never heard Itachi called somebody without honorific before, except Sasuke.

. . .

After a while of walking, they finally reached their destination. Hikari was still thinking about "it" that she didn't notice that Akihito was calling her.

"Hikari-chan! Hikari-chan! Is there something wrong?" The High emperor told her, she snapped out and answered him immediately.

"Yes sir! I-I mean Good morning sir- I mean Ojii-chan . ." she was blushing in front of him. The old man smiled.

"Well, good morning to you as well Hikari-chan. How was your day in our home, yesterday? Do you have any problems yet?"

Hikari remembered the 'things' that 'happened' last night, The things she 'heard and discover', Itachi and Sasuke's secret. She also remembered Itachi's words.

_"Do you think they'll believe you?"_

_"Do you want them to get hurt?"_

"Nothing actually, Ojii-chan . . I . . Thank you!!" She decided not tell anybody, especially his family. She don't want them to get hurt.

The girl decided to not tell anybody . . she just have to find a way to get her revenge. But how . .

"Alright Hikari-chan, since I need to work early I'll make things briefly." Butler Suichiro, who just arrive at the scene handed her a school uniform.

"Hikari-sama today you will go to the Gakushuin university, Senior High school department. Today is your first day of senior high."

The girl looked at him, of coarse she'll be surprised. She already graduated in 4yrs of high school in the Philippines. Now she'll attending high school again?

"Why am I attending high school? I already graduated right?" She asked them

"Hikari-chan here in Japan, there are 3 yrs of Junior high and 3 yrs of Senior high. If you don't complete all of this you won't be accelerated to college." The old man explained. Hikari was shocked at first, but immediately understood what he was trying to say and asked him a few questions before she goes to her room. The only thing that is bothering her is . .

"Why didn't they told me earlier?" She asked Hinata while putting up her uniform. She was wearing a dark navy blue pleated skirt, a black long sleeved sailor fuku, a knee length socks and a pair of black shoes.

"I don't really know Hikari-sama, but I guess they just enrolled you yesterday." Hinata said while waiting for Hikari, who insisted on letting her to put the uniform on herself.

"I'm just surprised that Hikari-sama didn't react to what his majesty just told her to do . ." Hinata added. Hikari was surprised too, usually when sudden things happen just like this one, she always won't agree to it. But this time she really has nothing against it, she loves high school. She was happy by the development.

"Ah! Hikari-sama you look really cute!" Hinata happily told her as she went out on her dressing room. Her light-blond hair was tied up in two pony tails; one on the left, one on the right. It was her first time wearing such a short skirt, because back in her country her uniform has a long skirt and she never wore a mini skirt ever in her life. She'll have a hard time dealing with it.

- - -

"Hikari-sama please go inside." The chauffeur opened the door for her. It feels really nice, and this is the second time she'll ride a limousine, since a family friend's wedding. The chauffeur smiled at her as she entered, she was so fascinated by it, the control buttons and everything. She sat on the middle.

Her eyes roamed around the vehicle like a kid in a toy store, eyes sparkling in joy. But her moment of bliss was suddenly ruined by 2 people who, at the same time opened the door and entered the limousine. In the left corner, a young man with excessively good looks and charm sits beside her, his hair was the same color as her skirt and has a very good skin. In the right corner, a man, in about 20 years of age is sitting expressionlessly beside her. He has a long black hair that is tied in a ponytail, long and beautiful eyelashes that every girl will be jealous of, an excessively good looks, charm and charisma that will melt every girl in the way. Together they formed an awkward group called "silence".

"Your Highnesses and Hikari-sama, will be going now." The chauffeur finally said.

As the limousine rode its way to Gakushuin, the awkward group called 'silence' really puts up to its name, nobody was talking. The center of the group, Hikari, was really having a hard time not to think about what she heard last night and hiding her 'red' face. She's not making a move.

"Sasuke, did Father gave you the list of taday's schedule?" The older man asked his brother, Hikari was startled.

"Yeah, here it is." Sasuke handed him a paper. "You'll be very busy today . ." he added, he looks a little sad, the two talks like Hikari wasn't there. Hikari covered her face, she was blushing.

_Stop thinking about 'last night'!! Stop thinking about 'last night'!! . . stop thinking Yaoi!! why do I have to be the one sitting here. . _

Sasuke looked at Itachi "Do your best."

Itachi looked at him and smiled. . .

. . .Did he just smiled!?

Hikari removed her hands from her flustered face. He smiled . . he looks different . .

"Biseinen . ." Hikari looked at Itachi with admiration.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at her. She's screwed . .

"Ah . . I mean the guy I saw outside just now!! he's a Biseinen!! Look!! . . Ah! you miss him!" Hikari yelled, she was panicking. Its obvious that she was lying. Itachi didn't make any expresssion. Hikari went back to her normal blushing self, still embarrassed. Sasuke looked at her.

_Crap!! ah!! Why does this things keep on happening!! . . but . . he was so . . happy . . he looks . . really . . attractive . . . WHAT AM I THINKING!!_

Hikari shakes her head while holding her head. She was panicking. Sasuke is really weirded out and Itachi doesn't seem to care.

"Hikari-chan, daijobu desu ka?" Sasuke asked her.

_I'm not ok . ._

"Hai, gomen ne . ." She lied.

Hikari was saved by the car. It finally reached the Gakushuin.

_Kami-sama . . Thank you!!_

A 'men in black' opened the car, finally!

- - -

The whole school looks like a park, there's so many trees, just like the palace. Everything was beautiful. The students looks really friendly and some of them looks rich. Everything looked refined. She feels she doesn't belong here.

"Hikari-sama, this way . . " A man with a long black hair called her presence, he was the same man she saw yesterday.

"You're that 'men in black dude' that didn't believe me right?" she asked teasingly. The man was nervous.

"Yes . . I'm sorry about what happened . ."

"Nah . . don't worry about it! This way right?" she pointed at the gate.

While walking and talking with Neji, Hikari noticed that Itachi was missing. so she asked Sasuke who is being accompanied by his bodyguards.

"Where is he?"

"Nii-san? He already went to the collage department." he replied, his school uniform really looks good on him. "When we pass this gate, I want you to get close to me understand?" his tone was serious . What's so serious in passing the Senior high students gate?

"Kyaaaaaa!! there he is!! Sasuke-sama!! Kyaaaaa!!" thousands of girls are starting to scream when She and Sasuke approached the gate. Some of them holding gifts, some are willing to give 'themselves' to him (if you know what I mean). No wonder he's so serious about it.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, her heart skipped a beat. It was very tight.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said blushingly.

"Hold on to me." he looked at her.

_He's so charming . . I don't care if girly-face will get mad! I'll hold on to him!! _

The 2 approached the gate, holding hands. His bodyguards immediately blocked the excessive volume of fangirls approaching.

"Hey! Who's that!!" A girl pointed her out.

_Oh no . ._

"I know her! she was the girl on the news yesterday" another girl replied.

_I'm on the news!?_

"Yeah, she's the girl who insulted the crowned prince!! Its unforgivable!" A girl said.

_Wait . . I'm really on th news!? and for insulting Mr. Pokerface?_

The girls started to glare on her, like daggers. Hikari feels scared, but Sasuke hold onto her hand tighter.

"Don't mind them . . let's go . ." Sasuke looked at her and pulled her away from the massive fan-girls.

"They're so annoying!" He added. Who would blame him. Sasuke took her into what seemed the principals office. He let go of her. Hikari was relieved.

"Enter this door, the principal is there, she will explain everything." Sasuke finally said and went to his classroom. Hikari's first impression of him was wrong. He was nice but a little cold. She remembered the incident last night.

_Who would really thought that the royal siblings is having an affair? They're both charming and handsome, both attracts millions of girls . . and Sasuke makes 'him' smile . . . No wonder he loves him . ._

But why is she sad?

- - -

"Come in." A woman told her as she knocked on the door. She was a very beautiful woman.

"Sit here . . Mashirou-san" She added.

Hikari bowed on her and her assistant. Her assistant seemed very nice too. The principals office here is different than her school in the Philippines. This room looks nicer.

"Very well then Mashirou-san. I am Tsunade, and I am the principal of Gakashuin university. This is my assistant Kitsune."

"Yorishiku." she replied.

"Welcome to our school. I'll make things briefly because your class will start anytime soon." Hikari nodded. "Gakushuin University is an private higher educational institution for elite students. Our school provides the best education all around Japan, in short Gakushuin is number 1." Hikari was really happy that they enrolled her in here. Looks like everything will be exciting.

. . .

"Well Hikari-chan its very nice to talk to you. Kitsune will accompany you to your classroom, I hope you enjoy your stay here in our university."

"Oh don't worry I will!" she smiled at her. It was 8:15 already.

Kitsune and Hikari reached her classroom, Kitsune told her to wait for a minute outside; She started to observe the place. On the upper left corner of the door, the name of the classroom is written. The atmosphere is very different and the education looks really outstanding. She's so excited!!

"Hikari-chan you can go now. Do your best!" Kitsune said as she went outside the door and left. Leaving Hikari and the closed door alone.

**Inside:**

The man with a cover in his face announced something on his class

"Alright everybody listen up! As you can see Kitsune-san just came here right? What do you think is going to happen?" he asked them with a smile on his masked face.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Pick me! Pick me!" A loud, blond-haired boy who is sitting on the 3rd raw, yelled to his teacher.

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"There's a new student right?" he told his masked teacher. The other students began talking.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, Do you have any idea who is the transfer student?" A girl asked the pink haired, who's sitting next to Naruto.

"I really have no idea, Ino-chan. Tsunade-sama just told me that there is a new student." she answered her. Naruto asked her the same question.

"Ne-ne, Sakura-chan do you know what kind of guy is the transfer student?" He asked her, loudly. "I just said that I don't know him right!! huh!!" she punched him.

"N-naruto-kun . ." the worried Hinata said, she was still studying, its just after that she'll go straight to the palace. A boy with a red mark on his face asked her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you know the transfer student? is he a good guy?" Hinata turned her gaze to him. The girl happily nodded.

"What kind of reaction is that? so that means that the new transfer student is a good guy?"he wondered. A weird looking guy with glasses answered him.

"No Kiba-kun. . he's not a guy."

"What!? really?" The fat boy and Kiba answered him. On the back row, Sakura asked Sasuke who is seating on the back of her, the same question. Sasuke didn't reply, of coarse.

- - -

"Settle down everybody! Alright Ms. Tranfer-student you can come in now!" Hikari heard a very nice voice called her presence.

"Class 1-A huh . . Yossssshh!! Ganbate Hikari!" she was nervous and excited at the same time.

The girl opened the door and found a very neat classroom in front of her. Some students was murmuring when she entered and some are looking at her with a strange look. She even saw Sasuke and Hinata looking at her. The teacher looks friendly, but why is he wearing a mask?

_Hinata and Sasuke are here! Alright . . Calm down Hikari . ._

The teacher starts to write her name in the blackboard as she stand near the teachers desk. Everybody was still looking at her. She's not really used to it.

"Class 1-A , this is Mashirou Hikari-san. From today on she will be a part of us. Be nice to her." the Kakashi told his class. "Mashirou-san, you can introduce yourself now."

Hikari was nervous, everybody was looking at her.

"Y-yoroshiku . . Watashi wa Mashirou Hikari desu." she shly said, though she looks really cool; holding her bag and introducing herself like that. Plus she's very pretty.

There was silence at first, then a blond-boy yelled.

"What a pretty girl!! hey! hey! sit here!" everybody looked at him. A pink haired girl stood up and punched him in his head. "I'm sorry Mashirou-san . . he just don't know, when to stop talking." She dragged the boy and told him to sit down. She started to giggle. All eyes was on her again, she felt really at home for some reasons.

"I'm. . _giggle_. . sorry . . Its just . . _giggle_ . . you remind me of my . . _giggle_ . . friends." She kept on giggling. Her face was getting red, she looked pretty. The students began laughing too. Sasuke smirked. The others thought that she was interesting. The boy stood up with a big smile on his face.

"Hikari-chan, Welcome to class 1-A!!"

_Looks like school days will be interesting . ._

**End of Chapter 3**

- - -

_Next chapter preview:_

The school grounds are really beautiful, students can make a picnic here every time they want. Sakura and Ino placed a clothe in the ground, and the ladies seated side by side to eat. It was then she noticed that she doesn't have a bentou.

"Hikari-sama I brought your bentou!" Hinata happily told her. She was amazed how big is the bentou box she gave her. She really knows how her but . .

"Hinata-chan, you don't need to serve me when I'm in school . . and you can stop calling me Hikari-sama too. Your not different for me know." Hikari smiled at her. Hinata didn't agree and just told her she was happy to serve her. Hikari just agreed . . for now. Sakura began to talk.

"Hikari-chan .I'm really glad you don't love Sasuke-kun too. I was really nervous when the two of you came to school holding hands." Sakura told her, Ino agreed.

"It was nothing . . maybe he just doesn't want me to be dragged too." she replied while stuffing herself with rice. Hinata smiled and spoke.

"You don't need to worry Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Hikari-sama is Itachi-oujisama's." . . . What? The two girls began looking at her suspiciously. "Ah . . So the news were wrong . . " Ino asked her. "Yeah . . why do you like him, instead of Sasuke-kun. Is it because you were attracted by him?"

Hikari spitted out the food on her mouth and stood up.

"I NEVER! REPEAT! 'NEVER!' LIKED MR. GIRLY-FACED SADIST EVER IN MY LIFE, 2ND I WILL NOT! REPEAT, 'WILL NOT!' FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM EVEN HE COMMIT SUICIDE, AND 3RD. I DON'T FIND HIM 'ATTRACTIVE', I FIND HIM A 'GAY SADIST WHO LIKES TORTURING PEOPLES MINDS AND AN EXPRESSIONLESS JERK! HMPP!!"

Hikari smiled at them not realizing her current situation. She was heard by the whole school!

" . . . ah . . Hikari-chan . . ano . ." The 3 of girls who were sitting on the ground nervously told her.

"What is it!?" she was still standing.

"What do you think of me?" A voice coming from her back asked her. Hikari turned backwards.

"I think your-geh . . . . ah-hah . . ah-haha . . "

_I'm DOOMED . ._

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: I think I went overboard with this one but hope you like this, I was really in a hurry when writing because my mom wants me to study for the exams . But I'm still happy I finished it. Sorry if it sucks . .

I promise chapter 4 will be great!

Look forward to it!

* * *


	4. Strength is itself victory

Uchihahazel-chan: Halloooo!! guyz!! sorry if this chappy tooks so long to make but here it is!! Chapter 4!! Yay!! My MQT is over so I can write freely again!! good news? I don't want to brag but ahem . . I Aced it!! haha!! My mom was so happy she bought me 1 gallon of ice-cream and made me 3 huge cakes (Yes, I'm obsessed with sweets)

I wanna thank the ff. people: Lovelymystery; I love you!! thank you so much for your support!! Peachy; MAKE AN ACCOUNT HERE!! answer to your question; Let me run the story!! You'll get your lemon soon!! Rica; yay!! you too!! make an account here alright? and to all the lovely people who is supporting this thank you so much!!

Ahem Anyway here it is! Enjoy!

DOZOU!!DOZOU!!DOUZOU!!-

* * *

**Chapter # 4**

"Strength is itself victory."

* * *

Hikari is still standing near the teacher's table, answering her classmates question. She was very happy, because this class reminds her of her former class. The exciting, thrilling, intriguing, happy, sad and embarrassing times just as before was the same.

But her joyful bliss was destroyed by a sudden intriguing question.

"Your the girl that Sasuke-kun was holding hands earlier right?" a girl with long bangs and a high ponytail asked her, she was looking at her like she would kill her if she would say yes but, she can't lie now. All eyes was on her. There was silence.

"Yep, I was." she replied coolly. Hikari was confident to answer the question cuz she knows that didn't do anything wrong. It made the girl looked stupid, of coarse she was angry. The pink haired girl asked her the next question.

"Do you have any 'special' relationship with Sasuke-kun? is that why his majesty kept you in the royal family?" she was a little different than the girl who asked the question earlier. Hikari can see that she'loves' Sasuke.

Sasuke was still sitting coolly in his chair, ignoring the questions about him and Hikari; she knows Hikari will answer it right.

_Poor girl . ._

"No!! we don't have! its just a matter with my parents and his majesty thats why I'm living with them. Don't worry." she winked at her. The pink haired was relieved and so as the girl earlier. Sasuke smirked at her, she smiled on him. Her 'favorite guy' asked the next question.

"So the news was wrong Hikari-chan?" Naruto wondered. Hikari was also wondering what the hell is the 'news' told them about her?

"What did the news told you about me?"

"Well Hikari-chan, it was just a rumor but the news said that, you insulted the the crowned prince and you are Sasuke-kun's long term 'girlfriend' that was also a rumor. They also told us that you guys were maybe engaged." Naruto's words made her jaws drop. Where are this things coming from? She felt like an actress being asked about a strange gossip that were merely true. Though the insulting part WAS true. Sasuke was now looking at her.

"Ahuh . . well . . its false . . . I'm not his girlfriend." she stated.

_he has a boyfriend though . . his brother . . ._

"Though the part about insulting 'his highness' was a little . . true, I don't know who he was and I don't care who he is at that time . . " she looked a little pissed and embarrassed at the same time because she was reminiscing 'it'.

"Alright class! Mashirou-san you can sit next to Sasuke-kun, the one in the back of Naruto." Kakashi told her. Hikari's joyful bliss returned as she saw her seat. An awesome seat if I can say so myself. It was in the last row, nearest to the window. You can see the whole school up there. Nice . .

Moments later, Kakashi was called by Tsunade to come on her office. Class 1-A has no teacher so the students tried to introduce themselves to the new girl.I t was Naruto who introduced himself first.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!! Hikari-chan!! Someday I'll be the 'Souban' of all Japan! BELIEVE IT!!" he yelled. Hikari just smiled on him, she don't know what is a Souban though.

SMAAAAACKKKK!!

The pink-haired girl who loves Sasuke punched him in the head, it was so strong that Naruto hitted the ground. Hikari was a little scared.

"SHE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOUR STUPID DREAM!! ahem . . Sorry for that Hikari-chan . . My name is Haruno Sakura, its very nice to meet you." she introduced herself like nothing just happened. Hikari shacked her hand.

The class looks really interesting, and they're looks and personality was very unique too; Like the guy named Shino, he has a black circled shaped glasses who looks very weird. The girls who asked the question about Sasuke; Sakura and Ino. The guy called Kiba who loves animals just like herself. A guy named Shikamaru who was introduced by a fat . . scratch that, chubby guy who was eating potato chips. Prince Sasuke who was still look as handsome as ever. Hikari's favorite guy Naruto. Hinata a shy, timid girl who is a student in the morning and a maid in the evening, and lastly, the very intriguing teacher who wears a mask. Its like the animals in the zoo, they all come from different species but was all joined by one happy zoo.

- - -

The class started when Kakashi went back from the Principal's office, he is their first subject teacher and the with the most heinous subject of all; Math. Hikari hated the subject since kindergarten. She just doesn't like the subject thats all, she gets really sleepy when she sees those formulas. Hikari tried not to sleep. It was the 1st day anyway.

Everything went well on their first 2 periods and know its time for . .

"Recess!!" the blond boy yelled. He just can't sit quietly just like a normal guy would do. That's why Hikari likes him. "Ne? Hikari-chan since you're new here, why don't you let me show you around!!" Naruto asked her. Of coarse she would say yes, she really wanna go around the place.

"Shut up, Usura tonkachi. She's coming with me." Sasuke told him, everybody in the class looked at the scene, especially the girls. Hikari was surprised, Sasuke stood up and looked at her.

"I'll show you around and don't get too close with that idiot." he said, it was a little . . harsh. Hikari made an anime sweat drop reaction and Naruto just errupted. Who wouldn't?

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke looked at him with his 'I'm-too-cool-for-you-so-stay-away-from-me' look, he replied by saying:

"Who do you think that was it for?"

. . .

And with that Hikari followed the ever so cool Sasuke from behind and said sorry to Naruto. She just promised him that she will go with him later, the boy agreed. The other girls was looking at her especially the two girls who was very in-love with Sasuke, they were somewhat mad . . Hinata just bowed at her when she and Sasuke passed, Hikari told her not to, but she just smiled at her.

Hikari and Sasuke walked the populated halls of the Gakushuin senior high school, all eyes was on them. Whispers can be heard by the students. Hikari was quite irritaed by it, she looked at Sasuke. The man was wearing his emotionless face just like his brother's.

_It must be hard to be like this everyday . . people looking at you . . _

_Now I know why they cherish each other so much . . _

Sasuke stopped, Hikari noticed that she was so busy looking at him that she didn't notice that they were outside now. Sasuke looked at her, she blushed.

"Don't mind them." he said "And if I were you, I'm gonna start getting used to it." he added, he looked away. They were standing in the school's open field, it was very peaceful and very beautiful, you can really feel the serenity in the place. She doesn't know why but something triggered her to talk.

"If you're not happy about it you can change it you know." she said.

"Do you think I tried doing that?" he replied. "And If I ever tried doing it what do you think they'll say to us."

She looked at him and smiled.

"You'll never know until you tried. . "

The boy smirked, he looked at her.

"Let's go back."

- - -

The recess was over and everybody was on their class now, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Hinata approached her master. She looked very happy for some reason.

"Hikari-sama!!" she called her, Hikari told her to stop the -sama thing but again she doesn't want too. "I can't believe Sasuke-oujisama approached a girl . . I can't believe it . ." The other girls approached her too, good thing the guy wasn't around. Was that a big deal?

"Yeah . . Sasuke-kun never approached a girl, he just approaches us when it is really needed . ." Sakura looked at her. Hikari felt a little happy.

"Really? why?" she asked the girls.

"We don't know exactly Hikari-chan but . . . are you really sure you're not his girlfriend?" Ino asked her with an intriguing tone, Hikari signed.

"No! I'm not his girlfriend! its just a rumor. The guy just wants me to show me around, was that really a big deal?"

"YES!!" all the girls who was in front of her told her.

Recess was over and the students of class 1-A are sitting on their respective chairs, they're next subject was Science. For Hikari science is one of her easiest subjects, Iruka-sensei was a great teacher too.

The next subject after Science was English, her favorite subject.

"Okay, Mashirou-san can you please translate this sentence in english." Kurenai-sensei called her.

"Hai!" Hikari answered "_Strength is Happiness, strength is itself victory. In weakness and cowardice there is no happiness. When you wage a struggle, you might win or you might lose. But regardless of the short-term outcome, the fact of you continuing to struggle is a proof of your victory as a human being."_

Hikari seated down, all eyes was on her.

"Very good Mashirou-san!" Kurenai-sensei complemented her. The class clapped their hands in amazement. Of coarse she'll be very fluent in english, in her country 3 year old kids can be very fluent in english.

Moments later, the English class was over and one of Hikari's favorite subjects has begun.

"Lunchtime!!" Naruto yelled.

- - -

Sakura, Ino and Hinata invited Hikari to join them in the lunch, Hikari happily agreed. She explained to Naruto why she couldn't come to him this lunch and the boy understands, he just joined the other guys and Sasuke.

"So girls, are those guys close?" Hikari asked the others as they walked in the halls.

"You mean Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied, Hikari nodded. "They don't look like it but were all childhood friends." Sakura smiled. Hikari was surprised.

"Really? So why is he cold like you say he is?" she asked again. Hinata answered the question. "Sasuke-oujisama is just like that."

"He's so cool isn't he?" Ino added, she is head-over-heels to him. Hikari just smiled.

The school grounds are really beautiful, students can make a picnic here every time they want. Sakura and Ino placed a clothe in the ground, and the ladies seated side by side to eat. It was then she noticed that she doesn't have a bentou.

"Hikari-sama I brought your bentou!" Hinata happily told her. She was amazed how big is the bentou box she gave her. She really knows her but . .

"Hinata-chan, you don't need to serve me when I'm in school . . and you can stop calling me Hikari-sama too. Your not different for me know." Hikari smiled at her. Hinata didn't agree and just told her she was happy to serve her. Hikari just agreed . . for now. Sakura began to talk.

"Hikari-chan. I'm really glad you don't love Sasuke-kun too. I was really nervous when the two of you came to school holding hands." Sakura told her, Ino agreed.

"It was nothing . . maybe he just doesn't want me to be dragged too." she replied while stuffing herself with rice. Hinata smiled and spoke.

"You don't need to worry Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Hikari-sama is Itachi-oujisama's."

. . . What?

Hikari's mind went blank.

The two girls began looking at her suspiciously. "Ah . . So the news were really wrong . . " Ino asked her. "Yeah . . why do you like him instead of Sasuke-kun? Is it because you were attracted by him?"

Hikari spitted out the food on her mouth and stood up. She was really angry.

"I NEVER! REPEAT! 'NEVER!' LIKED MR. GIRLY-FACED SADIST EVER IN MY LIFE, 2ND I WILL NOT! REPEAT, 'WILL NOT!' FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM EVEN HE COMMIT SUICIDE, AND 3RD. I DON'T FIND HIM 'ATTRACTIVE', I FIND HIM A 'GAY SADIST WHO LIKES TORTURING PEOPLES MINDS AND A STOIC, EXPRESSIONLESS JERK! HMPP!!"

Hikari smiled at them not realizing her current situation. She was heard by the whole school!

" . . . ah . . Hikari-chan . . ano . ." The 3 of girls who were sitting on the ground nervously told her.

"What is it!?" she was still standing.

"What do you think of me?" A voice coming from her back asked her. Hikari turned backwards.

"I think your-geh . . . . ah-hah . . ah-haha . . "

_I'm DOOMED . ._

The man was standing 2 meters away from her but, it was still scary. He looked somewhat pissed. What's gonna happen next?

Hikari gathered all her strength to say it . . she doesn't care . . even if she dies after this.

"Y-yeah that's right I mean what I said! I think your a 'GAY SADIST WHO LIKES TORTURING PEOPLES MINDS AND A STOIC EMOTIONLESS JERK." Hikari crossed her arms and ignored all the fear she has inside. It was hard looking at his eyes and all.

_Alright! Hikari!! keep it up!_

All of the students in the area are watching the scene, the teachers who were also there can't help but to take a peek. This is the first time somebody tried to "insult" a Royal family member without even fearing about going to die in jail. The 3 girls who were sitting on the ground were very scared, not for them but for their friend.

Itachi smirked, he knows that she's afraid. He started walking closer to her. Hikari blushed.

_What the hell don't come near me!! you bastard! I'm not gonna lose . ._

Hikari stepped backwards but it was too late to make a move now, he was standing right in front of her. Know what?

"W-what!? Am I wrong? you like men right?" Hikari was getting redder, the man held her cheek. His smirk was still there. The crowed was silent, the girls were somewhat excited of what's gonna happen next.

The man leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Hikari's heart was pounding non-stop.

_H-he's gonna do it again . . My ears . . they're very sensitive . . _

"I'll let you get away with this, for know." he said in a teasing manner.

Itachi looked at her before leaving the scene, the crowed was surprised . . he didn't do anything? Hikari snapped out and looked at the man as he walks away.

"Kisame, let's go . ." he turned his gaze towards her, "See you, Hikari."

Hikari was flustared.

. . .

- - -

Its 3:50 pm, lunch break is over and the schools gonna end soon. The girl was looking outside, remembering what happened after the incident.

"Hikari-sama, are you ok?" Hinata asked her, Hikari was busy stuffing herself with food. She smiled at her.

"I'm okay! you don't have to worry!"

"Hikari-chan what did he told you Kyaaaaaa!! I want to know!!" Ino excitedly asked her. The scene was a little . . romantic?

"Yeah, and Itachi-san didn't do anything to you after what you said to him . . I want to know too!" Sakura told her. Hikari's face turned red.

"I-its nothing r-really!!"

"See I told you Hikari-sama is Itachi-oujisama's!!" Hinata hapily told them. Hikari looked depressed.

"But if its nothing why does you face was all red huh??" Sakura teased her.

"huh!! what are you talking about!!

"admit it . ." the 2 said teasingly. They continued this until they reached their classroom.

_You don't get . . I'm in big trouble . ._

When they reached the classroom, Hikari was again asked a thousands of question. As she answers their question, she noticed that Sasuke was not happy.

_Of coarse he will . . _

The school bell rang and the students bid farewell to their teacher and their classmates. Hikari wanted to stay in the school longer but . .

"Hikari-chan hurry up . ." Sasuke called her. she has no choice but to come home.

. . .

Inside the limousine, the most awkward group called 'silence' was reunited . . and as the name implies there was silence . .

Hikari noticed that the two men weren't talking at each other, she felt guilty for some reasons. She knows Sasuke is angry with Itachi because of what he did earlier and its all her fault.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I ask you a favor?" Hikari asked Sasuke, he didn't look at her but she continued. "Can you teach me today's Math lecture? I didn't actually get it . . can you teach me?" she smiled at him.

"Whatever." he replied. Hikari was about to talk but she was cut off.

"No." Itachi said. Hikari's plan was working. "If you want to study then do it alone." Itachi was somewhat angry, Sasuke looked at his brother. Hikari smiled.

"Alright if his highness said so . ."

_Something is gonna happen again tonight . . Kyaaaaa!! I can't believe I'm happy about it . . _

When they reached the palace, Hikari was greeted by Sai and Hinata. Hikari also noticed that after they went out of the car, Itachi and Sasuke began talking at each other happily. She was happy . . .

_He smiled . . _

_How come he can smile only just for him . ._

_Why do I feel sad? . ._

**End of chapter 4**

- - -

Next chapter preview:

Its a happy Saturday morning and Hikari had a great sleep. Its just 5:30 am but who cares? Its great to go outside this early and besides nobody will be outside today. His majesty was a funny man too, her 1st day of Senior High was friday? She laughed as she remembers it.

Hikari arranged her bed and changed her clothes, she looked at her window and saw a very foggy scene, Autumn is coming .

Hikari walked through the halls of the palace and it seems like a lot of maids and men in black was already awake, keeping the place neat and secured is a tough a job. No wonder Sai is so busy. Hikari went to the palace kitchen and get some food from Teuchi, the palace's head chief. They became friends since last night.

"Hikari-sama its very foggy outside, are you sure you want to go?" The old man said as he gave her a sandwich and a bottle of water. Hikari put the food inside in her bag.

"A huh! don't worry if anything happens to me I'll call right away!" the girl assured him.

Hikari was finally outside, she was so excited. The fog was not that thick so she walked further. As she was walking, Hikari heard a familiar running water she heard from before, the girl followed it.

Out of excitement Hikari walked faster to reach her destination.

. . .

Hikari's eyes cannot believe on what she saw, there was a huge fall in the palace grounds! The place looked really romantic, there was a traditional japanese bridge, colorful trees and a variety of flowers all over the place . Hikari was so happy!

She walked towards the bridge and from there she saw the entire beauty of the scene "I can't believe I didn't have my camera with me . ." she was a little sad.

As the fog was starting to fade Hikari decided to look at herself in the water.

_"Hn, I was only doing it because she said something that might ruin everything . . I wouldn't even talk to her if it weren't for grandfather . . . she's nothing to me . ."_

Tears started to roll down on her as she remember what he said.

_Why am I remembering it . ._

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Chapter 4 is finished! hope you guys like it!! I'll be posting chapter 5 soon! so stay tuned!!

If you have any comments suggestions or anything you wanna talk about feel free to tell me!! and Oh! if you guys have a suggestion for the next chapters please tell me!! Thank you very much!!


	5. Tears and The sudden recovery

Uchihahazel-chan: Kyaaaaaaaa!! I'm so happy today!!(eating cake while doing this chappy) Chapter 5 is already finished!! I'm not good in making sad moments but I did try my best in doing this!!

Oh yeah! I would like to thank you all for supporting this story!! thank you so much!! Lovelymystery, Larn555, Peachy and Rica (who doesn't have an account here--) thank you guys for saying what you think!

If you guys have any comments, suggestion, violent reactions or you just wanna talk, I'm here for you.

Alright, here it is!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Tears and The Sudden recovery"

* * *

"I'm back!!" Hikari throed herself in the bed and began rubbing her face with the pillow. It was a long day, she had never thought a day could be this long, she was tired. She thought about school, the other things that happened to her. . . and . .

_That guy . ._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"_I'll let you get away with this, for now . ."_

_Is he afraid of something . . _

_No._

_Is it because of what I said . . . ?  
_

_Maybe somewhere between them _

_But . .  
_

_ Why does he need to touch me like that . ._

Hikari's face began to blush, her body's getting weak just by thinking about it.

Its like ecstasy . . driving her crazy.

. . .

The girl went to her dressing room and changed clothes. She sat in front on her bed and thought about calling her friends overseas, but then again they might be busy . . they're college students now, she wondered if they are doing well. How she wanted to see them again. How she wanted to go back . .

The sadness filled her up

_Guys . . I need you right now . ._

Knock! Knock!

The door called her presence, Hikari opened the door and found Hinata. She told her that dinner is ready, she just smiled. Even dinner can't cheer her up.

"Hikari-sama is there something wrong?" the maid was worried about her master, she haven't said a word since 2 minutes. Hikari looked at her.

"I want to go home . . I want to see them again . . my friends . . mom and dad . ." Tears began falling down, her face was red and she can't stop it. Hinata was so sad in seeing her beloved master like that, she was always smiling.

"Hikari-sama please don't cry . ." Hinata's tears began to fall too. Anybody would feel bad if they saw Hikari crying, she's like a kid who has been abandoned by everyone. Like it was already the end of the world.

Hikari noticed her friend was crying too, she immediately wiped the tears away and panicked.

"AHHH!! Hinata-chan!! I'm so sorry!! please don't cry now! see? I'm alright!! you don't need to worry!!" Hikari was all over the place, the maid began to laugh.

The two began talking happily again.

. . .

"Don't worry Hikari-sama, I'll be returning on sunday." she assured her. Hinata was leaving today and will be attending a seminar. She won't come back till Sunday.

"Sai will going to assist you all day tomorrow so please do not worry." she added.

The girls finally reached the palace's dinning area and Hinata bid farewell to her master.

"Take care!"

- - -

Right after Hinata left, it was Sai who showed up. His fake smile greeting her, she felt annoyed.

"You know Sai, for a bodyguard you sure go a lot of places without me . ." she asked him suspiciously. The guy's famous fake smile didn't fade.

"I have a lot of errands these days, I'm sorry if I'm missing out a lot, But tomorrow on I will always be with you." he replied.

Hikari looked at her for a moment, inspecting if he was lying or not. Sai felt curious.

"Very well then, let's go!" she smiled at him.

_I wonder why he always have that fake smile? _

"Hikari-chan!! Dinner is ready!" an old man called her, it was Jii-chan. Hikari was so happy.

While walking towards her seat, she noticed that Mikoto, Fukaku, Sasuke and Itachi wasn't there.

"Where are they? aren't they dinning with us?"

"Fukaku and Mikoto are gone for today, but my grandsons are here. Maybe they're having training again . ." the old man wondered. Hikari's curiosity rose.

"For what?"

"Well Hikari-chan, as a member of the royal family and being the princes, those two must know how to hold a katana or anything that can protect themselves and others. They must know the discipline and the ways of a noble." the old man told her. Hikari was surprised, who knew those 2 can fight?

". . They are taking a while though . ." the old an scratch his head. Hikari blushed.

_Sir, I might know the reason but I rather not say it . ._

"Why don't you go to the Uchiwa dojo? They're probably there . . can you fetch them for me?" Hikari fell down from her chair. There is no way she'll gonna go there, what if she saw something that isn't supposed to see . . . or hear!?

. . but she can't say no to his majesty. She asked Sai the directions then she leaved the scene, she just hoped she finds her way in the dojo.

_Why me? . ._

After of 15 minutes of endless walking, she finally saw a huge old looking dojo near a shrine. It was beautiful, she felt like a ninja who is being in an undercover mission, she felt excited.

Of coarse as a ninja, she didn't enter the main door . . she entered the window. Hikari was wearing a skirt so she had a hard time going in, she really felt the excitement.

Bammmmm!!

Hikari stepped the wrong wood so she fell from the ground.

_Looks like nobody heard!! . . wait is there any people here?_

The girl silently walked the halls of the very huge dojo, it looks really old and you can really see the history of the place.

. . .

Moments later she heard Sasuke's voice and the sounds of their swords flying through each other. The girl followed it and peeped into the door. She was amazed.

"Haaaaa!!"

Sasuke's attempt on attacking his brother from the back has failed. Itachi immediately bent down and slashed him from behind, the scene was so fast that she didn't see all of it. The battle was full of force. They both looked like a samurai, really hot ones.

_S-sugoi . ._

Sasuke's katana flew up high and fell from the ground, Itachi won. The younger man was very exhausted but the older man seems very chill. Hikari was very amazed.

_H-he's this s-strong?_

The younger man looked sad, the older man looked at him and smiled. Hikari's heart skipped a beat.

_. . There it goes again . . he smiled just for him . ._

Itachi bent down and touched Sasuke's chin, he held it up high so he can see him. Hikari was flustered.

"How may times do I have to tell you." Itachi's tone was different, it sounded like it wasn't the cold, stoic and expressionless Itachi she knew.

". . but you did it . . in front of everybody . ." Sasuke was sad, he was different too, but unlike Itachi it was the somewhat the same Sasuke.

"Hn." the older man leaned closer to his brother, Sasuke's eyes closed, like he was afraid that he might do something to him. Hikari's heart was pounding like mad, she wondered about what was the matter.

_Be still . ._

"I was only doing it because she said something that might ruin everything . ." the man told his younger brother like he was teasing him, the younger man was currently blushing. Hikari remembered the scene earlier.

"I wouldn't even talk to her if it weren't for grandfather . . . she's nothing to me . ." he added, Itachi stood up and looked at his brother, Sasuke looked at him.

He smiled "Don't worry."

_. . ._

_Eh?_

Hikari's mind went blank, tears started to roll down her face without her noticing. It felt like somebody pinched her heart . .

She started to wipe it away but it keeps on falling down.

_Why? . ._

The more she thought about it the more her heart feels the pain, his words echoing on her existence. She can't understand herself. . .

If she doesn't leave now, she might break down.

Hikari stood up, tears still falling. She saw him looked at her, tears began to fall faster. The pain got worst, she just broke down, she run through the halls and searched for the exit . . her searching was taking forever. Tears was falling non-stop.

_Please . ._

Hikari was still searching for it, but she can't find it. She was exhausted.

The girl found the window that she used in entering the dojo earlier. She jumped on it, not caring for all the noise that she had made. She didnn't care if they might heard her cry.

Her ribbon untied when she jumped, her long and beautiful hair flowed through the air.

_Somebody . . help me . ._

Hikari run through the woods and immediately went inside the palace, a few guards saw her running. Tears still coming out on her eyes non-stop, the pain, she hated it. The girl went through kitchen, there was no people. Thank God . .

There she cried, on a small corner near the rice sacks, there she cried her heart out.

"Why? . . why do I feel so sad? He doesn't care for me so what!? Its not a big deal!! I don't care . ." Hikari's cries was loud, she was letting it all out.

_Its just 'him' . . he doesn't mean anything to me . ._

_I don't care . ._

- - -

"What's taking them so long?" the high emperor said, it was already an hour since he sent Hikari to his grandsons.

"Your majesty do you want me to look for them?" Sai suggested.

"Nope no need, I'm sure those kids was enjoying each other now . . but still . . " The old man was really looking forward to dinning with his family tonight, especially Hikari was with them now.

"Ojii-san, I'm sorry we were late." his eldest grandson told him. "Were really sorry. ." his younger brother added. The old man rejoiced when he saw the two of them, He love them. They didn't look like it but they were happy to see their grandfather too, they bowed at him. The old man was very happy but . .

"Where is Hikari-chan?" he asked them. Sasuke was curious, Itachi remained emotionless, he was holding something.

"We didn't saw her." Sasuke replied as he sat on his chair, Itachi remained emotionless. The Emperor was worried, he knew that the girl has a bad sense of direction. He asked them again.

"Are you sure you two didn't saw her? Because I ordered her to fetch the two of you in the Dojo?" the old man was getting worried.

Before Sasuke made his reply, Itachi cut him off.

"Should I go look for her? the foods getting cold already." he sounded a little pissed though. Because he was already worried, the old man let his grandson searched for her.

"I wonder where she is . ." the old man signed.

- - -

Itachi walked through the dark halls of the palace, his eyes weren't visible. He was remembering what happened.

"Don't worry . ." he told his brother. The man felt like there was somebody who was watching them but he ignored it, he knows it wasn't important anyway. What important right now is to assure his 'beloved' that 'that girl' was not important.

The man looked at the small opening on the door,

there he saw her . .

Tears rolling down her face. She looked at him, her eyes widened.

Her eyes was full of sadness.

He saw her run . .

Run away from him . .

She made a lot of noise as she run through the halls, Sasuke went out to check what was happening.

He can hear her cry . .

He can feel her sorrow . .

Is he guilty? . .

He shouldn't be . .

. . .

"It was just a cat . . I scared it away . . it wouldn't come back for a long time . ." The man told his younger brother as he went back. Sasuke couldn't understand him.

While walking through the quiet halls of the dojo, Itachi saw an open window. He told Sasuke to wait outside.

He walked towards it and saw a red ribbon hanging on the windows lock. Itachi held it . . he knows that it belonged to her.

_You never change . ._

- - -

Hikari was walking by herself now, trying not to remember it . . trying not to cry . .

She was half okay now.

It was a very bad luck though . .

" . . . " the girl's eyes widened, he was there right in front of her, that man . .

Hikari can't see his face well, he was looking at her, it was dark that time. It was perfect since she doesn't want to see it anyway. She tried not to look at him, she tried not to cry.

He stopped, she wasn't moving, she couldn't even if she tried

_Don't look at me . . _

_I don't want to see your smiling face . . _

_telling him that for you . . _

_I was nothing . ._

All the pain that she felt went back. The girl's eyes was filled again with tears. She tried to hide it as much as possible.

The man was standing 4 meters away from her, but it didn't ease away even an inch of sadness; its making it worst.

She tried her hardest to swallow all the pain and commanded herself to move. It was very difficult.

She felt numb as she walks ahead of her, passing him, who was still standing there. Emotionless perhaps? maybe angry? smirking? no . . must be 'that look' again. Who knows? That's the only emotion that he showed her so far or maybe forever.

He never smiled . . just for her.

The girl closed her eyes as she walks closer to him, one step at the time. Finally passing him.

". . ."

The girl was startled. The man grabbed her arm, tightly. His strong hands held her so tight that he might break her arm off.

Hikari felt shivers as he held her, why does he always hold her like he want to break her? The man spoke.

" . . Hikari . . wait . ." his tone was indescribable. Like it was a mixture of irritation and something else, but it was soft. The girl finally let her cries out, who cares? he already know.

"What do you want from me? . ." she yelled at him, he wasn't facing her. Her tears kept on falling, the pain was coming out.

"Let me go!! . . let me go . ." the poor girl fell from the ground. She looked like a princess with her hair down, sure she was already beautiful but with her hair down, she can sweep any man from his feet; she looks like a dream come true. But today was different, she looks like a princess that has been ignored by prince charming, letting her die on the tower. His hand was still holding her arm, very tight. The man spoke.

" . . his majesty wants to see you . . he's waiting . ."

"Why would you bother to search for me yourself!?. . you can just let your 'servants' do it for you, right? . ." Her tone was sad but somewhat teasing him, she was falling apart.

"I'm nothing remember? . . for you I don't exist . . "

The girl cried her heart out again after that sentence. The man let her go, he wasn't moving. The pain was unbearable.

"Hikari . ." the man called her,

his voice . .

Its very mysterious, the land of tears.

- - -

The girl run away again, she went to the same place that she knows he wouldn't find her; the kithchen.

She cried there for a long time, letting it all out. It felt good.

Moments later, the lights were switched on.

"Hikari-sama . . ?"

. . .

Itachi went back, his grandfather and his brother was still waiting. The old man was very worried, Sasuke was happy to see his older brother back.

"Itachi, what took you so long? Where is she? Is she alright? Have you found her yet?" he was asking a lot of questions.

"Yes . . she's not feeling well . . " he lied. The man walked towards his seat, he was . . . emotionless. The emperor, stood up.

"Shirou!! Tell Chef Teuchi to cook something for Hikari now! Maids, call the family doctor!" The servants immediately followed him, he 'is' the emperor.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, he knows that something was wrong but he didn't say a word. Itachi looks a little . . sore? For what reason? Hikari is the one who is supposed to be the victim here.

After eating their dinner, His majesty and the princes say goodbye to each other. Itachi and Sasuke was walking together.

"Nii-san, what happened?" he was worried. Itachi gave him a reassuring look, the younger man smiled.

"Hikari-sama!! where are you!?" Butler Shirou, Sai and the other maids were looking for her. The two princes was startled.

"Ah! your highnesses." The butler and Sai bowed at them. "Have you seen Hikari-sama?" Sai asked.

"I haven't seen him but . ." Sasuke was cut off by Itachi.

"Have you looked at the kitchen?"

"The kitchen?" The butler and the bodyguard was confused.

. . .

"Butler Shirou!! We found h-!!" a maid shouted, but before she continued her sentence . .

"AHH!! You'll never gonna take me alive!!" A beautiful girl yelled, she was having a blast. She looked like a a kid. Butler Suchiro and Sai followed her. Sasuke was really weirded out.

"Hikari-sama wait!!" Sai shouted. They were all over the hall.

"I'm not sick!! don't take me to the doctor!!" she was scared of the doctor, because back in the days she was always in the hospital; curing her asthma.

The girl's eyes roamed the halls to find sanctuary . . she stopped, she saw him.

Itachi looked at her like he wanted to say something. Hikari was remembering what the chief had told her earlier.

_"Its a just part of the challenge, there is so many coming up in the future. Learn how to get over it, even if it hurts."_

Hikari tried to ignore the pain, it was very hard, she smiled to him, he was surprised.

"Good evening, Ouji-sama and Sasuke-kun! Have a good night."

There was silence, Sasuke looked at her, Itachi's eyes weren't visible.

Hikari run through the halls, happily. She felt good after that . . but there was still that pain that everytime she thinks of it makes it her want to cry.

Why?

"Have a good night as well, Hikari." Itachi said to her, she was startled. The man signaled the the servants to stop. Itachi's magnetic tone made her heart skipped a beat. She felt funny inside, she blushed.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!_

The girl continued to run . . faster. The night ended quietly.

- - -

Its a happy Saturday morning and Hikari had a great sleep. Its just 5:30 am but who cares? Its great to go outside this early and besides nobody will be outside today. His majesty was a funny man too, her 1st day of Senior High was friday? and last nights hide and seek. She laughed as she remembers it.

Hikari arranged her bed and changed her clothes, she looked at her window and saw a very foggy scene, Autumn is coming .

Hikari walked through the halls of the palace and it seems like a lot of maids and men in black was already awake, keeping the place neat and secured is a tough a job. No wonder Sai is so busy. Hikari went to the palace kitchen and get some food from Teuchi, the palace's head chief. They became friends since last night.

"Hikari-sama its very foggy outside, are you sure you want to go?" The old man said as he gave her a sandwich and a bottle of water. Hikari put the food inside in her bag.

"A huh! don't worry if anything happens to me I'll call right away!" the girl assured him.

Hikari was finally outside, she was so excited. The fog was not that thick so she walked further. As she was walking, Hikari heard a familiar running water she heard from before, the girl followed it.

Out of excitement Hikari walked faster to reach her destination.

. . .

Hikari's eyes cannot believe on what she saw, there was a huge fall in the palace grounds! The place looked really romantic, there was a traditional japanese bridge, colorful trees and a variety of flowers all over the place . Hikari was so happy!

She walked towards the bridge and from there she saw the entire beauty of the scene "I can't believe I didn't have my camera with me . ." she was a little sad.

As the fog was starting to fade Hikari decided to look at herself in the water.

_"Hn, I was only doing it because she said something that might ruin everything . . I wouldn't even talk to her if it weren't for grandfather . . . she's nothing to me . ."_

Tears started to roll down on her as she remember what he said.

_Why am I remembering it . ._

_"Have a good night as well, Hikari . ."_

The girl's pain dissolved and has been replaced by that "funny feeling". Her face turned red, she panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!! last night I was crying my heart out, then I felt nice and secured thanks to Chief Teuchi's advice, then . . then . . "

"I can't believe all my pain and sorrow faded with just that . ." she can't understand herself. Is she crazy?

_What's happening to me?_

_**End of Chapter 5**_

- - -

_Next chapter preview:_

Hikari went to her room after that and changed clothes. Since nobody was home for today, she decided to go out of the palace and explore the wonders of Tokyo!

Butler Suichirou told her to hide her face in public as much as possible, she felt curious. He also told her to bring Sai with her.

"What! why? I'm fine by myself!" the girl protested, she really wanna do this alone since its her first time. The butler gave her a serious look.

"Hikari-sama. you have a bad sense of directions remember?"

. . .

And with that . .

"Hikari-sama this way. We can't let other people saw you getting out." Sai was pointing out to the small door in the back of the Shrine, near the Uchiwa dojo.

"Alright coming." she has no choice. She understood it since the people of this entire country might know her now, plus there are a lot of rumors that is surrounding her.

Tokyo was beautiful and very busy at the same time. A lot of people are probably going to their work, some are hanging around with their friends and a whole lot more. There are huge T.V s, a lot of electronic shops, bookstores and other stuff! there are a lot restaurants too! Her feet can't decide where to go. The girl noticed Jii-chan's voice, she looked above.

It was a news report, and his majesty is with the press. Hikari and Sai stayed there to watch the press conference for a while. Other people was watching too.

"So you majesty talking about the crowned prince, Itachi-no-miya. He just reached 21 right?" one of the press asked.

"Yes he did. Actually last July 9." he told them, the old man was smiling. Hikari though that Jii-chan might know what are they going to ask. She turned her gaze around and saw a huge mass of people watching the scene too; kids, teenagers and adults. Sai faced her, she felt curious. She faced the T.V and watched the interview.

"Autumn is coming and a lot of people are kept on asking about the his highness's future wife. Do you have any plans about this matter? Is his highness's have a girl he likes now?" Hikari was startled by the question, Sai was still smiling. The people who were watching was starting to talk too, especially the girls.

_Huh?_

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Hey guys thank you for reading this chappy! I'm sorry if this sucks!! I'm not good in making sad moments! I promise the next chapter will be very exciting! so be sure to wait!

Again thank you! If anybody is going out of chara please tell me! I'm also open for suggestions!


	6. the engagement

Uchihahazel-chan: Kyaaaaaaa!! I'm so excited while making this chappy!! Hahaha!! I can't wait to see Hikari's face!XD Everythng is going in place now and finally my story is going to have a real plot! I've been planning the chapter 10 now!! there is so many things that is going to happen!!

Kyaaa!!X3 I'm so happy!! anyway I would like to thank the ff. for the review: lovelymystery, kaatsu-ne, Rica, peachy: thank you so much for your support!! it gives me a lot of motivations to write!! thank you (bows)

And Thanks again for all the people who is, up to know is supporting may crappy work! thank you so much!!

Anyway if you guys think that somebody is going out of chara please tell me, I'll fix it immediately!!

Alright enough of the chit-chat and lets get on!!

* * *

Chapter 6

**"The engagement"**

* * *

What is happening to her?

Hikari shacked her head and slapped her face as she thought of it. How. . . how can she ever get her revenge on him?

The girl decided to observe the fairy-tale like place she is in, she really felt like a princess in a japanese movie. She saw a field of flowers and many more. She decided to eat her sandwich there. The peaceful surrounding just gave her soul a nice warm feeling, it really felt nice.

. . .

"Now what . ."

The girl can't find her way back. She tried to find her map but its nowhere to be found. Hikari felt that self pity feeling again.

"Looks like I'll be staying the night here . . great . ." she sighed. This things always happens. The girl curled up like ball and stared blankly into space.

"Let's just wait 'till a nice person comes here and rescue me . . since I'll be more lost if I tried to find my way . . . ha . . ha . . haha."

. . .

One hour later.

. . .

Hikari is still staring blankly into space, her thoughts was still the same. Its just this time, the "Hikari determination section" is getting a little higher.

The girl's emotions are starting to change.

"I can't stay here much longer!!" The girl run through beaten path and let her unreliable sense of direction lead her way. Only to find out that she was more lost than before.

. . .

"Waaaaa!!"

"Hikari-sama?"

"Neji-kun!!" Hikari's eyes sparkled as she hugged her savior, finally somebody found her. Her face looks really happy and Neji was pretty curious about why the hell does this girl ended up in the end point of the imperial palace grounds. She explained what happened while they're riding a car, Neji made an anime sweat drop reaction. Hikari smiled, she was really happy that somebody found her after 2 hours.

"Hikari-sama be careful next time, make sure to bring a map with you." Neji reminded her with a serious look. Seriously, she really has "direction" problems.

The girl smiled "Don't worry I will!!" she waved at him as he went inside the car, he bowed at her and drove away. Hikari was used to it.

"Hikari-sama!! there you are . . huff . . I've . . puff . . been looking for . . huff . . you . . " Sai yelled at her, he looks really worried, Hikari blushed.

"I'm sorry!" she bowed "I won't go anywhere without your permission . . and a map from now on." she really felt bad, she forgot that there is a lot of people that might be looking for her if she goes away.

. . .

Sai led her to the dinning room, there is no one there. Looks like everybody is away, she asked him. Sai told her that his majesty the High Emperor will be attending a press conference today, Fukaku and Mikoto went to England because of an invitation from the Queen, Sasuke went to his trainning and Itachi went early for his meeting with the parliament. Hikari's eyes widened, everyone in this family is busy. Hikari felt a little sad.

- - -

Hikari went to her room after that and changed clothes. Since nobody was home for today, she decided to go out of the palace and explore the wonders of Tokyo! She told Butler Suichirou about this matter and he agreed.

Butler Suichirou told her to hide her face in public as much as possible, she felt curious. He also told her to bring Sai with her.

"What! why? I'm fine by myself!" the girl protested, she really wanna do this alone since its her first time. The butler gave her a serious look.

"Hikari-sama. you have a bad sense of directions remember?"

. . .

And with that . .

"Hikari-sama this way. We can't let other people saw you getting out." Sai was pointing out to the small door in the back of the Shrine, near the Uchiwa dojo.

"Alright coming." she has no choice. She understood it since the people of this entire country might know her now, plus there are a lot of rumors that is surrounding her.

. . .

Tokyo was beautiful and very busy at the same time. A lot of people are probably going to their work, some are hanging around with their friends and a whole lot more. There are huge T.V s, a lot of electronic shops, bookstores and other stuff! there are a lot restaurants too! Her feet can't decide where to go. But the girl decided to watch the huge T.V in front of her before going to the park.

It was a news report, and his majesty is with the press. Hikari and Sai stayed there to watch the press conference for a while. Other people was watching too.

"So you majesty talking about the crowned prince, Itachi-no-miya. He just reached 21 right?" one of the press asked.

"Yes he did. Actually last July 9." he told them, the old man was smiling. Hikari though that Jii-chan might know what are they going to ask. She turned her gaze around and saw a huge mass of people watching the scene too; kids, teenagers and adults. Sai faced her, she felt curious. She faced the T.V and watched the interview.

"Autumn is coming and a lot of people are kept on asking about the his highness's future wife. Do you have any plans about this matter? Is his highness's have a girl he likes now?" Hikari was startled by the question, Sai was still smiling. The people who were watching was starting to talk too, especially the girls.

_Huh?_

"Do you think Itachi-oujisama has a special somebody right now!? Kyaaaaaa!! that girl must be very lucky!! I wish I was her . ." A girl said.

"Dream on! You know the law, if the crowned prince has somebody he loves, it must be approved and accepted by the royal family first before engaging him." A girl replied.

"But still . . his majesty is a very good man. He'll approve right away! . . oh yeah we don't know if he has one yet! and his father's approval is a must"

"That's right!"

_Engagement . . _

_Impossible!! of coarse he isn't gonna approve to it!! He already have Sasuke . . sorry girls but the man likes men . . _

Hikari giggled.

"Yes!" the old man replied to the question "Fukaku and I have already been talking about since Itachi was little." the old man looking really happy. The press was starting to ask a lot of questions. Hikari sighed.

_Who ever that girl is she'll probably live a miserable life with him . . his husband secretly having a relationship with his brother behind her back. Thats ruff . . and he will not probably agree to it . . but I guess if the girl is a little slow he'll probably will . . I mean he'll just torture her and then its alright. _

"What a gentleman . ." she sighed, Sai looked at her.

"So Your majesty, who is the lucky girl?" a man asked the high emperor.

The whole Tokyo looked like it have been stopped, everybody was watching. Hikari felt excited, she'll be able to watch a good show. Girls in the crowed are saying their prayers.

"That girl is really close to us and her father and Fukaku were good friends, we already planned this a long time . . but my grandson and that young lady has no idea about it though . ." The old man really looks eager about this matter.

"When they were little, we gave the two of them a ring, I don't know if the young lady has kept the ring but I know Itachi still has it. I've seen it in his desk . ."

"Your majesty is this girl a really good person? Why have you chosen her?" said the man who asked the question earlier.

"That's a good question . ." the old man answered him, the camera lights are flashing everywhere. Hikari felt really excited, she wondered what does Poker-face's face looks like now. She wondered if his pokerface is starting show its emotions, an evil smile emerged from her face, she giggled. This could be her revenge, she can help that girl to get closer to him and annoy him as much as possible. She continued to watch.

"Well . . she is a very good-natured person, energetic, hyper, sporty, smart, talented, exciting, likes eating and often makes me happy." The old man smiled. The media fell from their seats . . so she's not a noble? Hikari felt curious. The crowed who was watching were also curious, what does his majesty supposed to mean?

"Y-your m-majesty isn't she a little . . different?" the reporter said, he was also weirded out. The girl who will be married to the crowned prince, the girl who will serve as the vessel of the next generation of the royal family, the next mother and crowned princess of the country isn't a noble? What were they thinking?

"Yes." he replied "Fukaku and I made a really good decision, this girl is a total opposite of my grandson. And I know sooner or later all of Japan will acknowledge her as a strong Empress. Besides the royal family needs a little cheering up too." the old man giggled because of happiness.

The media and the crowed (especially Hikari) was really surprised. This is certainly a good show.

- - -

Ring! Ring!

The office of the parliament was busy watching the press conference too, they were not surprised though, they knew this will happen. The only person who was surprised here though is the cold, stoic, handsome, expressionless man who is currently standing in his seat. Even in that expressionless face they know he was pissed, the parliament can feel it. They were feeling scared.

Ring! Ring!

A man from the parliament answered the phone that was in Itachi's table, he felt scared while doing so. The expressionless man was still watching.

"Yes, I understand . . Your highness its Kisame-san, he wants to talk to you." the man told Itachi. The prince answered the call.

"Hey Itachi! . ." he cut him off

"I know." his sinister voice told the poor guy. Kisame knows that it was wrong call so he ended up the conversation.

The parliament members are really scared.

_Jii-san . ._

- - -

"Your majesty who is the crowned princess . ."

The media was ready to receive the biggest scoop of the country and the people of Japan can't wait to know the crowned princess. Sai looked really chill standing beside Hikari, does he already knew? Hikari on the other want was really excited about it, happy; because finally she's getting her revenge.

. . .

She has no idea what's gonna happen to her after this.

"Japan's new Crowned Princess and the new addition to the Royal family is . . "

Hikari gulped. She was really excited, her eyes was starting to sparkle, her hat can't hide her face because of the sunlight.

_Is!!_

"Her Imperial highness, Mashirou Hikari." The old man declared.

The media was happy and began asking questions again, the crowed went wild. The people of Japan rejoiced.

. . .

Hikari's mind went blank.

. . .

Her eyes widened.

. . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The girl yelled, the whole crowed who was watching in that same place heard her. Hikari CAN NOT believe it, her life suddenly changed by a certain declaration. Tying her into a certain man she hates and will practically never love, a man who is having an affair with his own little brother. The people started to talk.

"Hey she's the Mashrou girl right!! Our crowned princess!!" a girl said.

"Oh yeah!! there she is!! Hime-sama!!" a girl squealed. The people are approach her, trying to get her attention. Sai covered her, Hikari was still spacing out.

She was having a mental paranoia . .

_How? . . dad . . mom . . ? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!! marrying a guy like him . . this is going to be a disaster!! And were not compatible!! Dad . . I know its all you fault the ring you gave . . AHHHH!! Now I remember . ._

. . . She was having a mental paranoia . .

_"Sweet heart I want you to have this ring . . keep it, don't loose it and bring it with you everywhere alright?" the man gave her daughter a ring, it was really pretty and the little girl was really happy. She accepted it. _

_"Dad, it doesn't fit my finger . ." the girl complained, she really wanna try it on. Her father giggled._

_"Of coarse it won't . . don't wear it until you grow up, a person will personally put it in your finger when you grow up. Understand?" _

_"Until that person comes I won't . . I understand!" the little girl was really happy, she wondered about the person and kept the ring._

. . .

"I accepted it . ." Hikari felt she's been betrayed. "Daddy . ." she sighed. "What will happen to me now!"

"Hikari-sama." Sai called her presence, it is then she noticed that there was a lot of people who were coming towards her. She gasped.

"Hikari-sama, I already called for back up but right now we need to get out of here." Sai looked at her with a serious face. Its all her fault.

"Hime-sama!! where are you going come back!!" the people yelled, they were running fast.

"I'm really sorry . . " she told them, now its more difficult.

Sai and Hikari fled from the scene, Sai was holding her hand, she was a fast runner so she can keep up. While running Hikari noticed a camera flashed to them, they are so in trouble. The two was relieved when they saw the imperial palace cars and the back ups coming. The people around the square saw them and followed them as well, good thing the securities are there shielding her. It was the first time Hikari has been in a situation like this.

_Now I know what those two feel like . ._

Hikari went inside the limousine, finally sanctuary.

"Whew . . I thought I was gonna die back there . ." Hikari told herself. She can see all the people wanting to see her from the limousine, there are so many of them. and they are all fighting to see her.

Hikari looked at them.

"We just want to see her!!" a woman yelled.

"Yeah!! we really wanna see the crowned princess! I've seen her in the news, she was really beautiful." a man said.

"Can we just see her?"

_They all want to see me . ._

Without a question Hikari opened the limousine and smiled to the people.

"I'm sorry about my rudeness . . I am Mashirou Hikari and I'm very happy to meet you all." Hikari smiled at them, she also told Sai to let the people come close to her.

"Ah!! H-Hikari-hime I-I am very h-honored to meet you . . I . . am Hiroku Taro . . and I . ." the man approached her, Hikari stretched her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Hiroku-san! . . I'm sorry if I . ." Hikari blushed.

- - -

"Your Highness, the crowned princess is on the news look!" the prime minister told Itachi, who is currently dealing with some papers. The man turned the T.V on.

"Looks like new crowned princess having a tough day today huh?" the news caster told the reporter who is near the the greeting scene. Itachi watched her.

"That's right Yuri, We've found out that the the crowned princess was just having stroll today and she didn't know what's going to happen . . Oh wait let's ask that man! Sir excuse me!" Itachi and the parliament was watching. Hikari looked like she was just talking with friends, laughing and having a really nice time like that. Her smile was pure and true.

Itachi smirked.

"She told as that she has no idea about it since today. She was really friendly." the guy told the reporter. "Let's see if we can get close to her. Hime-sama!"

Hikari turned her gaze to the reporter. She was surprised. "Your highness, please can we talk to you!" Hikari's face turned red, she was really nervous now.

"Y-your highness, p-please can we t-talk to you?" the reporter was nervous too, the girl was very charming. Hikari nooded.

"I- a-uhm . . what a-are you r-reactions about w-what just happened . ." the reporter was blushing, Hikari is really different today. Her beauty and charm was like of a princess, but the Hikari personality was still there.

"Well . . I was startled! I don't even know anything about it since today, mom and dad told me nothing." she was really honest. The parliament started talking. Itachi was still watching, calmly.

"Really? Uhm . . if you don't mind your highness, What was the story about the ring?"

"The ring thing is really embarrassing I . . don't want to talk about it right now . ." Hikari remembered her childish demeanor that cause this entire plot to begin, if she didn't accepted the stupid ring in the first place and threw it on a river a long time ago, this wouldn't happen.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Hikari cellphone rang, she excused herself from the crowed and answered the call.

"Hikari . ." Itachi spoke with a calm tone

"Y-yeah . . " Hikari felt really nervous, even though the man's voice was calm.

"Come here right now, I need to talk to you . ."

"A-alright . . where are you!?" Hikari's voice was a little loud the crowed heard her. She was really embarrassed "I'm sorry please excuse for a while . ." Hikari went inside the limousine.

"Where are you again?"

Itachi sighed "I'm at the parliament office, just tell Sai about it."

Hikari bid farewell to the crowed, it was really hard . . she never thought that being a princess is this tough. The limousine rode its way to the parliament office, she wondered why Itachi wanted to talk about her.

_What now . . Is he gonna torture me again? No . . I'm not gonna let him this time, no matter what!! I'm also going to tell that refuse to marry him!! that's right . . I refuse. I'm not gonna get married to a man who has a brother complex!! _

_And . ._

_I will not get married to a man who thinks I'm nothing . ._

**End of Chapter 6**

- - -

_Next chapter preview:_

Hikari gulped.

"So why did you call me here? Is it because of the engagement?" Itachi got away from his seat and walked towards her, he looked at her. "Yes."

Hikari inhaled and let it out "Alright Pokerface! first things first . . I don't want to marry you!!" He was now standing in front of her. She looked at him like he was a wild animal, signaling him to gay away from her, he ignored it.

"Do you think I want to marry you as well?" his tone was calm but it really irks her.

She let it go . . "So what are we going to do . . how can we escape this stupid marriage? Do you have any idea?" she told him ". . . I know Sasuke-kun won't like this . ." she felt a little sad.

"And I know, even if we accept this ridiculous arrangement that MY DAD and your dad did, things won't turn out to be good. . . So how?"

Itachi smirked

"Were not . ." he spoke.

"Not what?"

"Your accepting it." he said with a magnetic voice. She blushed

"Huh?"

"Were getting married." he spoke again

"SAY WHAT . . . ?"

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Guys sorry if it stinks!! haha . . I was really in a hurry while making this . . my dad's gonna use the computer so . . there.

Please tell me what you think!! Any suggestion, comments, violent reactions are acceptable!! I'm gonna hear you out!!

Hikari and Itachi are having a really serious problem now, haha! I can't wait to write the next chappy!! Stay tuned!!

* * *


	7. Frustrated

Uchihahazel-chan: Hey everybody!! Its me again talking nonsense, presenting to you the latest Chapter of **My life starting today!** Yay!! Chapter 7 is up! I really have fun making this story now since there are a lot of you reading this crappy story . . Thank you!! (bows)

Message to the ff: Lovelymystery; . . hmmmm . . We'll see . . X3 Rica; girl you having the same thoughts as me!! haha! Peachy; I told you to make an account!! and wait for the lemon!! your pressuring me!! I promise you'll love it!!X3

Thank you guys for the reviews!! I really appreciate it! That's how I know if I'm doing a great job, thank you!! And to all the people who enjoy and supporting this story . . . Arigatou gozaimasu!!

Here it is! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

_**"Frustrated"**_

* * *

The limousine was making its way to the parliament office. The streets was still very busy and Hikari can still see the busy people of Japan, the electronic billboards are full of news about her and the declaration of her being the crowned princess. She felt uneasy. Why did this perfect normal day turned into a shocking revelation day that she has no knowledge about anyway? And why does her dad and the Emperor didn't say a word? Does Itachi knows?

Too many questions was running through out her brain. The office was very far, but thank God their wasn't to much traffic. They went there smoothly.

_"Yosh!! Gambatte Hikari!!" _she thought.

Hikari went straight out of the car, she made it fast but other people saw her coming out. Her bodyguards blocked the people so she made safely inside, she sighed. The parliament office was amazing, its halls was very big, just like the palace. It also has a Japanese flair but the western design really stands out. There were many rooms as well. She felt like she was in a museum.

Her nostalgic feeling ended when Sai called her.

"Your highness, the crowned prince is waiting for you inside that room." Sai showed her to the door.

"Sai aren't you coming with me?" she was a little nervous, she needs somebody right now. "Your highness, your husband wants to talk to you alone." He was kinda mocking her, Hikari felt irritated.

"Excuse me!? Were NOT MARRIED and WE WON'T EVER BE!! got it!?"

"Yare-yare . . " Sai faked a smile.

A few minutes later Itachi's secretary went out. He told Hikari that he is waiting for her, the girl went inside.

The room was very professional looking, it looks like the oval office in the states, but this one was a little bit japanese type.

Itachi was seating on his seat, he was busy reading papers. He looks very professional and he really looks charming with those clothes . . he really looks like a prince. The girl blushed, the man cleaned up his table and looked at her, emotionless . . of coarse.

Hikari gulped.

"So why did you call me here? Is it because of the engagement?" She was still standing near the door. Itachi got away from his seat and walked towards her. He looked at her.

"Yes."

Hikari inhaled and let it out, she wanted it to be clear "Alright Pokerface! first things first . . I don't want to marry you!!" He was now standing in front of her. She looked at him like he was a wild animal, signaling him to get away from her, he ignored it.

"Do you think I want to marry you as well?" his tone was calm but it really irks her. She felt pissed.

She let it go . .

"So what are we going to do . . how can we escape this stupid marriage? Do you have any idea?" she told him ". . . I know Sasuke-kun won't like this . ." she felt a little sad.

"And I know, even if we accept this ridiculous arrangement that MY DAD and your dad did, things won't turn out to be good. . . So how?"

Itachi smirked

"Were not . ." he spoke.

"Not what?"

"Your accepting it." he said with a magnetic voice. She blushed again.

"Huh?"

"Were getting married." he spoke again

"SAY WHAT . . . ?"

Hikari's mind is always getting blank this days, maybe she just didn't hear him well.

"Sorry . . can you please say it again?"

"Were getting married."

. . .

"WHAT!!"

Hikari was panicking, she was again experiencing that mental paranoia she always gets. Why are they getting married? Hikari thought he was going to go against it because of his 'secret-love-affair' with Sasuke, but why does he want them to get married? She doesn't get it.

" . . Why do you think I will accept this stupid marriage? As I said IT WON'T WORK FOR THE TWO OF US 'EVER' ring a bell?" she looked at him with great curiosity and irritation. Itachi crossed his arms

"It won't work but we have to accept it." his voice was really calm, but there is something in it that she couldn't tell.

"And why? We have no idea about this marriage anyway, and you OF ALL PEOPLE has the reason to back away at this deal. I mean you can just say that you love Sasuke-kun, they would probably accept it, your the prince . . you can also tell them that I can't just marry you . ." she was trying to grasp the situation, but she can't understand it well.

Itachi spoke again.

"Do you think they would really accept it if I told them about it? Hn, you really are stupid." he smirked, It irritated her but, he looks kinda sad too even though he was always emotionless. When he spoke that sentence, Hikari thought that Itachi knows that his 'reasons' will never be accepted, even though he really loves him. Its not really acceptable, Older brother in love with his little brother . .

Hikari looked at him with sad eyes, she backed up a little. She can't see Itachi's eyes but she still looked at him. She understood it, why is he accepting this even though its hard for him. But what about her? She's gonna be tied up forever with a man who will never look at her like a real woman, a man that will never treat her with love and care; lastly, a man that thinks she was nothing. Hikari smiled whole heartedly.

"Alright . . I understand." She said happily. "I understand you now, we will get married but not with the heart. We will deal with our daily lives alone like this and when we are in front of all those people we will be a the perfect couple." she was still smiling, why is she smiling?

Itachi eyes looked at her smiling face, he was a little surprised. He doesn't expect that Hikari will understood it that fast, and why the hell is she smiling? she shouldn't be, right? Itachi let out his famous smirk.

"So, does this mean you?"

"Yes, I accept. I'll marry you, your highness."

She's also a victim here but why did she said yes? Her whole life is in the line! What about her dreams on having a perfect wedding? with a man that really loves her? with the man that she really loves? What's going on with her!? Why is she sacrificing herself too?

- - -

Hikari and Itachi went out of the room, there was something in her eyes. Hikari didn't saw Sai anywhere. She asked him.

"Where is Sai?"

"I told them to go back, I'll be escorting you this whole afternoon." his voice melted her. She was blushing . . just a little. There was still that something in her eyes. She felt curious.

"Why? You escorting me? Even though I accepted this agreement that doesn't mean yo-" she was cut off.

"I'll introduce you to the members of the parliament. They want to meet you." His expressionless face looked at her. She felt really embarrassed.

They walked quietly in the halls, Hikari's mind is traveling in the outer space, her face looked really cute and innocent, even though she was sad. Maybe because about what happened or maybe she was tired.

Itachi looked at her, she was 1 meter away from him. She was really walking slow.

"C'mon, walk faster." he said, expressionlessly.

Hikari snapped out, she walked with him. She looks really sad, the man doesn't seem to care . .

Itachi showed her a HUGE room. It was really big, there was probably hundred of seats. She looked around she saw a lot of people, she also saw a stage looking area with a speakers table. It looked like the senate office of the Philippines, this was more majestic though.

An old man saw them, his hair was white and long. He was also wearing a strange clothing that looks like the ones in the old japanese movies. He was also wearing a traditional japanese slippers. He was rushing into them, he looks really happy. He was looking especially at Hikari. The girl was curious.

"Hime-sama!!"

Before the old man was able to hug her, Itachi grabbed her hand hand and pulled her into him. She blushed. It was the first time Itachi held her close without hurting her.

"Excuse me House representative Jiraiya-san." Itachi said with respect. Hikari looked at him, he was really charming. The old man landed on the floor.

"Oh . . I'm sorry Your highness, I just too excited to meet the princess." the old man looked at her, he was still giving her 'that look'. She was really weirded out.

Itachi released her, he introduced the old man to her.

"Hikari, this is house representative Namikaze Jiraiya-san. He is the father of the decreased House Representative Namikaze Minato." Hikari politely introduced herself. The old man seems fun to be with.

"Yoroshiku, Namikaze-san." she smiled. She extended her hand

The old man blushed and took her hand. "You don't need to be so formal your highness, the pleasure is all mine."

The other parliament members saw them and introduced themselves to the new princess. They were all very friendly and all of them looks very unique.

Itachi's cellphone rang.

"Hikari, you wait here. Gentlemen please excuse me for a minute" The man exited from the scene.

The crowd were still busy talking.

"Ne Hikari-hime? you sure are tight with his highness aren't you?" Jiraiya asked her, she was seating with one of the chairs. Why did they thought they were close?

"Not really . . I don't really . ." she decided not to continue her sentence. The other parliament members were asking her questions too. She answered each and everyone of them politely. She was very charming.

Old Jiraiya was quite surprised about her, she hasn't taken her 'princess training' but her poise, form and speech was very noble. She was very polite too. But her eyes were very sad, he wondered why. Such a beautiful lady, being sad about something. He was a bit concern.

"So Hime-chan, do you like him?" the old man asked, the other parliament members were also curious.

"Who?"

"Ouji-sama?" another parliament member added. The girl twitched, why does everybody kept on asking this question or saying that SHE for heavens sakes, loves that Girly-face?

" . . Is it important? . ." She don't know what to say, she looked a little sad. Jiraiya and the other looked at her, They were surprised.

Their was silence . .

Jiraiya laughed. "Of coarse it is! hahaha! You'll be spending your entire life with him! hahaha!! I like you Hime-chan! hahaha!!"

The other laughed too. She realized what she just said and felt embarrassed. Another parliament member stepped forward and asked her the same question. The girl can't lie but, if she told them what she truly felt she might be in trouble again. She might cause an embarrassment to the Royal family . . she was sad, like she was about to cry.

" . . Actually . . I . . don't really think . ."

"Hikari, let's go." she was cut off by Itachi. Looks like he was in a hurry. She looked at him with sad eyes, did he notice?

Itachi told her that Jii-chan is asking them to come to the press conference too. She just nodded, they bid farewell and exited the scene. Hikari was following behind him, she was remembering that question.

_Are you willing to love him?_

_Are you ready to take the responsibility? _

_Are you sure you want to spend your whole life with him?_

Those were the same questions that was revolving through her head, before saying yes to him. Before she promised him that she will marry him. She didn't know why the hell she said yes too. She just . .

_I just felt like . ._

_I need to help him . ._

. . .

_But Why do I feel like this?_

"Walk faster . ." the man told him, he was outside already. He was still the same, cold and expressionless. Hikari just nodded, she's not okay.

The sky is gloomy too.

They went inside the car, their distance from each other was very far. They weren't talking. It was a really long ride. Hikari spoke, she didn't know why.

"If your relationship will be accepted, will you still marry me? . . . If Sasuke-kun and you aren't siblings will you still accept this?" her tone was very beautiful, calm . . . but sad. The question just came out . .

She didn't look at him, the limousine's glass window can't reflect her eyes. She was smiling though . . a very weak smile. The girl was restarining herself from crying again. It took a while before answering her.

"No." he immediately replied. With that same tone; cold and expressionless. His eyes weren't visible too.

There was silence.

. . .

"I thought so . . ."

. . .

Small raindrops started to fall from the sky.

Little by little . .

It started to rain . . .

- - -

The two reached the place, though they were a lot of people who was making war with their bodyguards just to see them. The two of them entered the main building of T.V Tokyo, safe and sound. A bodyguards work is really tiring, especially when you are working for this two.

When they entered the building, camera's, press people and T.V reporters who was waiting for them started to come towards them. Hikari wasn't still 'feeling well' but continued walking behind him. Itachi looked like he was used to it, he just gave them a fake smile and ignored them till they reached the press con room. They were taken in the dressing room before going in.

Itachi sighed and sat on a chair, Hikari sat down as well as their bodyguards shield the door.

"Your highnesses, we will be closing the door. Please rest yourselves for a while."

The door shut , living the two alone again.

There was silence.

Hikari snapped when he spoke.

"Don't act stupid when we get there . ." she felt pissed "You know-" she cut him off. She was feeling really bad now.

"I know! I know!" she didn't let him notice that she was pissed, she agreed to it already. Besides she's the one who declared there laws. "I'll try my hardest not to."she jut looked at him and gave him a smile. She knows she can't back up now. She has no choice. She's very frustated.

"Hn."

. . .

Itachi who was seating across her stood, there was mirror in front of so she can see him. He was walking towards her. What now?

The man grabbed her chair and turned it around, Itachi leaned forward. He was holding the sides of her chair, she can't escape. The girl was blushing badly. He leaned forward, and whispered to her ear. Why does he always do it? Does he really do it for fun? or is he gonna torture her again? But what ever is his reason, Hikari just didn't like it. Her ears are very sensitive . . especially when she can feel his breathing in her ears, its just feel so . .

"If you do run away, I'm gonna do something to you . . got it?"

Hikairi's heart had just stopped beating. His voice was so magnetic and seductive she didn't know what to do. Her face was so hot and red, she was suffocating. All her sadness was being wiped away by her pounding heart, she felt weak . .

" . . . H-h-hai . . W-wakat-ta . ." her voice was very weak. She wondered what was 'that something' but she didn't asked him. It would be very dangerous if she did. Who knows what was he thinking.

Itachi looked at her, she can't look straight into his eyes.

" . . N-nanda? . ."

" . . . When we go out there and the press asked you something about me, don't answer back." his tone was serious now, she was still blushing.

"Why?"

"Just don't. Let me answer it, understand?"

Is he tensed about something? He was expressionless but he looks really serious. Hikari's curiosity rose.

"Is it really important?"

Itachi turned his gaze from the noisy door and smirked, he looked back at her. Didn't he hear her? She felt annoyed.

"Didn't you he-"

He leaned closer to her face. That 'funny feeling' comes back again. Her heart was beating nonstop.

"They'll be coming here anytime soon . . " Hikari shut her eyes as he run his hand in his hot cheeks. Can he feel it? She feels weaker.

_. . No . . I'm suffocating . . Hold on . . . s-stop . ._

Itachi kept running her hands till he reached her ponytail. She leaned backwards, he leaned closer; he was still smirking. Hikari was melting, she was breathing heavy and her face is as red as a tomato.

He is just touching her . . right?

He wasn't doing anything . .

But why is she melting like this?

_He's so close . . he's breathing . . I can feel it . . _

Itachi leaned forward again as he untie her hair, he run his fingers through her hair. She looks so lovely, any man would fall for her with just one a look.

Their lips are 3 inches away. She's gonna die soon if he didn't let go . . and why is she doing anything too!? What's going on here? Is he going to kiss her . .

His other hand touched her extremely warm cheeks.

_I'm gonna . ._

. . .

"Hikari . ."

. . .

his voice its just . .

Itachi was pulling her towards him, is he really gonna kiss her?

BAM!!

The door banged open.

Camera's began to flash at them.

Itachi pulled away.

Hikari turned her red face towards it.

"Ouji-sama what's going on?"

"Your highnesses, are you two really this close?"

_Eh?_

. . .

Hikari felt used . .

_"They'll be coming here anytime soon . ."_

. . .

Tears started to roll down her face, she didn't look at him. She understood it.

The girl run out from the scene, leaving Itachi and the media alone. Some of her bodyguards followed her.

Tears began to fall non-stop. She went out from the building and run through the streets . . soaking wet. Nobody was able to know where she is.

The rain is her only sanctuary . . Her emotions are on fire, she was angry, pissed, fed up and tired . . she just wanna get out of here.

The rain was still pouring non-stop.

Her heart is going to burst with emotions, her hair flowed as she run.

. . .

She's running like she's running for her life.

She hated him.

She hated that man.

. . .

_I hate you . ._

_I hate you . . I don't want to see you . . _

_I wanna get out of here . ._

_I wanna go home . ._

_**End of Chapter 7**_

- - -

_Next Chapter preview:_

Back in the dressing room Itachi was alone. The man sat on the girl's chair. His bodyguards were surrounding the room so that nobody can enter anymore. Neji who just came was talking on the phone with Sai.

"What!? you can't find her yet? . . Just keep looking . . Hime-sama is bad with directions . . she can't run away outside-" Itachi can't him off. The mirror can't reflect his eyes.

"Send them outside . ."

"Your Highness?"

"She's probably outside . . running like an idiot . ." He was smirking, was he happy? What the hell is he thinking anyway? Neji was wondering as well.

"When she's crying . . she'll run away . . far away when nobody can find her . . There she'll cry . . and when she stops . . there are a tendency that she will get more lost . . ." his tone was indescribable, like he was guilty or sad? but he's smirking.

He knows her . .

The girl didn't change a bit since he first met her . .

When she was little . .

She run away from him before too . .

It was his fault anyway . .

Was he guilty?

Does he feel bad?

Did he really use her?

"Your highness where are you going?" Neji was surprised.

Is he going to?

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Sorry if this chappy took so long to make . . hehe X3 I was busy doing my projects these days . . Gomen nasai (bows head simultaneously!!)

Anyway, Hikari is running away again . . what is going on in Itachi's head? Is he really just using her? What's gonna happen to their press con? Are they still going to marry each other? Stay tuned!

If you guys have any comments, suggestions and violent reactions please tell me! I'm really happy to hear from you guys! Oh! and if somebody is going out of Chara please tell me!!

See you on Chapter 8!! bye-bye!

* * *


	8. New friend

Uchihahazel-chan: Lady's and gentlemen, I now present to you the Chapter 8 of **My life starting today**!! Yay!! (claps) . . . Ahem! sorry about that. Hehe, hey guys! Chapter 8 is up!! Thank for all the wonderful people who reed it!! Arigatou gozaimashita!

I think what I did on Chapter 7 was great Haha! Itachi's character is really hard to portray, but I'm kinda getting the hang of it! Yay-

Message to the ff: Peachy; For the last time girl . . MAKE AN ACCOUNT HERE!! My answer, Well you know that Itachi has a little attitude problems and he isn't the type of person that will do stuff without a reason right? Rica and Kaatsu-ne: Yes, I'm really giving Hikari a hard time, I know that its really unfair too . . As I was writing I was really hating Itachi. But, everything has a reasonX3

To all of you guys, Thank you!! Especially for the reviews, now I know my work doesn't stink like I though it is . . (blushing) Thank you!!(cries of happiness)

Enough of my crap . . please enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 8

_**"New friend"**_

* * *

It was still raining, the sky were gloomy.

It looks like the rain won't stop anytime soon.

Maybe it will get worse?

. . .

In the heart of Tokyo, a girl is running. She looks like she was running to get to an endless destination, a destination that no one will find her. Every person she passes couldn't help to glance, she was fast but her beauty can still be seen.

The rain was her only sanctuary . .

. . .

Hikari couldn't run anymore, she didn't even care where she was. Her feet was getting numb too, her eyes and face was red because of her endless tears. She was tired, cold and sore. She was soaking wet.

She looked around, and saw a familiar place . .

. . .

It was a small flower garden with a lot of people . .

She knew them, she loved them . .

There, she saw a girl with a pair of honey-brown eyes, she was very familiar . .

she was having a blast talking with them . .

She looked around . .

A couple whom she knew so much was looking at the girl, they were very happy for her.

She was really tired . .

A tear fell down from her face . .

"Mom . . Dad . ."

. . .

- - -

Back in the dressing room Itachi was alone. The man sat on the girl's chair, he looked quite tired. His bodyguards were surrounding the room so that nobody can enter anymore. Neji who just came was talking on the phone with Sai.

"What!? you can't find her yet? . . Just keep looking . . Hime-sama is bad with directions . . she can't run away outside-" Itachi can't him off. The mirror can't reflect his eyes.

"Send them outside . ."

"Your Highness?"

"She's probably outside . . running like an idiot . ." He was smirking, was he happy? What the hell is he thinking anyway? Neji was wondering as well.

"When she's crying . . she'll run away . . far away when nobody can find her . . . there is a tendency that she will never come back . . ." his tone was indescribable, is he was guilty or sad? but he's smirking.

He knows her . .

The girl didn't change a bit since he first met her . .

She run away from him too . .

Was he guilty?

Does he feel bad?

Did he really use her?

"Your highness where are you going?" Neji was surprised.

Is he going to?

"I'm going out for a bit . . don't follow me . ." his tone was calm and magnetic as ever. Like nothing just happened.

Neji didn't bother to oppose him, he felt kinda angry at him. Does this man really bothered to care?

Itachi went out of the room. Nobody dared to look into his eyes at the moment . . . His body guards shield him as he walks. It was a mystery though, he just disappeared . . nobody noticed.

_Hikari . . _

_Where have you gone this time?_

His cellphone rang. It was his grandfather. He have heard the news, he was really worried. The old man kinda feel felt bad too, he realized that his timing wasn't good. He should have told them first before announcing it to everybody. The old man felt really sorry for the girl. It must be hard for her, the old man also asked Itachi what really happened.

" . . It was my fault, she felt . . she was used . ." his tone was calm. He was standing in the rain.

"What? Itachi . . what's going on her-" his grandson cut him off.

"I'm sorry grandfather, I promise I will bring her back . . " the man turned off his phone. He started to walk, he didn't care that other people saw him.

. . .

- - -

The rain was still pouring non-stop and the raindrops were getting bigger.

A man with a long blond hair looked outside his car, he looks a little pissed about something.

This man, at the first glance, can be mistaken as a girl. His long blond hair is tied up high and a trace of irritation can be seen in his face. Looks like he had a bad day today. He looked outside the car, it was still raining.

"Hey, when are we going to get there anyway, un!?" the man asked his chauffeur. His voice was very magnetic as well. He was getting impatient.

"Sorry young master Deidara, but the traffic is making our trip long. Please be patient for a moment."

"Ahh!! whatever!" he looked again in the window.

To let go of his irritation, the man tried to look around through his window. The man saw a park, there are no people but there is something laying on the ground. He looked at it. The car was about to move. .

. . .

"Wait!! Stop the car, un!!"

The man rushed out of the car, even though it was raining hard. He can't believe his eyes, he just saw a body there.

Deidara rushed to the park, there he saw a picture of beauty . . NO! a work of art!

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

The girl was very beautiful, like a doll from a department store. She was soaking wet. Deidara immediately picked her up without any reason.

His heart was starting to beat non-stop as he held her.

_God . . she's gorgeous, un . . _

"A perfect work of art . . " he was still in awe . .

All his irritation faded . .

" . . mama . . papa . . " The girl looks like she was having dream, she was smiling. Deidara who is her carrying in a bridal style way, looked at her very carefully . .

At first he thought that she was sad, but then again she was smiling. He was really feeling something weird right now. Like he wanna kiss her or something. Like he want to hold her tight, like he wanna cherish her. His heart was beating non-stop.

Deidara carried her into the car, still looking in awe, he didn't noticed his chauffeur came up to him. The chauffeur's eyes widened, he looked at the girl. Deidara was already seating on his chair, still looking at the peaceful, soaking Hikari.

Before the chauffeur opened his mouth, Deidara already outspoken him.

"Take us to to the _Paper flower, _un_._" Deidara said while taking off his jacket and putting it into the girl. He held her close, her head was resting on his shoulder. His right hand holding her cold hands, making them warm.

The chauffeur want to tell him something REALLY important about the girl.

"Umm . . Young master . . about her high-"

"Do you want her to get a fever, un!? Drive!" he was getting impatient again, Deidara was getting worried of her. It is really surprising though, he was a ladies man but he had never treat and felt like this to a girl. He looked back again at her with worried eyes, the chauffeur didn't say a word, he knows he can't refuse to his master.

"I understand, Young master."

As they rode their way to the _Paper flower_, the girl was starting to change her expressions, she looked like she in pain. Deidara hugged her and pulled her closer, her head was now resting on his chest. The man was feeling it again, that great urge to protect her. It was really making her feel weird. He was still staring at her.

_What the hell is going on with me!? I'm not like this . . I never treat a woman like this . . for me they are just. . leisure time . .  
_

The girl moved her hand and tugged into his shirt. She drew closer to him, she really looks in sad now.

Shades of red are starting to form on the young man's face. He hugged her tight.

. . .

"Don't worry . . I'll protect you . ."

- - -

The rain is still falling, non-stop.

It wasn't as heavy, as the one earlier though.

. . .

A handsome man was still walking in the streets, the people just can't take their eyes off of him, especially the girls. He looked really sexy that way; soaking wet. His figure can also be noticed, he was perfect . .

"Ne! mitte! mitte! Kyaaaaaa!! Ouji-sama is here!! I wonder why he's out here in the rain?! I want to come closer to him . . but he looks upset . ." a girl said.

He didn't mind them, he didn't really care.

He was getting impatient too, he is walking for at least 30 minutes now and still no trace of her.

_Idiot . ._

_I told her not to do anything stupid . ._

He reached a park, there are no people around but he still went to check if she was around.

Good thing though cuz he found something important . .

"Hn."

he smirked.

It was a ring, a white gold ring with a beautiful diamond in it. It was used as a pendant.

He picked it up and held it into his hand.

"Looks like you really don't want to marry me . . huh?" his magnetic voice spoke.

He reached into his pocket to get his cellphone.

"Neji-san, its me. I'm going back, just wait for me. Tell Sai and the others to search around Tokyo. Make sure nobody founds that she is lost understand?" his tone was serious. The man turned of his phone . .

He held the necklace up high making the ring shine.

_See you, Hikari . ._

- - -

Deidara was getting impatient of waiting and kept on winning on the way, but thank God they finally reached it though. Japan's most popular clothing line . . _The Paper flower. _

The chauffeur got out first and shielded the 'sleeping beauty and prince charming' for getting wet again. When the two entered the shop, Deidara immediately began giving commands.

"Hey you! Find the most gorgeous dress that will fit to this girl! I don't care if its the priciest dress in this shop, just give it to me, un!" He was still carrying the girl. Deidara placed her into a chair afterwards to see what kind of dresses are they offering. The girl was still asleep.

Deidara was still wondering though . . Why is he doing this to a girl? Why does he care so much? He can't understand himself. Is it because she's pretty? gorgeous? No, something else . .

A saleslady who happens to pass by the sleeping girl, was startled . . she can't believe it. Why is her highness sleeping here?

"Sayo-chan" she told the other saleslady "What does her highness doing here!! She is supposed to be with Ouji-sama right? What's going on!?''

"I don't know either, Deidara-bouchama just brought her in here like that . . I'm wondering too . ." the other saleslady replied.

" . . Really? . . Ah! maybe . . her highness is Deidara-bouchama's girlfriend! . . . That's it!" her eyes started to sparkle.

"No! remember the news earlier? She ran away from the press because Their highnesses are caught doing 'something' . . remember?" the other saleslady said while blushing.

"Ah! really? . . Maybe she was just having a hard time there . . But you know she's so lucky! His Imperial highness, Prince Itachi and Fujishima Deidara, the heir of the biggest manufacturing corporation is all going just for her! Kyaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Yeah I know! Her highness looks really nice and she's extremely cute too! Look!!"

Deidara saw the two saleslady looking at the girl with great interest, they're blushing as well.

"You two!! What are you doing, un!? Stop looking at her and do your jobs! Don't touch at her!!" he was getting a little posessive.

The poor salesladies agreed and got back to work. The others are talking too. He just shouts at them.

"Deidara-kun? What is going on here?" a calm and lady like woman entered the scene. She was escorted as well. She really looks refined and well mannered. she has a short blue hair and a paper flower as a hair decoration. all of the saleslady stopped and bowed at her. Deidara looked at her and sighed.

"Finally! Someone who can really help me! I've been looking for you, un!" he smiled. "You gotta help me, Konan-chan." he added.

Deidara told her what happened and showed her the girl. Her eyes grew wide, Deidara continued giving up orders.

"Deidara-kun." Konan seated near the sleeping girl. She look very peaceful sleeping like that.

"What?" he replied, he was still looking for clothes.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was laying on the park. It was still raining so I picked her up, un. I just can't leave her there."

Konan sighed, she stood up and brushed the hair that was blocking the girl's face. She walked to the closet of clothes and picked a really beautiful dress. It was light pink gown with a classy design, she showed it to Deidara. The man was really happy and immediately ordered the sales lady to put it onto her. The two waited outside. One of Konan's entourage gave them tea, they began talking.

"Do you have an idea who she is Deidara?" Konan said as she seeps into her tea.

"Why do you ask, un?" the man looked at her with curiosity.

. . Inside . .

The salesladies where busy taking of her clothes, they all admired her beauty.

"Hey guys, Look! She has a very fair complexion . . and oh! Her skin is actually turning red!! How cute!" A saleslady said a she too of her jacket.

"Her hair is really soft and long too! Oh I wish I have one . . " another one said as she brushed her hair.

"Wow . . her legs look perfect! Its just right and there is no scratch in it too!! Oh I wish I was this perfect looking!" another one said as she took of her jeans.

They were all admiring her beauty, who wouldn't? This girl was very pretty to begin with. She almost got all his father's traits and his personality, got her beautiful honey-brown eyes from her mother who has also have a perfect skin. The salesladies all thought that she is very suitable for His highness, She was perfect and He is perfect. In short a perfect match . .

Not exactly . .

The girl slowly opened her tired eyes and looked around. She was in small but elegant room, she feels a little better now maybe because she has fallen asleep. She scratched her eyes and looked at the huge mirror beside her. There is something weired though . .

. . Outside . .

. . .

"WHAT!!" Deidara panicked. He didn't believed. Konan was still calm drinking her tea. "B-b-but how!?"

"Didn't you watch the news earlier? Her name is Mashirou Hikari, her parents died because of a car accident so her parents entrusted her to the Emperor. " she calmly replied, she looked at the really surprised Deidara who is standing at the moment, he was having a major disbelief.

"When she was young she has already planned to be with Itachi-san. Her parents is close with the Emperor and Uncle Fukaku approved as well." she added. Deidara's eyes grew wider. How come he didn't know? That the girl he she found was already belonged to a certain somebody!? And out of all the people in this world why does it have to be with _him_!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" somebody screamed at the dressing room. It was a girl's voice, she got out from the dressing room wearing a blanket. The salesladies went out to catch her as well. She paused as she sees the two figure outside. Deidara's jaws dropped and Konan stood from her chair. She looks really beautiful (If anybody of you had seen chobits and the episode when Chi run through the city in blankets . . that's what she looks like.). Hikari looked at them.

"Don't worry . . We were just trying to help you, Your highness." A woman with the blue hair approached her, Hikari stepped back.

"W-who are you? And why am I here?" she was getting confused, How did she end up here and why . . "Why am I naked!!" she panicked. her cheeks turned red.

Before Konan can reply, Deidara stepped forward. He was smiling.

"I found you laying on the park and it looks like you were tired so I picked you up, un . . " his voice was really charming.

_Is this person a girl? . . her voice and the using of 'Ore' maybe he's a guy? . . Wait!! I shouldn't be thinking about that!! . . They looked like they can be trusted though . .  
_

He was walking towards her as well. She sighed . . she felt relieved. But Thank God it isn't _him._

"Really? . . I'm so sorry . . " she bowed and apologized. She really felt embarrassed. "I'm really sorry for all the trouble . . and Thank you very much for saving me from getting lost!!"

"Its really okay, Your Highness." Konan smiled.

They seemed really friendly.

"That's fine, un . ." Deidara was getting closer to her. "By the way . ." the man extended his hand, like he wants to touch her. "I'm Deidara! and this is Konan." he really looks happy right now. Hikari smiled and gave her hand to him, its weired because she had the same feeling as she met Naruto. She felt that she and this person will be good friends.

"Its really nice to meet you." she was smiled at him. She was really lucky to find this people. "And please you don't need to call me 'Your highness' . . Please call me by may name . . Wait! You guys know me?" she wondered.

Hikari didn't notice it, Deidara touched her hands as he kneel down before her, she blushed as he kissed her hand.

"I . . umm . ."

"Its really my pleasure . . Hikari-chan . ." Deirdara looked at her. She was still blushing though. She can't help it, nobody has ever knelled down before her just to kiss her hand before, and nobody has ever knelled down before her. Hikari gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you . ." she was really cute. Deidara looked at her.

_Man . . she's really something . ._

. . .

Konan told Hikari to change into her new clothes since its wet. The girl understood and went back again, this time she was the one putting it into herself. Deidara and Hikari was talking while she was inside and Konan was busy talking on the phone.

"So that's what happen . . " Hikari replied as she was combing her hair. She was feeling that pain again, she looked really sad. Deidara was getting pissed at _him _again. Why does _he_ always have what he wants?

"That jerk . ."Deidara clutched his hand. He was getting pissed. But good thing Hikari was there though.

"Are you okay . . ?" the girl went out of the dressing room. Her long beautiful hair was curled and the dress fit her perfectly. She looks like a Goddess. All his anger and irritation faded when she smiled at him.

Deidara's heart began to beat that way again. His face was getting red as a tomato.

Hikari walked closer to him, she was worried for her new friend. She pulled her his arm, she touched his forehead.

"Deidara-kun . . daijobu ka?" she looked at him with worried eyes.

_She looks so cute . . she's really a work of art, un . .  
_

"Y-yeah . . I am . ." he was still blushing.

_We are so close . ._

"Ahem! Ahem!" Konan said while looking at the two of them. She walked towards the two. Hikari let go of him and faced Konan. The girl admired the blue haired woman.

_Konan-san really looks educated . . mature . . beautiful . . strong and an elegant woman. I wish I can be more like her . ._

"Hikari-chan, You look very beautiful in that dress . . I'm so happy" she smiled. Hikari blushed, "Umm . . thank you . ."

Later Deidara was the one to change his clothes while Hikari and Konan talk. It was still raining.

- - -

Meanwhile a group of cars parked right outside _The Paper flower_. They are a lot of them, Konan and Hikari looked through the glass window.

"He's here." she said, Hikari looked at her with great confusion. A man went inside the store, he was very familiar.

. . .

"You!!" Hikari pointed at him. The salesladies looked at him, It was the Crowned prince himself, Itachi-no-miya. He looked at Hikari for a moment and then looked at Konan, he was still emotionless. Hikari looked at him with hate, she don't want to see him right now . .

_This man . . _

"Konan-san, thank you for telling me where she is . . I've been looking all over for her." he said calmly, his presence just made the hearts of the salesladies stop.

_This man!! I want to punch him!! . . . Wait a minute . . _

"You guys know each other!?" she shouted at them, her emotions changed. Itachi looked at her, she blushed. She looked the other way.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, I should have told you. Itachi-san, me and Deidara are all members of an elite organization called the 'Akatsuki'. We are all studying in Gakushuin too." Konan calmly replied. Hikari's eyes grew wider . . she didn't expect it. Who knew they were just schoolmates!?

"If you don't have any questions then let's go." Itachi told her. She felt pissed. Hikari crossed her arms and looked at him with a challenging look. Itachi was still looking at her emotionless.

_I'm not gonna let him manipulate me ever again. I had enough . . I'll show him what I got . . I'll show him how Hikari fights back. Prepare to get my revenge Uchiha. I'm not gonna lose to you . . never!_

"What if I don't? What you gonna do about it? Drag me out of the store?" she looked at him with teasing eyes. It was hard.

". . Yes, if that's the only way." he replied back. The salesladies looked at the two of them with admiration. They look perfect together, even though they are far away like that. They were still a hot couple.

"Really? Then try doing it?" she said teasingly. Is she looking for trouble? Konan was surprised too. Nobody had ever talk to Itachi this way. He's always treated with respect.

"Hn." he smirked. He walked coolly towards his fiancée, who is still not walking away for her safety. Is she really looking for trouble!?

Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled it, she pulled it away. Hikari looked at him with hate. EH was still holding it though.

"Don't you dare touch me!!"

Itachi was dumbfounded. He didn't really expect it . .

"That's _my _girl!!" a man walked out from the dressing room. Hikari looked behind and Itachi looked at him. He was walking towards Hikari.

"Don't force her to do what she doesn't want to do, un." he was getting closer. He grabbed the girl's arm, the ones Itachi was holding.

"And don't touch her!" he looked at Itachi with the 'if-you-don't-I'll-blast-you-off' look, though he was smiling, it was really scary. Hikari was surprised, the others too. There is that tension building up with this too. The boys are looking at each other eye-to-eye, like they want to kill each other or something. Hikari was feeling nervous.

Now what?

"Deidara-kun . ."

Looks like a war is going to start.

**End of Chapter 8**

- - -

_Next chapter preview:_

It was getting late and Hikari had just realized that she haven't eaten yet. She looked around the limousine, she found nothing . . accept Mr. Girly, poker-faced jerk, who looks 'expressionless as always'. They were sitting far away from each other. She just can't believe what happened earlier, he . . just . .

Hikari blushed . .

She looked at him like he has a virus or something. But she was still blushing like mad.

_I'm not gonna let him do that again . ._

She was getting weaker . .

Itachi looked at her.

She looked the other way . .

"What is it?" his voice was calm, thank goodness.

"Nothing!" she told him.

There was silence . .

Itachi looked at her for a while.

Her heart was beating non-stop.

"Stop looking at me!!" she was getting really nervous here. Her face was red as a tomato.

". . Your still thinking about it, are you?" Hikari twitched.

" . . . Did it felt good?" his tone was calm but it kinda mocks her. She looked him, still looking like a tomato.

"Excuse me!? For your information, I am not thinking about it!! And IT DOESN'T FEEL GOOD EITHER!!" she shouted at him. She was really not in a good situation right now because she lied. She was remembering "it".

"hmm . . ." he was smirking. Hikari felt that her life is going to end any minute now.

"Then I'll just have to do it again . . right, Hikari?" his tone was teasing her.

_Don't look at her girl!! look at the other way!! Yell or something!! Oh!! What am I gonna do!! He's doing it again . ._

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Hey guys, Its me again! This chappy is long isn't it? I know! Because I'll be busy this days so I might post late again next week. Periodical exams is on its way and I have to prepare for it!!

Did you guys see that coming? hehe! Deidara and Itachi? Who will win? Find out next chappy!

If you guys have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions . . please . . I'll here it out!! Thanks again for reading!! See you next chappy!


	9. Confussed heart

Uchihahazel-chan: Hey guys, Chapter 9 is up!! Yay!! I'm sorry it took so long to make this Chapter . . I've been busy with studies lately, so I'm really sorry! But here it is! fresh from my weird and complicated imagination!

I'm really sorry for the last chapter too . . I think It sucked . . I was getting really pressured that day so I didn't read it before posting it. Please review!! I really want to know If I'm dong a great job or not. To Peachy and Rica: Here it is guys! Peachy, Deidara-sempai is gonna play an important role here so don't worry!

To all the people who waited what 'it' is . . This is it!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 9

_**"Confused heart"**_

* * *

_We are still at the Paper flower folks! When all the tension is building up. Our contestants are still looking at each other non-stop!! _

_At the blue corner; wearing a Grey t-shirt, a man with a long blond hair, the heir of the Fujishima industries; Deidara Fujishima!! And at the red corner; wearing a black suit, a man with a decisive good looks and charm, the crowned prince, the heir to the thrown of his imperial majesty. Lady's and gentlemen . . Uchiha Itachi!! _

_There is no stopping this war now, only one can win the hand of Her royal highness. Who will it be? Deidara, the man who saved her? or Itachi, the man who tortured her? Let's find out!! Everybody let's get ready to rumble!!_

. . .

. . .

Yes . . it _is_ a war.

The tension is really heating up at the famous shop of _The Paper flower_. The two men are still holding the poor girl's arm with a tight grip. 'She' the source of all this, is starring quite hypothetically at the two men who is currently holding her arm, They look like they are being held her captive. Because by the look of their faces, no one wants to let go.

The salesladies and Konan are shocked as well. It was the first time that they saw Itachi do something like this, especially Konan. She had known him since high school but he never done such actions before, especially to a girl. She was also surprised by Deidara, who is known to be a ladies man. In other words a 'player', he never treated a girl like this before too. She looked at Hikari and noticed that she was thinking about a solution to end their little 'starring party'. Their grip was very tight, especially the portion that Itachi was holding. It was the same, it felt really painful, like he wants to take off her entire arm. Still though as much as she wants or tried to end this war . . she can't for some reason . . her instincts are telling her not to . .

Its too dangerous . .

But she was getting pissed . .

. . .

There was silence . . .

. . .

She broke it.

"EXCUSE ME!! BUT MY ARM IS GOING TO BE RIPPED OUT ANY SECOND, WILL THE TWO OF YOU PLEASE LET GO NOW!?" her cheeks was red because of anger. The two looked at her and let go. She looked at them, she can't see their faces very much . . but one thing is certain . . they were smirking. What's wrong with this two anyway? Especially with Deidara, why did he do that? He'll just gonna beat up by _that man_. She turned her gaze to the blond, and walked up to him. She was worried, she don't want to get him involved, he was 1 meter away from Itachi.

She walked up to him. "Deidara-kun, please . . you don't need to do it . . I don't want you to get involved to this stupid affairs . ." her tone was a little soft and her expression was sad. She looked at him, the man's heart flew, he blushed. That look with that dress . . Perfect! She looks like a princess in a portrait, plus her thought for him just makes him stronger. Deidara looked at her with eager and determined eyes, he was ready, ready to fight for her princess.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan! I'm your friend right, un?" he winked at her. He smiled and gave her a reassuring look. Hikari was still worried about her new friend but very happy, happy to find a friend like him. She smiled.

" . . . thanks . .". The two friends smiled at each other, Deidara was blushing. "Um . . I'm sorry about the earlier too Hikari-chan . . Did my grip hurt, un?"

"No! you don't need to worry!" Hikari smiled. The two were talking like 'somebody' isn't there. The other people who were in the shop started talking as well.

"Konan-sama, are they okay? . . I mean . . I hate to be rude but . . Is the Royal couple really love each other?" a saleslady asked her boss.

Konan was really wondering about that too. Things are getting interesting. She had never seen somebody done this to Itachi and she knows that man won't take this things easily. And there's Deidara too, and the girl's feelings are not yet stable.

"We'll see . ." Konan smiled to her employee.

. . .

Itachi smirked at the sight of them. What the hell is this man thinking anyway?

"Hn . ."

The two was startled, Hikari looked back, ready to fight him. Deidara looked at him suspiciously.

"If your friend here wants to protect you so much . ." he started walking towards them, Hikari was getting nervous. She knows this man won't take this things easily without doing something. She knows him . .

"Then . ." Itachi stopped right in front of the girl. He looked at her; he was smirking, she was blushing. She was getting nervous, the sight of him just makes her heart beat go faster . . . . Though she looks really serious right now. He can see it . .

. . .

. . . Does he like it?

"He'll just have to face me . . your husband . ." Hikari twitched as the last two words were released. What the hell did he just say? They aren't married yet! Does he treating her like he owns her? Hikari's nervousness vanished. Her heart was beating erratically . .

"What did you say?! Were not eve-"

. . .

Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer . .

It was fast she didn't notice it . .

. . .

It was a kiss . .

. . .

_Eh?_

. . .

The man crawled his other hand to her waist, and pulled her closer. She didn't know what to do . .

Its a rough kiss. .

. . .

but . .

It was warm . .

soft . . .

sweet . .

and its just . .

. . . right?

. . .

Itachi pulled her closer again . .

They were so close that Hikari was afraid that he might hear her heartbeat. Her heart just kept on beating, faster and faster; like it wants to come out. She can feel that 'funny feeling' again. She was red as a tomato. Why?

_Why does it feel so good . . ?_

Her knees were getting weaker. her whole existence is melting . . She kept on telling herself not to give up but . .

_I can't . ._

And the 'other part' of her says . .

_I want it . ._

. . .

Hikari's eyes were starting to close . . she was melting . .

. . .

_My feelings are getting over me . ._

_What's going on?_

_I don't know myself any longer . ._

_I don't even like him yet . ._

. . . but. . .

_I find myself longing for him . ._

_longing for his . ._

. . .

Itachi smirked between the kiss. Just about Hikari closed her eyes, he pulled off, she was a bit surprised. He was still holding her, he leaned on her ears and whispered something. His tone was very seductive, and because she's a having a 'heart and brain distortion' she was still blushing, she felt nervous as he whispers into her.

"Do something stupid again, and I'll do more than that . ." he let go of her. The man held her hand and started dragging her outside. She was spacing out you see . . something just let her emotions on the earlier incident dissolve. It was anger . .

. . .

What happened to the others?

While Hikari and Itachi was having their little 'moment' . . if that what its called. Deidara, Konan and the others was shocked. Their eyes widened like Hikari did. The salesladies started to yell "Kyaaaaa!! they did it!!" and "KYAAAAAAAAA!!" with hearts on their eyes. Konan smiled, Deidara was dumbfounded. How dare him do something like this to his princess? But still he can't do anything, he noticed that Hikari was feeling something on that kiss. He actually felt left out again, he felt crushed . .

He looked away and clutched his fist.

Seeing the woman that he cherish so much with another man, it kills him . .

Its painful . .

but for some reasons . . .

He can't do anything . .

even if it hurts . .

. . .

"Konan-san, I apologize about the fuss I made. Please excuse us." The man noted his friend before leaving, still holding Hikari's hand.

_What did just happened . . ?_

_"Do something stupid again, and I'll do more than that . ."_

That statement made her blood boil. After all the 'things he put her through', it was just because he wants to mock her!? And more importantly because of the 'things that he put her through' she didn't notice that it was her _1st kiss_.

She erupted.

They were now outside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DID TO ME!!" Thank God, nobody's outside. She pulled away but his grip won't let her. The rain is getting weak. The man sighed, she was still trying her hardest to take his hands on her, but its no use.

"Let go!! bastard!" she protested, she was remembering 'it'. The man gave her his usual look, the 'do-want-you-want-but-its-no-use' look. His eyes were . .

. . .

" . . Ah! . . . okay . . I . . understand . . hehe . ."

" . . Where are we going again . . ?"

. . .

And with that . .

. . .

Looks like its going to be a long ride . .

. . .

It was getting late and Hikari had just realized that she haven't eaten yet. She looked around the limousine, she found nothing . . accept Mr. Girly, poker-faced jerk, who looks 'expressionless as always'. Her mental paranoia just can't allow that 'little incident to slip into her mind. She just can't believe what happened earlier, he . . just . .

Hikari blushed . .

She looked at him like he has a virus or something. But she was still blushing like mad.

_I'm not gonna let him do that again . ._

She was getting weaker . .

Itachi looked at her.

She looked the other way . .

"What is it?" his voice was calm, thank goodness.

"Nothing!" she told him.

There was silence . .

Itachi looked at her for a while.

Her heart was beating non-stop.

"Stop looking at me!!" she was getting really nervous here. Her face was red as a tomato.

". . Your still thinking about it, are you?" Hikari twitched.

" . . . Did it felt good?" his tone was calm but it kinda mocks her. She looked him, still looking like a tomato.

"Excuse me!? For your information, I am not thinking about it!! And IT DOESN'T FEEL GOOD EITHER!!" she shouted at him. She was really not in a good situation right now because she lied. She was remembering "it".

"hmm . . ." he was smirking. Hikari felt that her life is going to end any minute now.

"Then I'll just have to do it again . . right, Hikari?" his tone was teasing her.

_Don't look at her girl!! look at the other way!! Yell or something!! Oh!! What am I gonna do!! He's doing it again . ._

Hikari covered her red face, she can't do anything, she leaned on the door for support. She was some what paralyzed.

_I'm such a failure . ._

Her heart was beating non-stop that she didn't notice that the car had already stopped.

. . .

"Get out, you idiot." he was already outside and Sai was looking at her from the opened door.

"Hikari-hime, daijobu ka?"

"eh?"

she felt embarrassed.

. . .

"Hikari." the man looked behind. Goosebumps filled her body as he spoke her name. His tone wasn't intimidating or scary, it was very calm actually . . like nothing happened. Its just her trauma.

"Our Press conference are going to be canceled, it will be moved tomorrow so be ready." His aura was like of a yakuza leader, he always have an entourage whenever he goes and his authority is unbelievable. Of coarse he's the crowned Prince but Hikari thought that even if this guy wasn't the Prince, he will still have this kind of aura.

And because of his aura and her current condition. The only thing he can say to him is . .

"Hai . . hai . ."

. . .

"Hikari-hime are you really alright? You look depressed?" Sai looked at Hikari while they were walking in the quiet halls of the palace. She was very happy that finally got away from him but, SHE JUST CAN'T FORGET IT. Why can't it just get out from her stupid head? It was just a kiss . . right? NO!! OF COARSE ITS NOT JUST A KISS! ITS MORE THAN THAT!

Her face turned red again.

She remembered his lips . .

soft . .

warm . .

It made her weak . .

It made her want to kiss back . .

in short she . .

. ..

Liked it . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the girl run through halls leaving the very curious Sai behind. He wondered what happened, he decided not to follow her and for some reasons he felt that she needs to be alone. Hikari was running through the halls like a maniac was chasing her, she was shaking her head too. She stopped in front of a large window, from there the moon can be seen, she can see her distressed figure from her shadow. What is going on with her?

"What's going on with me!! No!! No!! No!! I don't like it!! I don't like it!! It was just a kiss!! YES!! JUST A KISS! it doesn't mean anything . ."

"That's right! it doesn't mean anything! he just did that to 'mock me'! That's right! that's right! . . Ahaha! ahahahahha!!" she laughed, she was convincing herself that it was just nothing, but inside it felt different. An exact opposite of what she said.

She looked at the moon, its light made her dress looked prettier. She looked down. .

She didn't expect it . .

. . .

The man was with his lover, talking very happily like they were just the only people in the world, he was having a great time. She smiled, a very weak smile. It reminded her of a very important thing, an important matter that she must not forget. A thing that really makes that kiss very meaningless.

" . . Yes . . that's right . . its very meaningless alright . ." she let out a sad tone.

"He wasn't sincere, he did it because there in no other option . . and besides . . he felt nothing of me . ."

Why is she sad?

"That's right, He already have somebody . ."

She should be happy, right? Beacause it wasn't a real kiss.

"It wasn't a real one so . . I should be happy . . I must not feel something like this . . "

She reached for the curtain, she grabbed it and held it close to her face.

" . . . I'm such an idiot . . ."

. . .

The man was having a good time with his brother. Like nothing happened, he looked around.

He looked up . .

. . .

"Ni-san, is something wrong?" the younger man asked his older brother.

"Nothing . ." he smiled at him, "I've just seen that little cat again . ."

"You said it wasn't gonna come back."

There was silence.

" . . Yeah, maybe this time she won't . . ."

. . .

Its currently 9:00 pm and Hikari still haven't eaten anything yet. Her stomach was growling as she walks through the halls, searching for her room. She's been walking for about 15 minutes now too.

"I'm too sore now . . and I'm hungry . . " she was getting depressed again. She keeps on walking and walking, right and left . .

"Man!! I hate my sense of directions . ." she stopped at a dead end. She was feeling frustrated and all she wants to do now is to eat and sleep. It was dark in this place too. She decided to wait there for a moment . .

but . .

Step! Step!

She heard from the dark path that she crossed to get to that place, she also notice that it was very dark on that area.

Her goose bumps rose, her heart was beating non-stop. She knows that something is going to come out from there! She gulped, her scary meter had reached its limit. She saw something . . a white figure.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

. . .

Please use your imagination to see what how she looks like right now.

. . .

"Hikari-hime?" a familiar tone called her. It was Sai, with a flash light

"There you are. I've bought something for you, I know you haven't eaten anything." he gave her his usual look. She felt relieved . .

Did he just say food?

"FOOD!!"

. . .

"Be careful next time Hikari-hime." he said to his Master as she stuffs all the food in her face, Finally they reached her room. She looks like a lost puppy earlier.

She nodded. She was really hungry. " munch . . hank . . munch . . you . . munch . .ou reall . . munch . . save . . me" she swallowed. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him, She was very thankful. Who knows what could happen if he didn't came. "thank you so much!! I promised . . I'll return the favor." she smiled at him.

"You don't need to thank me your highness, its my job."

"But still!" she insisted.

"No really."

"huh?"

"His highness, just told me to give this to you. He also told me to find you." Hikari was dumbfounded, what does he mean 'his highness?' Sai started to walk away

" . . Wait Sai!! What do you mean . . "

_It couldn't be him . ._

"Its true, he told me where to find you too. Bye!"

"Wait Sai!!" he already left. She was very confused, what does he mean?

_Of coarse, it can't be him . ._

_Isn't it?_

. . .

He was leaning to the wall . . the wall beside her room.

"Good night, Hikari . ."

He walked away . .

. . .

**_End of Chapter 9_**

. . .

_Next chapter preview:_

"Hikari-hime! you look very pretty!! His highness will be very happy to see you!!"Hinata was very happy to see her Master in the dress that she picked, Hikari blushed. She was getting nervous too, its her first time being interviewed in the T.V and she don't know what to say.

"Um . . Hinata-chan when is it going too start anyway?" a slight of nervousness can be traced in her tone. The maid began brushing her hair.

"Don't worry Hikari-hime! Its going to be okay, The Royal family will be there as well." Hikari felt relieved. Thank goodness! She thought that she will go there alone.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Please wait a minute . . Hikari-hime please wait for a while. You can look in the mirror now." the maid went to the door. Hikari can't believe what she was seeing in the mirror. She was looking at a princess. Happiness flowed through her veins. She stood up and examined herself.

"Is this really me? I . . actually looked pretty . . and this dress . . how much is this anyway?" she was really happy, she had never worn something like that before. Yesterday's dress wasn't like this. This one is very simple but very grand. She really liked it.

Hikari remembered her childhood, she always wanted to wear something like this and pretends she was dancing with her prince. Just like Sleeping beauty in the forest, dancing with his Prince charming. She looked around, an idea popped into her head. She smiled.

Since nobody was there and her childish demeanor kept on urging her to, she decided to dance.

She was dancing the waltz with no partner . . she was day dreaming . .

She began singing the song sleeping beauty sang in the forest.

_"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream . . I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."_

Somebody walked in.

_"Yes, I know its true that visions are seldom what they seem."_

She doesn't seem to notice him . .

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do."_

He watched her, dancing like she has a partner. She was very graceful, and her voice was very beautiful.

_"You'll love me at once"_

He touched her hands and pulled her into him, he danced with her. She didn't seem to notice, she was having fun daydreaming. They were dancing . . like the ones in the fairytale. They look perfect to each other. The man was smirking.

_"The way you did once upon a dream . . . _Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Please use you imagination to see what she looks like right now. She was so surprised.

"Stop Day dreaming, you fool."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Guess who?

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Hey guys, I kinda had a hard time with this chapter and I don't know why. The next chapter will be the press conference and Hinata is going to come back. Another akatsuki member in the next chapter. I'm sorry guys, I really suck at making romantic scene so that's all I can give you . . Its a failure isn't it?

I'm really sorry!!

Please if somebody thought this sucks or it was great please tell me . . I'm really depressed right now . .

Who's the person that ordered Sai? What's going on with Hikari? What is Itachi thinking? How is Deidara after the Kissing incident? You'll find out soon so stay tuned!!

If you have any comments, suggestions, violent reactions or anything you want to say I'll hear it. Thank you very much! See you next chapter!!


	10. Surreal

Uchihahazel-chan: Hello everyone! This is Chapter 10!! Yay!!X3 This story is getting complicated and complicated to me this days . . I don't know why . . I can't concentrate today since I have a cold . . sorry for the very late update . . . If this chappy sucks . . please forgive me . .

But I'm still gonna try my best to give you the best!!XD

To everybody who reviewed (I won't mention who you guys are since you already know who you are) THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You lifted me up. I really thought I suck TT . . To all of you, again . . THANK YOU!! Please continue telling me what you think, especially about the story!! I'd really appreciate it!!

Anyway, Here you go!! Chapter 10! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 10

**_"Surreal"_**

* * *

. . .

_I can't sleep_

_I'm so tired but I just can't . ._

_Wonder why . . ?_

. . .

Hikari was looking out in her dark room, seating beside her window. She was looking at the moon, thinking of things that doesn't make sense at all. Her brain is not working well. She's tired but she can't sleep, it was hard. Its just her 3rd day here, but why does she feel like she's been here a long time.

She just took a bath but for some reason she can't feel that refreshing feeling.

She was remembering his touch, his warmth and his lips. They're all fake but she felt something . .

She hated herself for feeling it . .

She thought she was foolish . . Yes, very foolish . .

For wanting something more . .

Something that she can never have.

. . .

_I've got to stop this nonsense or else . ._

_. . I might get hurt again . . ._

She lifted herself up to her bed, she positioned herself to sleep.

_I wonder if I can sleep . .?_

. . .

- - -

In the end . .

"I can't sleep . . I can't believe for the past 9 hours I can't even close my eyes to sleep!! Stupid poker faced bastard . ."

Hikari fixed her hair and headed to the mirror. She saw how the lack of sleep affected her appearance, there was a slight trace of 'eyebags'. She tried to hide it with her bangs but it can't reach it. She was getting really angry now . .

Note: It is 9:35 in the morning.

KNOCK! KNOCK!!

"Coming, coming!"

She was getting frustrated, she don't want to see anybody saw her eyebags. Its just a girl thing, know what I'm saying?

_What should I do!! Umm . . Make-up!! . . No! It'll take long to apply and I'm bad at doing myself!! I don't want them to see me like this! I'm a girl and besides I'm the Crowned princess! I should always look pretty!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!!_

. . .

See . . I told you . .

. . .

Behind the door, a long haired maid was waiting patiently for the princess to come out. She just came back and she wanted to see her master right away, she had missed her. She even bought something for today's "Main event". She can her CRASHES! BANG! and KABOOM!! inside.

She wondered . .

_Is her highness renovating her room?_

"Hikari-hime! We're running very late. Please open the door!"

. . .

The distressed Hikari paused. That voice, that soft voice of a petite young lady . . She knew it . . It belongs to a friend . .

She rushed to the door and held the door knob. She stopped, her face, who looks like a clown has a very distinctive anime look right now. It was a weird looking expression of both stupidity and stress . .

_Chotto matte!! What if that isn't her . . What if its Sai or . . . . . AHHHHHHHHH!!_

How can a soft voice of a petite young lady belongs to the likes of Sai and Itachi . . . ?

"WHATEVER!!" the girl can hear her heartbeat. Who knows what's waiting for her behind that elegant looking door. What if its just Sai with a maid?

She gently opened the door . .

A face of young girl welcomed her . . she was smiling . .

"Hinata-chan!!"

. . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Please use your imagination to see what Hinata looked like at the moment.

. . .

"Hikari-hime, what did you do to your face? It looks awfull . . and a little . ." she lightly spoke while erasing the really weird make-up setting on her master's face. Hikari was seating in front of a mirror while Hinata was seating on a chair.

" . . I know . . I'm a little bad at doing stuff like this . . I even failed at our Practical test at T.L.E because of this! You know if I didn't begged for my grade, my teacher won't allow me to graduate!" Hikari said as she returns to her 'emo cloud'. Hinata giggled, her princess looks very well, thank God.

She has no idea . .

The two girls began talking and Hikari shared the 'things that happened when she was gone'. Hinata almost cried, the look on her master's face was very sad. She has no idea what happened. Hikari remembered it again . . the kiss . . the man that Sai talked about . .

Th sadness returned . .

She once again felt how stupid she is that time . .

last night . .

. . .

She was about to cry . .

Hinata noticed it, she felt sadness too. Her master's emo cloud is getting thicker, she glanced around, she found something. She stood up happily, Hikari snapped and looked at her maid closely. She was carrying an elegant looking box. Hikari slapped her face. Hinata was very excited.

"Hikari-hime!! this is for you! I bought it this morning and Konan-ojousama told me it will look perfect on you." she smiled happily. Hikari wondered why does she need a dress? And Konan? Does she bought it on the Paper flower?

"Thanks Hinata, but . ." she stood up and walked closer to the other girl "What is that for?" Hinata gave her the look of you-don't-remember?

. . .

"WHAT!! . . . . . oh yeah . . hehe . . ahehe . . I'm doomed . . . "The girl cried while putting her dress on. It was really lovely, but for some 'reasons' Hikari can't seem to appreciate it at the moment. Her mind was very focused on today's press con.

She stepped out of the dressing room . .

"Hikari-hime! you look very pretty!! His highness will be very happy to see you!!"Hinata was very happy to see her Master in the dress that she picked, Hikari blushed. She was getting nervous too, its her first time being interviewed on T.V and she don't know what to say.

"Um . . Hinata-chan when is it going too start anyway?" a slight of nervousness can be traced in her tone. The maid began brushing her hair.

"Don't worry Hikari-hime! Its going to be okay, The Royal family will be there as well." Hikari felt relieved. Thank goodness! She thought that she will go there alone.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Please wait a minute . . Hikari-hime please wait for a while. You can look in the mirror now." the maid went to the door. Hikari can't believe what she was seeing in the mirror. She was looking at a princess. Finally! Happiness flowed through her veins. She stood up and examined herself.

"Is this really me? I . . actually looked pretty . . and this dress . . how much is this anyway?" she was really happy, she had never worn something like that before. Yesterday's dress wasn't like this. This one is very simple but very grand. She really liked it.

Hikari remembered her childhood, she always wanted to wear something like this and pretends she was dancing with her prince. Just like Sleeping beauty in the forest, dancing with his Prince charming. She looked around, an idea popped into her head. She smiled.

Since nobody was there and her childish demeanor kept on urging her to, she decided to dance.

She was dancing the waltz with no partner . . she was day dreaming . .

She began singing the song sleeping beauty sang in the forest.

_"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream . . I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."_

Somebody walked in.

_"Yes, I know its true that visions are seldom what they seem."_

She doesn't seem to notice him . .

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do."_

He watched her, dancing like she has a partner. She was very graceful, and her voice was very beautiful.

_"You'll love me at once"_

He touched her hands and pulled her into him, he danced with her. She didn't seem to notice, she was having fun daydreaming. They were dancing . . like the ones in the fairytale. They look perfect to each other. The man was smirking.

_"The way you did once upon a dream . . . _Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Please use you imagination to see what she looks like right now.

"Stop Day dreaming, you fool."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Guess who??

- - -

_"Good morning everyone!! Yesterday at his political press con, His majesty the emperor revealed and answered the question that will crush billions of hearts all over Japan and all of those who are 'really hoping' to capture the heart of His Imperial highness, Itachi no miya. Who will be the new Crowned Princess?"_

_"That's right, Yukari. His majesty's confession yesterday was really a shock! We didn't expect him to answer that question seriously like he always does. He always say that they haven't make up their mind or His Highness Itachi-sama, isn't ready yet. But right now here at the Tokyo Big sight, we are going to find out who was the lucky girl that the Royal family picked to be the next mother of our country."_

_"Today is really an exciting day isn't it? . . . The Royal family looks really happy seating their right now. His majesties Fukaku-sama and Akihito-sama are busy talking and Her majesty Mikoto-sama and His highness Sasuke-sama are talking as well!! . . Kyaaaa!! Sasuke-oujisama looks really handsome in that suit!! Kyyaaaaaa!!"_

. . .

_" . . . Anyway, Large numbers citizens and press are currently taking pictures and waiting for this very important event to start. The people of Japan are patiently waiting for the new couple to arrive . . What are they taking so long? We can't wait any longer!!"_

. . .

Indeed!! What are they taking so long?

"Your highnesses, We are running very late ahead of schedule, please . . ." An old maid said while Itachi was dragging Hikari in the halls, bridal style. Hinata is giggling non-stop at the sight of the princess-to-be.

"Let go you bastard!! Let go!!" her face was red and embarrassment flowed into her veins. Everybody is watching to the two of them, "Let go you girly-poker-faced-bastard!!" Looks like she had already forgotten about last night . .

. . . for the moment . . .

He was calm as usual, his self control is just amazing . . . and his patience has quite changed today. Did he ate something weird earlier? The girl was still shouting and moving over and over . . .

"Stop moving." he said in a expressionless tone with an expressionless face.

"NO!! You let go of me right now!!" she said angrily, facing him. She decided to fight back . . again . . She ignored her feelings. Everytime she fights back he always win. She knows this but kept on having that reason . . just to fight back . . maybe someday she'll win.

- - -

_"Lady's and gentlemen!! People of Japan the time has finally come!! We heard that the Royal couple had just arrived at the building!! I repeat they have already arrived! . . And oh!! His majesty Fukaku-sama is standing up at the stage!! Kyaaaaaa!! Finally we are going to find out the truth!! . . . Anyway, again people of Japan, Please stop whatever you are doing right now and turn on you televisions!! This is national announcement!! . . . Who is going to be the new mother of our country? Who is the lucky girl? Who will be our new Crowned Princess!? Let's all find out!!"_

. . .

The Tokyo big sight is full of people right now, flashes of camera can be seen all over the place. The building is decorated with Chrysanthemum flowers and the Royal seal is everywhere. It looked like the time stopped at the country of Japan as they wait and glued they're eyes on the T.V, everybody is too excited at the moment!!

At the stage, the Royal family members are quietly seating on they're seats. From at the right side of the table, you can see a really happy mother. She is wearing a traditional kimono with a very elegant design in it, she wasn't wearing any make-up so you can really see the red color on her cheeks. She was very excited at the moment because her eldest son is going to engaged by the best and most suitable girl. She hasn't talked to the girl yet since she arrived yesterday, so she was quite worried about her condition as well. On the right side of her mother, on the left side near the Crowned Princess's chair, a handsome young man is seating quite unhappily about the occasion. He is wearing suit which looks like it was made just for him, that anybody who would wear the outfit except him won't look as attractive as he is. He was very handsome today but for some reasons, His Royal highness Prince Sasuke can't smile or be happy. His 'lover' had already explained to him everything, that this arrangement is just a facade, but his thoughts were seeing something else . . well . . you get to picture. On the right side of the Crowned Prince's chair, His Royal Majesty the high Emperor is seating very, very happily at his chair. He reached his cup of tea from the long table and took a sip, he was shacking in excitement. The old man is wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono and even though he is very old, it looked very good in him. A men black went up to the stage and whispered something at His majesty, finally its going to start.

From the right side of his father, Fukaku stood up. He is wearing a similar suit as Sasuke but, it didn't he didn't look as attractive as his son.

Flashes of camera grew as he stood up. Yup! finally its going to start.

. . .

- - -

"Good afternoon everyone, We are terribly sorry about the very late starting of this event. But finally after the long wait, We, the Royal family are happy to present to you the newest addition to our beloved family." Fukaku smiled to the mass of people as he finished his sentence. Though the man is not 'showy', he is still a father. He is very happy about his son. Though he is worrying about something . .

Back stage:

. . .

In the back stage a girl wearing a light pink dress with a silk flower plaid is currently praying the 'Ama namin', it is the Filipino version of 'Our Father'. In the Filipino tradition if you prayed it with a all of your heart , God it will guide you or help you through your problem.

But will God help you if you pray it like this?

"Amanaminsumasalangitkasambahinangngalanmomapasaaminangkaloobanmoditosalupaparanangsalangitbigyannyopokamingamingkakaninsaarawarawat patawarinnyoposaamingmgasala . ."

"What are you doing?" a man with a magnetic voice called. His 'wife' is chanting something that is irritating him since she's too noisy. She stopped, . .

She hissed at him.

"Don't interrupt me!! I'm praying!! I need God right now!!" she shouted as the man stared at him with no emotions or what so ever. He can't blame her, she was dragged here in this situation anyway.

The man walked closer to the red curtains, he peeked outside. He saw a large crowd of people and his father talking to them. He stared e motionlessly at it, his eyes are covering with shades. Was he thinking too? Is he worried about something? Or he is nervous as well?

He clenched the cloth with his hand . .

. . .

A warm hand held it from outside . .

" . . . !"

. . .

. . .

" . . Amen!!" she shouted, she was really nervous. She didn't care if 'he' thinks its foolish . . she just needs saving, somebody to lean on . .

Somebody,

. . .

Hikari looked behind her . .

he wasn't there . .

She looked around . .

. . .

Who will hold her hand and tell her that its okay . .

. . .

" . . . "

He was there, leaning on the curtain. He looked a little helpless and he seems to be tired. She had never seen him like this . .

Somebody was holding his hands . .

" . . . "

She looked away . .

There is nothing for her to do . .

She stared blankly at the dark side of the room. She smiled . . a weak smile . .

. . .

"So without further a do here she is, accompanied by his future husband . . the Crowned Princess of Japan . . "

She let out a big breath and inhaled something new. This is it!! There is no turning back now . .

_I can't let anything ruin this . . even my feelings . . I promised! My dad and mom wanted this to happen! I know it will turn out to be good . . somehow . . ._

_But why do I feel like crying? . . No!! Its not about that!! Its just that _. . .

"Hikari . ." her heart started to beat faster. "Let's go . ."

He noticed it, she didn't look at him. He knew that there was something wrong . .

He held her hands . .

He whispered to her . .

"Its alright . . Its going to be okay . ."

She was startled, she started to feel weired again.

_Don't act like you care . . It hurts even more . ._

A tear dropped in her eyes . . he wiped it away.

She was about to fall . .

But he tightened his grip. It wasn't painful . . No . .

. . .

It was very gentle . .

. . .

_Sawaruna . ._

_Don't touch me . . Don't play with my emotions . . !!_

. . .

The curtain opened up and revealed the two of them. Flashes of camera, smiles and cheers welcomed them. Eveybody was very happy.

. . .

She swallowed everything and smiled at the crowd, he too did it. The Royal family stood up in honor, all of them welcomed her. Itachi escorted her into her seat, she waved before sitting. The man was amazing, he did it very naturally. While she on the other hand has a very weak expression. You can really see a fragment of sadness in her eyes. Her emotions are being mixed up, again.

Right now everything is surreal . .

She felt she was in the middle of a nightmare and a dream . .

. . .

"Everybody . . everybody . . please calm down . ." with a command silence engulfed the scene. Being an Emperor is amazing!

"And now I would like to call the crowned Prince, my son Itachi-no-miya to introduce her future wife to all of Japan." A proud father said. Itachi stood up, flashes of Camera flown. Fukaku shook his hand and whispered something into his ear before he proceed to the speaker's table. He looked surprised at the moment but he returned his disposition immediately.

Mikoto, from her seat looked from her left to see her future daughter. She giggled, the girl was very pretty and . .

she noticed it . . .

The girl as having a hard time . .

Sasuke looked at her too, he saw it also . .

"What's wrong?" he asks, he didn't have any insecurities towards her. He knows that she will not let herself fall . .

_What is wrong with me . . I don't know what to think anymore . ._

Itachi looked at the crowed, there was silence. He opened his mouth to talk . .

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming here and welcoming my future wife and myself. Today I would like to introduce her to you. The new addition to our family, the future mother of this country . . Mashirou Hikari!"

She snapped out as the camera flashes all over. That's right . .

Today, everything must be perfect.

_I must not let myself be conquered by my feelings . . _

Everybody's eyes were on her . .

Everybody's talking about her . . .

. . .

Her childhood dream to be a princess, came true . .

But . .

She's not happy . .

**End of Chapter 10**

- - -

_Next chapter preview:_

She giggled.

Everybody laughed, she was getting used it. She never knew that this could be fun too.

Them asking questions, she answering them. Press conferences are quite fun . . .

Another reporter stood up from the audience. She smiled at him and Itachi gave him a friendly nod. The reporter blushed at the sight of the beautiful princess.

Hikari was excited to know his question . .

"G-g-good m-morning, y-our highnesses!! . . Um this question will be not just for you but to Sasuke-oujisama too." the reporter nervously said. Sasuke was a little startled by it. Hikari and Itachi were as well.

Something hit her . .

__

" . . . When we go out there and the press asked you something about me, don't answer back." his tone was serious now, she was still blushing.

"Why?"

"Just don't. Let me answer it, understand?"

Was that it?

What kind of question it is to make him told me about it earlier?

Itachi knew it.

"Excuse for the Royal family but, There is this rumor that is been going around for a long time now and before we think that the reason why the Royal family hasn't been answering the question about the new crowned princess is because of this rumor." The reporter was really nervous right now. Eager faces can be seen from the press. Fukaku, Akihito and Mikoto was getting intrigued, how come that they have no knowledge about this certain rumor?

Sasuke and Hikari share the same expressions right now, what the hell is it!?

"U-um . . um . . Is it true that . . Itachi-oujisama and Sasuke-oojisama has a secret relationship?"

The crowd went wild and The Royal Family was shocked. Traces of disbelief flowed to the faces of the 3 royalties. What's up with that!? Where did that come from? they thought.

The three guilty of suspicion . . are guilty.

What are they going to do now?

* * *

Uchihahazel-chan: Guys! guys!! I'm really sorry for the very late update!! Next chapter will be next week, I promise!! I'm sorry if you guys are expecting more but my cold is getting worst!! . . I really think its a flu . . TT

Anyway, if you guys have any comments, suggestions, violent reactions or you just need somebody to talk too!! I'm here for you!! I hope I get well soon!! sniff!

See you next chappy!!


	11. Exposure and guilt

Uchihahazel-chan: Gomenasai minna!! Sorry I didn't post this story last week as I promised!! I was very busy since I joined a lot of extra-curricular activities and Exams are coming this week!! AHHHHH!! I'm so busy!! Sorry again everybody . .

While I was making this chappy, Rica said something about vocaloid songs . . and I love voclaoid songs! especially the ones in the nico nico douga site. So for the next chapter I thought I'll let Hikari sing one of my favorite song. (Chotto matte . . I should be talking about this chapter right? . . Whatever! ; )

Anyway, Please Enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 11

**_Exposure and guilt_**

* * *

Flashes of camera grew and the crowd went wild as the New Crowned Princess stood up and smiled to them. She was very charming as usual, like she was already used to situations such as this one . .

Well she is . .

She smiled and waved to everybody in the crowed. She didn't look like it but . .

she's crying inside . .

_Confused . ._

Akihito is one proud grandfather and Emperor, he looked at the girl with happiness. He said to himself, It was an amazing decision that Fukaku and himself made with her Father, since he saw Itachi and Hikari _that day_. On the other hand, Fukaku wasn't sure of the decision at first but since his father wanted it to happen, he had no choice. But when he saw her deal with the press and the people in the past, he was entirely convinced by her charm and willpower.

Itachi walked back to his chair and stood up with her bride in front of the crowed. He was smiling . . but it wasn't for real.

Hikari looked at him, he looked so used in this kind of situation. She knows his smile was a fake but she wanted to look at it anyway . .

_And besides this guy never smiled when he's near me . ._

. . .

Akihito stood up and gave a speech before the press can make their most awaited scoops. Everybody was listening and silence once again flourished into the room, everybody's attention is in His Majesty. Hikari looked at her 'Soon-to-be-real-grandfather' with great respect.

"It must be great being an Emperor, especially when you're being loved and respected by everybody." she spoke with a low tone. She was speaking this like she was just a commoner looking at a grace of a very respectful Royalty. Of coarse, she loved this old man.

"I wonder if I can be like him . ."

. . .

"Stay out of trouble if you want to do that . ." Hikari was startled by a very handsome man with a magnetic voice beside her. He was listening to his grandfather's speech. She was still mad at him 'for some reasons'. He had made her confused, so she gave him a strong 'don't-talk-to-me-or-I'll-bite-you-look'.

"And what's with that face? You look ugly. What if someone sees you, you'll embarrass the Royal family." he said with an expressionless tone with an expressionless face, he doesn't seem to be annoying her but . . . Thats the annoying part.

"UGLY?" An arrow strikes in to her head. She was pissed.

"You also have that stupid glaring look earlier . ."

he broke the line.

"Well Excuse me Mr. Pretty boy, if I was too ugly for your eyes . . . But let me tell you something . . I AM BEAUTIFUL!" she proudly said.

"Hn." he smirked back. Her blood was boiling.

. . .

What's going on?

. . .

"Poker face!"

"Ugly girl."

"Girly face!"

_It seems like all things have become negligable . ._

"Stupid girl."

_Including what happened just now . ._

"Weasel boy!"

_The problems I was troubling myself became . . nothing . ._

"Pig head."

_It feel like he was taking all my troubles away . ._

"Weasel boy!"

. . .

Clap! Clap! Clap!!

The two was startled. The speech ended.

He looked back again to the crowed. She looked him, she smiled.

"Were not finished yet, Weasel boy!"

"Hn."

- - -

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties and Your highnesses; especially to the new Royal couple. I am Yamato from the Yomouri newspaper and I am here to ask a question for Hikari-hime and Itachi-oujisama." a man with a brown hair said near the microphone from the audience.

The Press con is finally starting.

Hikari's heart began pounding, she can already hear it . . DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!

_Why does it have to be me?_

"Hikari-hime . . What is your first impression of the Royal Family especially His Highness Itachi-sama?" the man who was called Yamato said. Hikari let out a big exhale before answering . . actually shes thinking . .

"Don't worry . . just answer it honestly . . You don't need to think about it much . ." A handsome voice startled Hikari, it was Sasuke. "Just answer it already . ." she looked at him, she was blushing. She nodded, man! this guy looks so hot today!!

The press raised their recorder, cameras and cellphone as she spoke.

"Actually I can't remember quite well about my first impression since I've met them back when I was 4 years old but as far I can remember . . they were really nice to me and my family, so I guess whatever my first impression was It turned out to be true." she was still nervous. Her hands was getting cold, her thoughts were torturing her.

Did I made sense? Ohhh!! What should I do I can't calm down!!

"Then what about His highness?" Now with this question everyone, I mean everyone was paying attention . . of coarse except His highness. "Your highness, as we heard in the news you shouted at Ouji-sama and called him names . . is this true?"

"Eh?"

From the stage we can see Mikoto and Akihito giggling, while Fukaku and Sasuke was somewhat smiling. Itachi however was waiting for his future wife to talk. She felt so embarrassed for some reasons, But she didn't regret calling him names back there.

_What should I do!? . . Oh!! Whatever I'll just answer this the Hikari way!! Thats right! The Hikari way!! hahahaha!!_

She's desperate . .

"Ummm . . Yes . . I did call him names . . " she was really blushing in embarrassment, her face turned the other way. Everybody laughed; From the Royal family members, the guards, paparazzi, and to the audience - of coarse, his Fanclub wouldn't.

"Hahaha . . If His highness wouldn't mind, What did really happened that day?" Yamato asked Itachi. He was really loving what he's doing right now. Hikari looked at him from the corner of her eyes. The man sighed and looked at her . . he seemed to be somewhat displeased. Who wouldn't?

She looked the other way . . he turned his gaze to Yamato.

"I was inside the car, My Bodyguard told me to wait inside for a while, he told that two woman are arguing in front of the Seimon . ."

- Flash back -

"What's happening?" Itachi told Neji when he suddenly stops the car. He said, 2 woman are somewhat arguing in front of the main palace gates. The man sighed and told him to do it fast. He closed his eyes and waited, he looked somewhat impatient. "Do it fast . . I'm meeting somebody today . ."

. . .

It was taking a while and since Itachi has _somebody_ to meet, he opened his eyes and looked ahead.

He saw a familiar face, that looked very similar to the little girl he met _that day_. The one who pointed at him and called him "Pretty boy". The same little girl she was going to meet. He looked quite surprised at first but he immediately regained his composure. He was . .

. . happy?

He went out of the car and . .

"What's taking this thing so long?"

Well you know the rest.

- End of flash back -

Everybody laughed especially Mikoto and Akihito, and to peoples surprise; even Fukaku and Sasuke giggled. Itachi is in his same posture while Hikari was blushing in embarrassment. Flashes of camera was growing again, she looked back at him, with angry eyes. She was angry because he told it all but she didn't regret doing it. The man ignored her . .

. . .

And the press con continues . .

- - -

She giggled.

Everybody laughed, she was getting used it. She never knew that this could be fun too.

Them asking questions, she answering them. Press conferences are quite fun . . .

Another reporter stood up from the audience. She smiled at him and Itachi gave him a friendly nod. The reporter blushed at the sight of the beautiful princess.

Hikari was excited to know his question . .

"G-g-good m-morning, y-our highnesses!! . . Um this question will be not just for you but to Sasuke-oujisama too." the reporter nervously said. Sasuke was a little startled by it. Hikari and Itachi were as well.

Something hit her . .

__

" . . . When we go out there and the press asked you something about me, don't answer back." his tone was serious now, she was still blushing.

"Why?"

"Just don't. Let me answer it, understand?"

Was that it?

What kind of question it is to make him told me about it earlier?

Itachi knew it.

"Excuse me for the Royal family but, There is this rumor that is been going around for a long time now and before, we think that the reason why the Royal family hasn't been answering the question about the new crowned princess is because of this rumor." The reporter was really nervous right now. Eager faces can be seen from the press. Fukaku, Akihito and Mikoto was getting intrigued, how come that they have no knowledge about this certain rumor?

Sasuke and Hikari share the same expressions right now, what the hell is it!? The Reporter gulped before asking it, it was like he was preparing for his death.

. . .

"U-um . . um . . Is it true that . . Itachi-oujisama and Sasuke-oujisama has a secret relationship?"

The crowd went wild and The Royal Family was shocked. Traces of disbelief flowed to the faces of the 3 royalties. What's up with that!? Where did that come from? they thought.

The three guilty of suspicion . . are guilty.

What are they going to do now?

. . .

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

Hikari's mind went blank.

Itachi . . well, his amazing self-control remained. How can he be so calm?

Sasuke didn't know what to say. First of all, He had no knowledge about the rumor. Second, He didn't expect it and Third, Itachi didn't say anything about it; he didn't even know if he knows about this rumor. He looked at his brother with a trace of fear, the man looked back like he was signaling him to calm down. He smiled a bit, he knew he would do something. He knows that they got each others backs . .

But what about her?

The young lady that accidental heard and discovered the fact that his future husband and his future brother-in-law is actually dating?

What about her?

The young lady who has been engage with a man who has no feelings for her?

And what about her?

The young lady who is feeling alone and stupid right now?

. . .

The girl that has been a victim by his selfishness?

She felt it, she saw how they supported each other. Shes not stupid, she's not naive. A person who doesn't know them wouldn't notice.

Hikari smiled, a weak smile . .

. . .

All her troubles are getting back . .

Here we go again . .

. . .

She can see the press people; some are intrigued and curious, some are happy and excited to know the truth. She paused for a moment and tried to be calm, she needs to learn how to manage herself, alone. Itachi looked at her . .

She closed her eyes . .

_I can't back up to this now . . I agreed to this . . Its an obligation I have to take all my life starting today. Its a deal that I made to him, my new family and to my parents. Its an annoying and stupid deal I have to take all my life . ._

Its unfair isn't?

Its like shes the only one who is suffering . . All for this stupid show.

Itachi returned his gaze from the audience, his eyes weren't visible. What is he thinking?

. . .

Sasuke is calm.

Itachi is calm.

Hikari is calm . . well, not so calm . .

. . .

Somebody has to answer . .

A voice broke it.

"Where did this rumored come from?"

. . .

Fukaku is not happy.

Hikari and Sasuke triggered danger. Like the sky preparing for the storm.

The poor, curious reporter is shaking with fear. You can't blame him, Its the Emperor who is angry. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. The audience felt it too, the danger surrounding the scene. Flashes of camera lessened to nothing. Another reporter stood up, he acknowledge himself to be a 'friend' of the poor reporter. He looked scared too. " . . Y-your Highness . . T-the r-rumor . . . just started in the Internet last year . . It became a secret on the net . . but now a lot of people already knew it . . S-so w-we a-asked it n-now to you . ." The guy looked down as soon as he finished the sentence. Everybody was quiet.

Before Fukaku can let another word, Akihito sighed and spoke. Everybody was startled. Itachi remained calm, but still . . nobody knows what he is thinking. Hikari can really feel the tension in the atmosphere.

"Now Fukaku calm down, I knew about this rumor . . " he calmly said, though the old man looked really sad for some reasons. Hikari was shocked and so is Sasuke. Itachi remained calm.

"Itachi told me about it." Everybody including the audience was shocked, especially Hikari and Sasuke.

"He found it one time on the internet. It was questioning the very close bond of my 2 grandchildren, it was . . very unforgivable." The old man really looked sad. "But still I didn't do anything because I trust them, and there is no such thing as two brothers having an affair. I know, because I know them." He smiled. Hikari felt sad as the old man looked at Itachi with a smiling face, Itachi smiled too.

So that's why he was so calm.

Sasuke felt relieved, she felt a little annoyed. Fukaku was surprised, why didn't Itachi told him about this? Does Mikoto knows?

The crowed was relieved too, thank God Akihito spoke.

Hikari looked at the sight of Itachi, whose eyes weren't visible. She felt hatred of him; for lying to his family, to the people of Japan and to almost everybody.

She hated herself for accepting the deal. She hated how selfish he is.

. . .

The things went back to normal, the press con continues. The flow of the river became smooth again.

Like nothing happened . .

Hikari let it go for awhile, she knows she can't do anything right now and even if she does it will just create a larger fuss.

She let herself be carried away by the river's rocky path.

. . .

- - -

The chaotic Royal press con ended at exactly 3:00 pm. Everybody went back to their normal lives and continued their own reality. The Royal family decided to rest in their own dressing rooms before going to their daily activities. Itachi was called by Fukaku and Mikoto awhile ago so Hikari is alone in their room. She stretch out and slapped her face before letting herself rest in the nice comfy chair. She felt nice that it is finished, though she had fun on answering some personal questions. She leaned her back on the chair and closed her eyes.

_" . . There is no such thing as two brothers having an affair . ."_

" . . Ojii-sama . . gomen ne . . " Hikari started crying. She decided to hide it, the secret she knows. The secret that will ruin the Royal family and will hurt them at the same time. She has no choice but to lie . .

She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She can see a beautiful girl with the most awful life, she sighed and smiled.

" I won't let this things ruin me!! I will protect this family!! I will be happy!! Like they said . . Theres a rainbow after the rain right?! HAHA!!" she stood up and laughed. She tried to keep a positive side, her life is miserable enough . .

She was trying to be strong . .

Keeping a smiling face after that . . Its hard . .

. . .

. . .

Hikari looked around the place . .

. . . there was no bathroom . .

Mother nature's calling her right now and there's no bathroom!! She opened the door to find the bathroom but luckily, Sai and his 'minions' were there to stop her.

"Where are you going Princess?" the pale boy asked the girl who looked really troubled 'for some reasons'. She was in a hurry. "I'm going somewhere!!" she yelled.

Sai sighed "Hikari-hime please tell me where is it and we will go with you."

Hikari seems . . you know? "I really need to go!! Just don't ask!! ok!!"

"Leave her to me." a handsome young man told them, Sai looked back. He nodded and went back to his position. Hikari said sorry to him and left with Sasuke, She looked at him . . still holding her butt. That's right, this guy . . is _the-person-whom-she's-going-to-marry's_ special someone 'slash' brother. But how can she put it . . she doesn't have a grudge on him like she had with his brother. Maybe its because she knows that this guy is just . .

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was annoyed, cuz . . who wouldn't be annoyed if somebody was looking at you with a stupid looking face like that . .

"Ara! . . I'm just . ."

"What?"

"Nothing!!" she looked the other way . . Her stomach growled. He heard it . .

" ehe . ." she blushed . .

"Were already here . . make it fast ok?" he smirked.

My . . what an awkward situation . .

. . .

While Hikari was seating on the throne, Sasuke was waiting for her to arrive outside the females bathroom. He was leaning quietly at the wall, he looked tired. He seemed to be thinking though . .

"Hey Hikari-chan . . " he spoke with a very handsome tone. Hikari who was inside the cubicle was blushing.

"Yeah . ."

"Do you like Itachi?"

. . .

Her mind went blank as she flushes the toilet. Like her brain has been flushed too.

"Huh?"

"Just answer it . ." This was a question that has been asked to her for 5 times today. 4 times at the press con and the 5th time with Sasuke. Back there . . she said 'Yes' with a very convincing smile . . though her other side is crying inside . .

"Why ask?" Now, this is a stupid reply. She went outside to see Sasuke looking at her with the 'I'm-not-joking-look'.

She felt the danger she was in so she told him the truth . .

"Of coarse not."

"Hn." he smirked back. The two walked together in the hallways . . Hikari sighed

_Thank God it was over . ._

But . . was it the truth?

. . .

- - -

_Next chapter preview:_

"AHHHHH!! Finally! I can relax and let myself off . . taking a nice hot bath after a chaotic afternoon! Perfect!" Her eyes shines with happiness. The water is perfect and nobody can steal this moment of bliss and happiness away from her . .

She reached her bathrobe and dried her long, soft flowing hair in front of the mirror singing . .

. . .

"anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?" / _Where are you right now? What are doing at this moment?_

"kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?" / _Are you looking into this wide, blue sky?_

. . .

She went out of the bathroom and noticed it was raining . .

. . .

"Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono" / _I lost touch with you and now my heart feels so empty ._ .

"ushinatte hajimete kizuita" / _Today I noticed this pain for the first time . ._

"konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto" / _The fact that you had been supporting me this much each day._

"konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto" / _Equals the importance of the smiles you've given me along the way._

. . .

But she didn't notice that a storm is coming . .

. . .

"Maru de . ." / _My chest is . ._

"Kaze no . . "/ _aching from . ._

"you ni surinukete . ." / . . _the loneliness I suffer now . ._

"todokisou de . . todokanai" / And my heart seems to break whenever I think about you . .

. . .

Somebody opened the door, she didn't notice it . . she was busy singing her song . . She is happy right now but why is she singing that king of song?

. . .

"mou ichido . . ano koro ni modorou" / _I'll always be . . laughing by your side . ._

"ana . . ta no sugu soba de..." / _I know that . . everything . . will be fine in the end . ._

. . .

She happily grabbed the bottle of milk she saved earlier

"I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THAT MAN TODAY!!" she drank with all her might . . like an old man . .

" . . What are you being so happy about it?" Hikari sprayed the milk out and faced back . . she saw him . . leaning into her door . . completely inside her room! How did he get here!? She wondered.

"AHHHH!! How did you get here!! Go out!!" she said blushingly, pointing at him. He started walking, he was expressionless. Is it really that amusing when he torment and annoy her like that?

"You know if you drink it like that . . your breast won't get bigger . ." he spoke, his tone was teasing her. Hikari's eyes widened.

What?

. . .

* * *

Next chapter will have a connection with the storm. And who is this weird guys who is looking for Itachi? What's up with the guy who looks really weird with a guy who keeps talking about his religion?

. . .

While I was making this . . my little brother is insisting me to teach him how to ride a bike which is supposed to be the job of my 2nd aniki . . where are those 3?

So guys I'll be going now . . if you have any comments, suggestions, violent reactions you know I'll hear you out!!

Bye-bee!! (o)w

* * *


	12. Don't be afraid of the storm

Uchihahazel-chan: Nyahahaha!!!! Hello everyone!! its been a while!! Semester break is ending!!! WAAAAHHHHH!! I'm sorry if this chappy is late . . actually I was supposed to upload this last week but then our family has to go the province to help in the farm so I'm really sorry . .

To Lovelymystery: I know T.M revolution! he sang a lot of songs from gundam seed (I'm a fan ). I also listen to Nana Mizuki, Home made kazoku, Rie Tanaka and Utada Hikaru!! I really like them!! Why don't you try listening to vocaloid songs? I recomend Miku, Len and Rin!! They're my favorite!!

To Sinxirl: Thanks!! Well . . yeah . . Since this story doesn't have violence everybody's alive and they all have a pretty, average normal life I guess its ok to have their charas change. I was asking if they are going out of chara to let me know if they are going to far away out of chara . .

Did I made sense?

Sorry for bragging so much . .

Anyways here is the Chapter 12 (yay!! we reached chapter 12 already!!) This will chappy is long so I'll stop the chit-chat!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 12

Don't be afraid of the storm

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hi there!! hehe . . its me again^^! I never thought keeping a diary would be so great!! I could see the way my life changes everyday . . now that I read the other pages . . I just realized that 2 weeks had already passed since that Chaotic Press con!! And so many things has happed already!!

Summerization:

The next day after the whole incident thing, Ojii-san introduced me to an old woman named Chiyo, he said the she'll be the one in charge of my _Princess training_. She looks very old, I guess by the way you look at her she might be at the age of 63, perhaps? She told me that from today until the day I learned everything from her we won't stop training. Chiyo-bachan told me that Aunt Mikoto is a prodigy because she only spend 5 months to know everything! While an average commoner, [which is me] will take 2 years to complete the stupid training. It was like hell . . if I try to complain she'll . . . add another book to my head . . if I refuse . . . I can't eat . . If I try to escape . . I'll be looked in my room . .

I'm so scared at her!!!

NOTE: Sunday, Wednesday and Friday are the only days I have to go to hell so its kinda nice . .

This past few days I also noticed how 70% [I think?] of the school population greets me whenever I pass them. It feels great that they acknowledge me and I kinda feel really special too^-^!!

About the 30%?

Well . . I think they I have a grudge on me . . because of_ him . ._

That dangerous aura and striking glares they give me every time I go to school with Sasuke-kun and him . .

Just thinking about it makes me want to crush them all . . I've had enough it!! At first I'm really scared at them . . but now its just getting annoying! Why can't they just accept that they're Prince is already engaged to me!! And its not like I wanted to marry him too . .

Erase! Erase! Erase!!

Schools getting great, everybody including me is starting open up. I'm getting close to everyone especially to Kakashi-sensei! He's really cool! And he's such a smooth-talker too!! I really-really like him!!

. . .

Oh yeah . . Prince is not here . . I don't know where he went but he's away . .

Sasuke-kun just told me about it this morning . .

I wonder where he is?

- - -

She placed the half bottle milk in her desk.

Hikari stopped writing there, its already 8:30 pm. Time passes by she thought. She stood up and stretched, she looked at her window and exhaled. She sat on her bed and looked outside . .

"Where is that guy?"

She looked around, it was dark and the only source of light she has is her two large windows. Japanese literature is the only assignment that is left undone, its to many and she's new in Japan so she has no knowledge about this. Good thing Sasuke-kun taught her advance Geometry earlier, if she hadn't plead.

But her thoughts weren't about her studies but in a particular guy . .

_Where did he go?_

Her relationship with him changed . . a bit . . since these passed few days they were always together. Going to school, eating, sometimes in training, going home and in some events. She still has a grudge on him, that's true but . .

You know the thing that even though you are not really that attached to a person but you're usually with him? The unusual bond you share even though when you talk to him he and he doesn't usually respond but you get happy? That unusual feeling of getting used to him everyday because you're always together?

. . .

She kept on thinking about him, he didn't even told her that he's leaving.

. . .

You know?

That feeling you feel because that certain someone is always with you and now he's not around and you feel like there is something missing?

And you feel lonely?

. . .

_I'm feeling lonely . ._

_I've been thinking about since this morning . ._

. . .

What do you call that again?

. . .

A cold wind blows . .

. . .

"I can't possibly miss him!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she laughs hysterically at her stupidity. She fell back out of laughter, she looked up. There is a mirror above her, she looked at herself and smiled, an odd smile that has a different meaning.

"I can't possibly miss him . ."

. . .

"I'm totally free from him today . . What a bliss . . "

That's right, she remembered the things he did to her. Why worry about him anyway, he didn't told her where he would go and if Sasuke didn't told her that he was leaving she might not know. She feel stupid for thinking too much, worrying for a man like him, useless . .

"When did he worry about me anyway?" she sounded like she doesn't care at all, she's getting numb. She got up, smiled and yelled:

"Shia-wa-se!!!!"

- - -

Itachi looked at his window, his chin on his knuckles. He was the same as always, he opened the glass window and looked outside. The Tokyo lights are everywhere, shinning in different colors bringing the city a blissful aura. Nobody is noticing him, thank God. His onyx eyes looked at the sky, clouds looking heavy.

He remembered something . .

Something from a long time ago . .

. . .

A storm is raging . .

They were alone together . .

Thunder roared in the skies . .

. . .

"Itachi . . I'm scared . . Don't leave me alone . ." her tiny hands is shaking, holding on to him very tightly.

He did the same.

. . .

He reached for his pocket and pulled a necklace with 2 rings on it. The two rings matched each other, the one that looks bigger is for a man and the other one for a woman. The other one belonged to somebody . . to other one belonged to him.

He looked at it . .

A small smile . .

. . .

"Your Highness, were here." Neji said while opening the car for him. He noticed what Itachi was holding "Should I inform the princess that you're-

"Nii-san. Okairinasai . ." A handsome voice broke the bodyguard's sentence. Sasuke cam out and smiled to his brother. Neji bowed as a sign of respect. The older brother looked at him and gave out a small smile. He faced Neji and spoke . .

"No, I'll go there myself." his tone was okay. Was he in he in a good mood? Neji nodded. "And You're Highness, about the preparations?"

"I'll tell her that too." the man faced his younger brother who looked confused. "Sorry Sasuke, some other time . ." he patted him and walked ahead.

"What's going on?" he asked Neji, the bodyguard gave him a somewhat happy look. "His Highness is preparing for his wedding."

. . .

- - -

"AHHHHH!! Finally! I can relax and let myself off . . taking a nice hot bath after a chaotic afternoon! Perfect!" Her eyes shines with happiness. The water is perfect and nobody can steal this moment of bliss and happiness away from her . .

She got out of the bath with a nice grin on her face . .

She reached her bathrobe and dried her long, soft flowing hair in front of the mirror singing . .

. . .

"anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?" / _Where are you right now? What are doing at this moment?_

"kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?" / _Are you looking into this wide, blue sky?_

. . .

She went out of the bathroom and noticed it was raining . .

. . .

"Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono" / _I lost touch with you and now my heart feels so empty ._ .

"ushinatte hajimete kizuita" / _Today I noticed this pain for the first time . ._

"konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto" / _The fact that you had been supporting me this much each day._

"konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto" / _Equals the importance of the smiles you've given me along the way._

. . .

But she didn't notice that a storm is coming . .

. . .

"Maru de . ." / _My chest is . ._

"Kaze no . . "/ _aching from . ._

"you ni surinukete . ." / . . _the loneliness I suffer now . ._

"todokisou de . . todokanai" / _And my heart seems to break whenever I think about you . ._

. . .

Somebody opened the door, she didn't notice it . . she was busy singing her song . . She is happy right now but why is she singing that king of song?

. . .

"mou ichido . . ano koro ni modorou" / _I'll always be . . laughing by your side . ._

"ana . . ta no sugu soba de..." / _I know that . . everything . . will be fine in the end . ._

. . .

She happily grabbed the bottle of milk she saved earlier

"I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THAT MAN TODAY!!" she drank with all her might . . like an old man . .

A small light flashed . .

" . . What are you being so happy about it?" Hikari sprayed the milk out and faced back . . she saw him . . leaning into her door . . completely inside her room! How did he get here!? She wondered.

"AHHHH!! How did you get here!! Get out!!" she said blushingly, pointing at him. He started walking, he was expressionless. Is it really that amusing when he torment and annoy her like that?

"You know if you drink it like that . . your breast won't get bigger anyway . ." he spoke, his tone was teasing her. Hikari's eyes widened.

What?

. . .

Her blood-boiled, he ruined her paradise!! And he can knock right? Can a simple knock hurt a Prince?

He's walking slowly at her, taking his time. Hikari yelled, it all she could do anyway . .

"Get out now!!!!!" her cheeks are getting red because of anger but I think nobody will take her seriously if she looks like that. He was getting closer, his eyes on hers. She was getting nervous but not scared.

She remembered how she worried about him . . how useless it is . .

Note: 1 1/2 meter distance.

She spoke out nowhere . .

"You just come and go like the wind . . You never tell me where you go . . " she looked at her right side, cheeks red. It just came, that feeling . . She wanted to give him some piece of her mind. " . . I . . I . . "

Note: 10 centimeters, distance.

He stopped, she kept on looking on her right side. She was blushing like hell, he's 10 centimeters away from her!! And wait! She's angry right? But why did it turned out to be like this!? Why is her heart beating so badly and why does he have that unusual grin on his face . . now that I mentioned . .

The man lifted his hand touched her face, his other hand grabbed her waist. He faced her in his position. She met his eyes . . he met hers . .

_What is this . . this feeling . ._

She gulped, closed her eyes and clenched her fist as he leaned to her, whispering in her ears . .

Her heart beating non-stop . .

. . .

"Gomen . ."

His breathing and tone made her heart stop, like she died there in that moment. She felt like melting . . she had to hold onto something or else . .

The rain had stopped and the cold wind blows. The storm is starting . .

. . .

10 seconds later . .

. . .

The man was seating in her chair looking at her assignments, his face was expressionless but kinda mocking. "Japanese literature . . ?"

She stood there like a stone, the wind blowing into her face . . having that dumb expression of disappointment and confusion . .

"You can't answer this?" he lifter a paper up and looked at her. Its like saying: You can't even answer a single thing. Hn, you're such an embarrassment! Hikari's mind went blank.

. . .

"GET THE HELL OUTA HERE!!!!! YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!! GET OUT!!!!" a volcano just erupted. She grabed his collar and dragged him out of the chair, while yelling "I've had enough of you!!! Fine say sorry then what!!? You didn't even tell me where you went and know you're telling me that I'm an embarrassment!! HUH!!? Who needs you!!!"

. . .

He was too strong for her so after a minute she just let it go and let herself fall down in the floor in defeat. His eyes looking at her . .

_I'm so stupid . ._

. . .

There was silence . .

. . .

A cold wind blows . .

The storm is raging . .

He touched her heard, she was surprised. Her heart started to feel it again. His hand was warm, very warm . . that's kinda comforting actually. She didn't look infront because she knows its already this dangerous enough.

_Why is my heart pounding?_

_This person is . . just an a acquaintance to me . . yet . ._

_His touch never let me sleep at night . ._

_His a person who doesn't care for me at all . . yet . ._

_I worry so much of him . ._

_This person is . . supposed to be a person I shouldn't let myself fall for and yet . ._

_I . . for some reasons . ._

_. . ._

It was getting colder, she can feel it, wearing your bathrobe for the whole 30 minutes will make you really feel it. She is shaking . . can he feel it?

_. . I . ._

Suddenly she felt warm hands crawled from her head to the back of her ears. He tilted his head on hers and covered her ears, like protecting her for something. Its getting worst . .

Her eyes widened as she saw the thunders rage coming from outside. She felt scared, really scared . .

It suddenly happened . .

She stood up and hugged him. Her body was shaking, clinging to him. Another thunder roared . .

She cried, and hugged him tightly . . she was so afraid . .

Itachi held her tight, he was still seating on the chair so its kinda hard. He slowly guided her into the floor to sit and rested her head on his chest.

. . .

BAGAM!!! another thunder roared in the skies . .

. . .

"ITACHI!!!" she called out . . her grip was too tight now, Itachi was surprised . .

. . .

BAGAM!!!!

. . .

"Itachi!!!" the girl was crying in his chest. He looked at her, he had never seen it before . .

She looked so vulnerable . .

He smiled . .

He wiped her tears away . .

She held his warm hands . .

"Don't be afraid . . I'm not going to leave you . ."

. . .

The fear suddenly lessened, with just that sentence all was ok . .

Like how the storm slowly ended that night . .

. . .

After that . .

A rainbow shined upon the skies . .

- - -

"Mashirou-san"

." . . ugh . ."

"Mashirou-san!"

. .ugh! . .

"Mashirou-san! Stand up already!!!'

"AGHHHHH!!! . . . eh . . ahahaha . ." Hikari scratched her head as sign of embarrassment. Her cheeks were red as a tomato too. Everybody laughed at her, some are worried and some didn't care at all. She stood up.

Iruka sighed "Mashirou-san, I don't know what happened to you last night but please don't sleep in class."

"Gomen Sensei . ." she felt embarrassment crawling up her veins.

Iruka continued his class and Hikari sat peacefully in her chair. Her eyes facing the wide blue sky outside. The weather is perfect for an outdoor activity. She wished its P.E class instead, so she has the free will to run outside or just lay there on the grassy grounds and look at the clouds. How she wished she can jump of the building right now . .

She is remembering last night .

. . .

Did I really did it?

. . . Remembering the event . .

"Argggghhhhh!!!" she yelled out and asked Iruka if she can go to the bathroom, she was having her mental paranoia again. She rushed outside like she was running for her dear life. "Please make me forget it already!!!!!!"

"Ne Sasuke-kun, Is Hikari-chan ok?" Sakura asked Sasuke who looks really not in the mood to answer. "Who knows . ."

. . .

Hikari is in he middle of running when she realized that she's in the . .

"College Department . . .?" The girl turned in her back and saw the high school Department waving its hands on her. She turned pale and fell on the floor.

"What should I do . ."

"I still can't forget about . . last night . ."

_Its haunting me . ._

_Last night I was so afraid . . and then he . ._

_"Don't be afraid . . I'm not going to leave you . ."_

"What's up with that?"

_And I also . . almost admitted that . ._

"NO!!!! I"M NOT!!! I"M NOT!! I TELL YOU!!!!"

. . .

". . . And I even called him in his name!!!"

. . .

_Wait!! _

_Why is that I don't call him by his given name anyway . . ?_

She was blushing while thinking and didn't notice that two men are standing in front of her. "OI!! get up you're blocking our way woman!" a voice called out in front of her. She froze, she didn't care to look up. "OIIII!!! Stand up!!! Don't make me do it or else!!!" his tone is really mocking and kinda edgy, how can you say it . . a tone of a delinquent?

She immediately stood and looked at them. The guy who called her attention has white hair and purple eyes, he really looks like a member of some mafia because his shirt was showing his body and wearing a necklace with a circle that has a upside down triangle in it. He was looking really discontented for some unknown reasons. The other guy has a brown hair and green eyes . . and also has stitches from the edge of his lips to his ears. Though he looks like it, he looked more well mannered than the other guy.

She didn't notice what she was doing . .

"Hey!!! I already told you to get lost right? Scram you b*tch!!" the guy with the white hair said with an annoying tone. She looked back at him and gave him the '_What did you say?_ look with a mixture of _I'm fighting you back I'm not afraid_ look

"And who are you calling b*tch, you as*hole?" she crossed her arms and didn't move aside, she was picking a fight. You can't blame her she's getting annoyed too, a stranger calling you a b*tch, wouldn't be pissed. The man was shocked but immediately smiled, he understood it and is ready to fight back. "Oh yeah? Who else but the dimwitted woman who is standing in front of us." the man smirked, and so is Hikari.

Bolts of lightning emerged at the scene.

The other man sighed. He has to tell his 'comrade' before it turned to be a disaster. "Hidan, stop it already." he said with a calm tone. Hikari looked at him. "Don't you know who is that woman?"

"Like I care?" The man called Hidan said with a ruff tone. Hikari looked at him with a hopeless look, she is currently in a bad mood because him. The demon inside her woke up from its slumber earlier so she's in the 'the demon mode' She's more tough, cool and smart.

"This is the woman were supposed to look for. She's Itachi's wife." Hikari twitched and blushed

"Correction!! NOT. YET. HIS. WIFE." she spoke in annoyed tone. Hidan looked at her and gave her an amusing look.

"Really now . . " the man looked at her from head to toe. Hikari yelled "What the hell are you doing!!!?"

"Feisty aye? No wander he accepted you." What happened to the fight? "You can be a great Jashinist." Hikari let it go ..

"Hikari, am I right? I'm Kakuzu and this is Hidan." Hikari felt at ease with this guy for some reason. His calmer, he reminds her of him for some reasons . .

_. . . Remembering the events . . ._

She blushed and introduced herself "Oh! I'm Hikari Mashirou, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier." she bowed and smiled, the demon has been sealed again. "I have to say sorry for my comrade here as well . ."

"She's the one who is sitting idiotically in the halls anyway!! So don't apologize!!" he whined as Hikari and Kakuzu looked at him with a hopeless look.

"You should be the one who is apologizing you idiot." Hidan looked at Hikari who is giving her a nice _bleh!!. _

"Like hell I'll apologize!! If its for the sake of Jashin maybe I will!! But not with a b*tch like her!!" he smirked. Bolts of lightning rose again.

. . .

Later, the two asked Hikari if she knows when Itachi is going lately and answered them that the man is just busy preparing for something important. They talked for awhile before the two left.

. . .

Hikari is walking through the halls of the high school building, probably in search of her classroom. Her curiosity rose as she remembered what Kakuzu told her.

_"Please tell him that the Akatsuki want to talk to him once you've seen him . ."_

_Akatsuki?_

_What is that a fraternity or something?_

_A club?_

Hikari opened the classroom door and was welcomed by Kakashi who is in the middle of his discussion. Hikari gave him a sweat drop look and explained why she's gone. It was unacceptable so as a result Kakashi asked him to go to the faculty room before she goes home.

. . .

Last night was already a pain in the head and now Akatsuki is also lingering into her head . . What's next?

Her parents rose from the dead?

There is so much to think about . .

"My life is a hell . ."

. . .

End of Chapter 12

_- - -_

_Next chapter preview:_

"Akatsuki? You don't know them?" Kakashi gave her a confused look. Hikari nodded, she's getting agitated for some reasons.

"Oh . . I see . . Well . ." he paused for a while and spoke in a calm tone "Akatsuki is not a club . . like you said it is . ." he gave her an anime sweat drop look. She just nodded, he felt like she really wants to know what's going on so he continued.

"Akatsuki is an Elite group of students that has a special ability or unique talents. They have money and power. And the members of that organization is composed of dangerous people too." Hikari's eyes widened . .

Kakashi continued "The current members are composed of mainly college students and two 3rd year students . ."

"Namely . . ?" Her curiosity is rising. Kakashi can feel it, he continued. "I don't know about about the college students but there is a rumor that Deidara and Sasori of 3-A are members of Akatsuki . ." Hikari is surprised . . Deidara is a member of the organization? If he is then . .

That means . .

"Oh yeah!" The older man remembered "There is also a rumor that the organization control the schools board of directors. Not only that, there is also a rumor that they control the underground doings of the government . . "

Hikari was dumbfounded . .

What _Underground doings_?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, it ends here!! It sucked isn't it . . I know . .

Please if you have comments, suggestion, violent reactions of you just need someone to talk I'm here for you!! The song that was used in this chappy is tittled ''YOU'' by Kaito and Miku hatsune. Its not something I made up . .

Next chapter, Hikari will be introduced to Akatsuki and will find out if her Suspicions are true. Tobi in the next chappy folks!!

Till here for now!!! Bye-bee!!!


	13. Middle of the brink

Uchihahazel-chan: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!!! I know its been like 6 months that since I was gone and left this story on a hiatus but now I'm back!! Seriously!! its been a LOOOONG time!! My life started to get a little complicated on the last few months but now everything is ok!! (Though I really think I will be busy again anytime soon because I'm a graduating student . . .) But who cares!!? I'm back!! haha!!

Ok guys here's the deal I'm in a total slum right now . .

I'm sick, I have cold right now and I think its getting worst . . so sorry if this chapter sucks . .

Anyway . . I'll gonna pull it together in the next chapter!! So for now please endure it . .

Chapter 13 baby!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

_Middle of the Brink_

* * *

She walked quietly to the semi-populated halls of Gakushuin university, people kept on looking to the dazed/stupid looking princess in front of them. She looked like a space man hovering on the moon. She walks further as she thinks of what Kakashi-sensei just told her.

. . .

Hikari opened the faculty room still "Akatsuki" and "Last night" on her semi-crazy mind, she didn't notice Kakashi was calling her name for the 55th time.

"Mashirou-san . ."

"Mashirou-san . . ."

"Hikari-chan!!"

!!

"Eh? . . . Gomen-Gomen~ ehe~" They seated in front of a large window with a nice coffee table and two chairs, the weather was nice not like _last night . ._

"Mashirou-san, its been 10 minutes since we seated here . . is there something wrong? You look . . Red?" Kakashi tried to call the space pilot in front of him who seemed to be still wondering in an empty space called her brain. "Mashirou-sa-

"What is Akatsuki?" Kakashi was startled by her sudden change of expression . . . and topic. This was supposed to be about her and her punishment isn't it? But what's up with the 'shy looking self convincing look' on her face? Did something embarrassing happened? Did she remember something strange? What's going on with her mind is still a mystery to him but what he knows is she might feel a little better if he answers her question. Hikari was eagerly waiting for an answer as if God is going to reveal another revelation onto her with her self-convincing-red faced expression still on her face and added:

"Is it a club?"

Kakashi suddenly fell from his chair.

. . .

There was a sudden change of mood . .

"Akatsuki? You don't know them?" Kakashi gave her a confused look. Hikari nodded, she's getting agitated for some reasons. Everything vanished into her mind. nothing but the akatsuki.

"Oh . . I see . . Well . ." he paused for a while and spoke in a calm tone "Akatsuki is not a club . . like you said it is . ." he gave her an anime sweat drop look. She just nodded, he felt like she really wants to know what's going on so he continued.

"Akatsuki is an Elite group of students that has a special ability or unique talents. They have money and power. And the members of that organization is composed of dangerous people too." Hikari's eyes widened . .

Kakashi continued "The current members are composed of mainly college students and two 3rd year students . ."

"Namely . . ?" Her curiosity is rising. Kakashi can feel it, he continued. "I don't know about about the college students but there is a rumor that Deidara and Sasori of 3-A are members of Akatsuki . ." Hikari is surprised . . Deidara is a member of the organization? If he is then . .

_That means . ._

"Oh yeah!" The older man remembered "There is also a rumor that the organization control the schools board of directors. Not only that, there is also a rumor that they control the underground doings of the government . . "

Hikari was dumbfounded . .

What _Underground doings_?

Kakashi furthered his explenastion. He said that whatever underground doings it is its still mystery to the people who knows about them, he also said that if she really wants to know what it is then asked a person who is a direct member. The girl's curiosity is reaching the red line.

"But you know, its better not to know what it is . . because all the people who tried to find out their hidden agenda's are all . . ." the teacher looked down unsure if he really is going to continue his sentence, he knows that there is a reason why this girl suddenly asked about that organization. He looked at her and saw her worried expresion. What really is inside her brain is a mystery to him.

"All . . what?"

. . .

!!!!!

"Ahhhhh!!!"

Her flashback suddenly ended as she bumped into someone. AGAIN. She really has to stop thinking while walking. She fell down and so was the unknown guy, she rubbed her head as she looked in-front of her.

There was a mountain of papers in front of her and a really weird figure was busily gathering all of it, it seemed that he didn't notice her at all. She can't take her eyes away from him for some reasons.

_Ok . . let's sum up the weird things that has been occurring to me this past few weeks. First; me meeting a certain Pokerface man. 2nd; me discovering the most unusual, scandalous, despicable and . . ehem . . somewhat exciting relationship between a certain pokerfaced man and his younger brother. 3rd; Me, suddenly being the fiance of the same pokerfaced man without my initial knowledge. 4th; Me agreeing to it . . (I still can't believe I did that) . . 5th; What happened last night which I decided to forget and burry inside the deepest place in my mind, after all it is an accident! 6th; Meeting Kakuzu and Hidan who seemed to be an acquaintance with the same poker faced man whom I agreed to marry . . (I still can't believe I said yes) . . and finally this: Me, accidentally bumped a weird figure who seemed to very interesting. Out of all the weird things that happened to me I therefore conclude that this is the first time that I became this happy and overjoyed._

What do you supposed to mean?

_I mean c'mon! Have you ever seen a walking lollipop in your entire life? _

Oh . . . I see . .

You must be talking about that swirly orange mask that has a single hole in it aren't you?

"Lollipop . . You look like a lollipop!!" Hikari pointed her finger on him with a childlike face. She looks like meeting her favorite mascot for the first time.

The masked man suddenly stops as though he heard an alarming signal from somewhere, he dropped the papers and turned to his back.

There was silence.

Flowers seemed to bloom at the background.

.

.

.

This scene is . .

. . .

"Eh is that true!!?" Hikari and the lollipop looking man who intuduced himself as Tobi are both carrying a mountain of papers in front of them. They were happily talking at each other now and seem to have an indescribable mutual understanding? They are both walking slowly to the student council room as they furthered their conversation.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble Your highness, it should be Tobi and Deidara-sempai's work . . but Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai have a lot errands to do so Tobi is alone right now . . I'm really sorry . ." Hikari suddenly snapped.

_EH?_

. . .

her moment of happiness ended.

_Did he just said Deidara and Sasori?_

"Oh!! Oh!! How about this!? Can Tobi and Her highness have some tea together!!!?? Don't worry Its gonna be Tobi's treat!! After all Tobi is a good boy!!" an excited tone came out of Tobi and looked at his side. Hikari was nowhere to be found, he panicked and then looked back. Hikari was there . . thinking.

"Hikari-hime? Is there something wrong?"

_Maybe he's an . ._

- - -

"You know Deidara-sempai!!?" Tobi was surprised, how did Hikari knew Deidara? The girl thought of asking Tobi "things" about akatsuki

Hikari placed down the papers in the table near the window, the sun was shinning brightly from outside and the orange color dominates the entire room. Tobi was also placing his papers on the table and started to arrange them. She seated at the table that was facing the window, wondering about things. Tobi said that he knew Deidara from Sasori-sempai who is the president of the puppetry club two years ago when he was still a member, he said that they are just friends. She asked if she knows more about them but he said no, they're just in the same class now.

She sighed, she finally gave up, she thought that her suspicions of him are off.

"How is Deidara? Is he doing great?" Her mind suddenly drifted to a friend whom, she haven't seen or heard about for a long time. She haven't even thanked him yet, she thought of seeing him.

"He's doing great! But . . he seems to be in a bad mood these days . . " Tobi let out worried tone and added. "He said that he's pissed and anxious about something."

_We're the same . ._

. . .

Few moments later she found herself in the car, eyes on the window. Today is really a long day, she finally accepted what happened yesterday and now this? She tried to forget about akatsuki but she couldn't, earlier she doesn't know why she wanted to know it so badly but know she knew. A trace of red shade in her cheeks

"Damn it! That person . ."

_Why am I being a worry-wart anyway!?_

She knew that if she really wanted to know about them she needs to see that person. The same person whom, she can't believe she is worried all along!!

I thought he doesn't matter!?

"Of coarse!! he still doesn't matter!! I'm just worried because . . !!"

_Why am I worried anyway?_

Earlier you said that you were just curious remember?

_Yes . . it started with that but when I found out about the mystery underground doings that might be bad, I . ._

_!!!!_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no!!!"

I will not be the pitiful one once again!! I'm not gonna be the one who's gonna get hurt again!!

Here we go again . .

Maybe I'm just worried because even though I don't like him, for some unknown he had become an acquaintance to me . . ne?

Like he's my new step-brother. I am older so even though I don't like him, I have to take care of him, ne? I mean that's similar to our scenario, I am his fiance so even though I don't like him I have to take care of him right?

Right . . ?

Notice the usage of ne? and right? here.

I mean he has done the same; when he looked for me when I was lost in rain and the time when I cried and went to the kitchen. He just did because it he has no choice, its like we tied ourselves with an uncaught sin and as a fellow sinner we have no choice but to look after each other so that no people will know about it. He has to list my name on one of his worries and that goes for myself too.

Just because we are both sinners who are committing the same sin.

Sinners aye? you compared yourselves with sinners?

"Yup . . sinners . . "

. . .

Self-contradiction . .

What a tiresome day . .

- - -

"Princess." The driver suddenly spoke, a TV screen had just popped out of in front of her like a mushroom! She freiked out. "Princess this is a limo, of course somethings are gonna just come out." The men in black who was driving gave her an I-thought-you're-used-it tone with her regaining her composure. "Princess, Elder Chiyo has a message for you I'll be showing it to you." he added. She felt like she's one of Charlie's angels.

The old woman's face appeared in the screen eating takoyaki. She gave her an unusual evil smirk.

"Huh? What now . . " she sighed, something to worry about again? Chiyo is an old woman with a lot mystery . . and energy. There must be a reason behind this evil smirk that's mocking her right now.

"Commoner!! Listen up!! Your schedule will be re-arranged starting tomorrow, so don't slack off!!" the old woman shouted as she finished another stick.

"I have a schedule!? Since when!!?" She's not sure if she's gonna feel bad or angry. When did she have a schedule? And who's doing it? Nobody's telling her things . .

"Since the day you became a princess!! For heaven's sakes!!" the old woman shouted again. She's really dumbfounded right now . .

"Anyway, You don't have any affiliates at school right? Yeah? Sure I thought so . . you're not that type of person who would indulge herself in spots, crafts or any other self-beneficial and improvement groups anyway . ." Did she just mock her . . A SHARP arrow hit Hikari from behind, she twitched

"Starting tomorrow right after school the limo will pick you up at exactly 4:00 pm, they would take you to a place called the Paper flower for the next 3 days." Hikari's What-the-hell-meter showed up. "You'll be finishing there at exactly 5:30 pm and the limo will take you to the Yamanaka's flower shop, again for the next 3 days as well and at 6:15 I'll be expecting you at the grand hall, Got it?"

Wait a minute . .

"Don't follow the schedule or no dinner!! Comprende?"

Wait a minute!!!

"Well then, sweetheart . . Good luck!!" The old woman waved her goodbye and the message ended . .

The car stopped too.

. . .

Hikari opened her room and turned to Hinata before going inside. "Hinata-chan can you bring me a hot chocolate and cake please? I think My sugar level is going down." she's really tired, black circles are appearing below her eyes. Hinata's really worried, her master looks like she has a bad day. She asked her what happened earlier but Hikari only gave her dead-weak smile that made her jump and a "let's not talk about it ok? For now?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll be there as fast as I can!"

"Thank you . ." she waved the maid goodbye and went inside her so-called dark sanctuary . .

So she expected . .

It was dark, but her study lamp was on. She didn't remember living it on though. She walked in inside and dropped her bag in the floor, she walked quietly to her study desk, beside it was her bed who's right side was lightly lit up because of the lamp. She decided not to turn it off, the ambiance was giving her a sense of tranquility for some unkown reasons, she seated on the bed and looked at the large window in front of her. She felt so tired.

"Akatsuki, schedule, last night . . its just keeps on getting better and better now isn't it?"

"What's next? A weasel coming out of my bed?"

. . .

"What about Akatsuki?" a deep magnetic voice suddenly echoed through her room, she freaked out. Normally she would jump out in her seat and grab anything that can be considered as a weapon but right now she can't. She can't even move, her heart was beating faster and faster as she felt his arms around her waist. IT'S HIM!! The cause of all this!! and the last person she wants to see today!! She tried struggling but it was useless, he was too strong for a weakling like her. He attacked her from behind.

She spoke too soon.

She stopped struggling. The man noticed this and rested his chin on her left shoulder . . he's smirking, can he hear that annoying sound coming from her heart?

He grabbed her hand and held it as well. Hikari can just die out there at any moment now.

They really look like they're a lovey-dovey couple . . if it weren't the dizzy expression that Hikari is having._ God . . I'm so sorry for all the bad things I've done in my life . . I'll do anything I'm begging you just get him outta here!!_

The tension is getting worst when she felt him breathing through her ears. _Oh . . My . . God . ._

The man finally spoke "Did you miss me?" his tone was like seducing and mocking her at the same time. It was unbearable, oh how she wanted to get out from his evil clutches and beat the hell outta him to death. Hikari tried struggling again, but then again it was useless . .

"I . . did . . not!! Of coarse I did not!! Why would I!!? In fact I'm so happy that your not showing up lately!!" Hikari's expression is priceless. Her entire face was red, her breathing was hot and she looks like she about to get eaten . . if you know what I mean . . she was leaning her head away since she can't shove his face off since her hands being held too.

Itachi finds this very amusing, he thinks that her little useless ways of getting him off of her is fun. Hikari can't see his expression but she knows that he's happy!! What a guy!!

"Mmmm . . is that so?"

"YES!! Now get off of me or I'll call the police!! This is harassment!! Rape I tell you!!!" She was running out of things to say . . she was melting . .

Itachi giggled.

Did he just giggled?

"Even if you call them, it'll be useless . . we're a couple now remember?"

That's right! You're not just any couple remember?

"I. DON'T. CARE!!! Its still rape!!" she was shouting her heart out . . she's struggling . . she kinda look cute and vulnerable actually.

This is rape?

The older man giggled again. Its pissing her off.

The man suddenly licked her ears and said "Even though I rape you right now, its gonna be ok right? I am your fiance . ." Hikari's heart just exploded, her entire body has been electrically shocked. She almost fainted, it felt hot, really hot. It was the first time she ever felt such a thing. She tried to fight the feeling but her body and consciousness are moving on its own.

_What's going on with me?_

Itachi licked her ears again and kissed her neck. She felt a hand on her chest, unbuttoning her shirt. The man continued kissing her . . no . . more like devouring her!!

_What is this feeling?_

He lay her down, her bra is almost showing but her shirt is still on. Itachi looked at her, there is something in his eyes that felt real . . like his longing for something . . he went on top of her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Its warm and comforting. She shut her eyes, with no reason whatsoever

Its like he's taking Hikari in an unknown place . .

After that he kissed her on the cheeks, and on the ears

There was silence and then it was spoken so suddenly. .

"I missed you . ."

. . .

_Eh?_

Hikari opened her eyes, her shirt's tidy again and she found him seating beside her. His eyes on the study lamp. The girl's face is still red, she was looking at his face . .

_Is it true?_

but she can't see his eyes . .

_Or I'm just hearing things again._

_Its like a sudden connection has been made._

There was silence.

. . .

"Hikari-sama . . A-no . . ?" her door suddenly made a crack, the two people inside looked at the shy girl who's slowly peeking inside the door. Hinata broke the silence and went inside. She opened the lights of the room. She felt that something just happened between the couple, the atmosphere was strange and nobody's talking. The maid felt like they didn't notice her at all, she looked at her master. Her eyes was soft and comforting, face red and attention on the man who was seating right beside her. She had never seen her master this way.

_What did we just do?_

Itachi-sama of coarse was there looking the same as ever. She then noticed something about the bed and they're clothes. The maid's face turned red. The tea cup she's holding suddenly slipped and made a noise, Hikari looked at her friend. Looks like she's finally back from the brink, but still has that red tint on her cheeks. Itachi got up so that Hikari can stand up.

_Is it his fault or mine?_

Hikari helped Hinata place the hot cocoa and chocolate cakes on the small table near the fireplace. Hinata wanted to ask her what happened but she passed, she just went out after that, Hikari gave her a weak smile. The girl turned to the older man in the room.

_Its definitely out of control . ._

_Why can't I feel anything but warmth? I should be angry right? I was about to get violated . ._

_but then I . ._

"Cake?" time to change the mood.

What should I do?

Now this awkward.

Hikari went beside him and gave him a cake, she was being friendly. Don't blame her, she's new to this.

The older man acceepted the cake and seated at the bed again. She seated at her study table. Its like nothing happened.

"Kakuzu told me." it was sudden . . she was startled.

"You must be curious about the Akatsuki . . " How did he know? "Yes . . how did you know?" the man let out . . a smile? but she didn't see it. "Are doing you any shady underground stuff!?"

"We're not doing anything shady, we're just arresting and beating up people who works in the underground. Those people who do illegal stuff and kill people . ."

Oh . . that kind of underground stuff, Hikari let out a relieved sigh. There was a nice atmosphere here. Its like she said . . there is a connection that has been made.

It feels great.

_What kind of guy are you?_

Did she already forgot all the bad stuff that happened today?

_You just make me feel stuff that's new to me . ._

What about the 'I feel nothing for you' and the 'I don't like you weasel face?'

"Don't worry . . everything is all right . ." Hikari's face went bright red . . he just . . he just . . !!

Smiled.

Mutual understanding.

Its great, sometimes . .

. . .

"By the way . . Did you received Aunt Chiyo's message?" The man stood up and faced the girl who is finishing his cake, she just told him that she won't be eating dinner today since she has a lot of homework to do. Besides she just ate a cake. "Yeah . . what's up with it?"

"Did she already told you that were getting married?"

.

.

.

"HAH!!!!!?" A volcano erupted, mutual understanding lessens to 0. Itachi gave her a pokerface irritated look.

"You don't know yet?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

In the next few minutes, Itachi and Hikari had started bickering again. She told him that she's not being told of a lot of stuff and things are happening without her consent. He then replied that she should already be used to it and she should know it by now, he is her fiance. He also said that if she would have focused on her princess training and doesn't worry to much about food she will be knowledgeable about all of this.

Hikari shut the door and tossed herself on the bed, Facing down.

She thought of her entire day and the things that happened earlier.

Everyday is like surprise birthday party to her. She don't know what to expect. The girl's face turned to a bright red. As she realized about something again . .

STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!!!!!

. . .

. . .

Anyway . . Somewhere in the palace.

Akihito called butler Suichirou and gave him a piece of paper with people's names in it. "I want you to call this people and tell them they're friend wants to see them . ."

"But your majesty these are . . "

"I know!! I want to surprise her!!"

The butler smiled and walked away. "Oh . . this is going to be good . . Itachi . ."

The butler looked at the piece of paper in his hands and noticed a highlighted name.

"Joseph De los santos? Who is this person?"

. . .

Too many things happening,

melancholy increasing . .

. . .

ENd of Chapter 13 . .

~ Next chapter preview ~

"Your majesty, I've already made a call with them. They will be coming here in the next two days, they seem to be very excited sir." The butler reported that command has been made and they're guest are finally coming. "Good! I can't wait!!" The old man seemed very happy.

The butler suddenly remembered the highlightened name on the list and the last person he called.

"Your majesty, excuse me if I'm sticking my nose to it but who is Joseph De los santos? His name was highlightened on the list and he seemed to be very worried the princess, is he . ."

The old man giggled. "He's a rival Suichirou!!" he's really excited about this.

A rival?

For Itachi? You gotta be kiding me . .

. . .

Seriously!!?

* * *

Hazel-chan: SEE IT TOTTALY SUCKED!! I'm really sorry!! You must be angry because the lime was so sudden and the whole thing is just so bad!!! I'm really sorry!! Promise the next one will be awesome!!

Please tell me what you think!! If you have any comments, suggestions, violent reactions (specially with this chappy) pls. tell me! Its ok!!! And it really helps!!

To all the people who up to know, still like this story and reads it, thank you very very much!!!! Next one will be awesome, promise!! I gotta go since I have to drink medicine . .

Bye guys . . see you soon!!!


End file.
